Delete and Betty's Kingdom Hearts
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts parody, though kinda AU. What if there were two Keyblade Masters? And what if there were 14 Princesses and Princes of Hearts? This is the result with some chaos. AN: Three of my fics will be the last of them here on this site.
1. Dive Into the Heart

Delete & Betty's Kingdom Hearts 

Two figures floated downward in a water-like abyss, both of them unconsciously.

The first one was a female who had red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a white helmet with yellow for where her ears were, a pink sleeveless dress with white gloves, a white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white boots. Her name was Betty Barrett aka Atomic Betty.

The second one was a teal robot with a snout of a dragon and antennas of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek and a chord from his neck to the bottom of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. His name was Delete.

As the two continued floating downward, one of their voices was heard.

"We've been having these weird thoughts lately..." Delete's voice said.

"Like, is any of this for real, or not?" asked Betty's voice.

Upon the voices saying that, the two continued to sleep as they continued to float deeper in the water.

In a flash of light, the next thing they knew, the two were in a beach. The sun was so bright. This was evident when Betty and Delete placed their hands in the way of the sunlight. The two then noticed two figures

The first one was a female cat with black and white fur, a pink nose, a snow white ponytail, emerald-sapphire like eyes, a strange crown around her head, a silver shirt with gold lacing, a black belt, aqua pants, white socks and Japanese sandals. Her name was Nemesis AS.

Next to her was a well-built teenage boy, glancing at both of them as did Nemesis. He had spiky whitish-blond hair and copper skin, meaning that he was Egyptian. He wore a blue cape, with a black tank top, tan pants, a gold collar, gold wristbands, gold shoulder bands and brown shoes. He was none other than Marik.

_**You're giving me too many things**_

The two smiled to them, but Delete looked down and saw that the wave was about to hit.

"Yipes! Giant wave!" he shouted.

"NEMESIS! MARIK! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Betty also shouted toward them.

_**Lately, you're all I need**_

The feline and teenage boy turned around to see Delete and Atomic Betty The only thing they did in response was place their hands out for the two to grab it.

_**You smiled at me, and said:**_

The droid and red haired girl then ran over to Betty's arch-nemesis and one of Delete's latest friends, but the wave crashed. The next thing they knew, Betty and Delete were underwater.

_**"Don't get me wrong, I love you.**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**_

Nemesis and Marik were both still standing, but didn't move like statues. They just continued to hold their hands out for Delete and Betty to grab it.

_**"When we are older,**_

_**You will understand what I meant when I said 'No;**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple'."**_

The teal droid and pink cladded girl tried to fight the wave, but the two ended up getting forced back. A minute later, they both came up to the surface, gasping for breath and waving their arms wildly. The two quickly learned they could stand up.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say,**_

"Yo, Betty!" a teen male voice called.

"Are you okay, Delete?" a teen female voice called.

The two turned toward the shore and saw a boy and a girl waving to them.

The girl was a red haired Water Pokemon Trainer with her left side having a small pony tail, and brown eyes. She wore a red bathing suit, a yellow vest and shorts over them, and red shoes. Her name was Misty, Delete's now-current girlfriend.

The boy was a black hair with green rims Asian rapping boy, also having brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved red jacket with a zipper, blue jeans, and green shoes. He was known as Jake Long aka the American Dragon, grandson of Luong Lao Shi, the person with Yami Yugi who merged a few worlds together.

_**"Please, oh baby! Don't go!"**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

As soon as both Delete and Betty reached Misty and Jake, the two looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hi Misty," Delete said to her.

Jake laughed and Misty giggled, then they both looked up and saw something in the sky. The two near the water looked confused at first, but they then looked up at the sky as well.

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on**_

The four saw a meteor shower. Delete and Betty then noticed something else in the sky.

_**Regardless of warnings,**_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

It was-them! Their eyes widened and the two noticed another thing. The droid and red haired pink cladded girl began to fall back down into the ocean.

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings,**_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

Misty gasped as did Jake when they saw this. Delete and Betty began to fall unconscious once again.

The two fell into the ocean and began to float downward until they landed on their feet like cats on a floor of some sort. The two looked around curiously until they took a step forward. A bunch of doves flew off of the ground, which lit up. As soon as the doves all flew away, the two looked at the portrait that was on the floor. It was that of a boy and a girl.

The boy had black hair on his square head with most of his face, minus his blue eyes, nose, mouth, and chin, covered. He wore an orange scarf, a white button-up shirt, orange gloves, white pants, and black boots.

The girl had pink hair and a section of each ponytail was white, with rosey cheeks and green eyes. She wore a little, green dress with orange circular shoulders, white socks that went up her knees, and big green Mary Jane shoes.

Surrounding them were five different colored mechanical monkeys: one blue, one yellow and a female, one green, one red, and the one at the bottom meditating half silver, half black.

Across from them was a dark evil looking figure. The long cape on his back was a deadly black. His legs were thin and widened into boot-shaped feet. His arms resembled that of a robot; they looked mechanical, complete with ball bearings. Red covered his feet, forearms, and sharp claws. His torso was questionable; one could see organs through the outer layer. He wore a belt buckle with the letters 'SK'. In the centre of his chest, there was a small sphere with a red 'button'. In his right hand, he held a long staff. His neck was thick and even segmented robotically. Horns (wings?) were on the sides of his squared head. His eyes were solid-black….except for two tiny red dots.

Delete shivered at the evil looking figured while Betty pondered at the entire portrait.

'So much to do, so little time...' a voice called out.

"Who-who's there?" the frightened droid asked.

'Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?' the voice continued.

"Yeah, we can. Come on, Delete." she asked her droid friend, then the two stepped forward. As soon as they were at the center of the platform, three trapezoids appeared on different parts of the platform.

'Power sleeps within you.' The voice said as a weapon appeared on each trapezoid.

The weapon on the trapezoid to Delete's left was a shield that looked like a knight's shield, only it was lined with black and mostly red and it had what looked like a yellow letter "P" (A/N: Powerpuff Girls Z). The weapon on the trapezoid that was all the way to Betty's right was a staff of some sort. The handle was blue and the ends were a goldish yellow. The shape at the top of the staff was a red bow of some sort. The two then looked ahead of themselves and saw a sword. It had a silver blade and had a gold hilt. The symbol in the middle of the hilt was the same yellow "P".

'If you give it form, it will give you strength.' The voice continued, 'Choose well.'

The two thought for a minute, then nodded to each other. Delete then walked over to the shield while Betty walked over to the sword and picked it up, both looking curious.

'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.' it explained to Betty.

"Wow." was all she could say.

'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield that repels all.' the voice explained to Delete.

"Neat." he said.

'Is this the power you seek?' it asked them.

They both nodded, "Yes."

As the sword and shield disappeared, the voice spoke, 'Your paths are set.'

"Hey!" they shouted.

'Now, what will you give up in exchange?' it asked.

The two looked at the only weapon left, then nodded and went straight toward the staff.

'The power of the mystic. Inner Strenth. A wand of wonder and ruin.' the voice explained to them, 'You both give up this power?'

"Yes." they said together.

Then, the staff disappeared.

'You've chosen the power of the warrior and guardian, you've given up the power of the mystic,' it explained, 'Is this the form you choose?'

"Yes." Delete said.

"No duh!" Betty said.

With that, the trapezoids sank into the ground and disappeared. The two got back on the floor and saw that the floor began to shatter. Again, they fell down with themselves screaming. The two soon came down slowly and then landed safely on another circular floor where there was a portrait of two twin rabbits, one blue and one pink with a bow on her ears, both wearing a white shirt from a dojo of some sort. Behind them was a sleeping panda snoring on a couch.

Delete and Betty then saw the shield and sword respectively appearing in each others' possession.

'You gained the power to fight.' it said.

Then, Betty swung her sword while Delete tossed the shield up like a yo-yo and it came back down.

'All right! You both got it.' it spoke in praise, 'Use these powers to protect yourselves and others.'

Suddenly, a group of shadowed creatures rose out of the ground. They had strange antennas and glowing yellow eyes. Delete backed away slowly as he shivered.

"What...what are those things, Betty?" he asked in shocked.

"I don't know," she answered, preparing her sword, "But we have to take care of these creeps!"

'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your lights burning strong.' the voice continued.

Betty swung the sword hard while Delete used the shields like a bat to whack some of them. In no time, the shadows were killed. Then, a shadow came behind them.

'Behind you!' it warned them.

They quickly turned as more of them appeared. They looked shocked while one of them prepared to jump to Betty. Fortunately, Delete blocked the creature with his shield, giving Betty the time to swing the sword at it, killing it. The two continued to fight the creatures more, killing them. A few survived and sank into the ground, making a dark void appear on the ground. This caused the two to sink into the ground. The two felt like they were sinking in quicksand as Delete panicked.

After the experience, the two layed on the ground with Delete screaming. Betty nudged him, making him realize that they were on another platform. The two got up and looked at the portrait. This one portrayed three hearts. There was a silouette of a girl with a boy in each heart. The two then spotted a door at the end of the platform.

Delete and Betty quickly pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"We can't open it, Betty!" he said to her.

The two looked behind themselves. A treasure chest appeared as if by magic. The two walked over to it, tapping their weapons and opening it. To their disappointment, the chest was empty. Then, a box appeared. The two pushed together with all their strength and then smashed it. The two picked up the two potions that fell out of it.

"We better keep these just in case." Betty told the droid.

He nodded, then the door then lit up and the two walked over to it. But before either one of them could touch the door, it began to slowly open, and an almost blinding light lured the two in. THe next thing they knew, they were back in Cyberspace's Beachatopia (A/N: A site I kinda made up) site.

'Hold on, you two. The door won't open just yet.' the voice said, 'First, tell me more about yourselves.'

They looked at a red haired boy named Matt and a girl named Trixie.

"Hey, what's up, guys. Quick question for you two." Trixie said.

"Delete, Betty, what are you afraid of?" Matt asked.

"Darkness, I think." Delete answered.

Betty then replied, "Getting old...I think."

"Darkness?" Matt asked.

"Getting old?" Trixie asked.

The two then replied together, "Is that really scary?"

The two then walked over to a boy named Tristian and a girl named Inez.

"Let's ask you something very important." Inez began.

Tristian then asked, "What do you want out of life?"

"Um," Delete began, "I'm gonna have to go with borden your horizon."

"As for me," Betty said, "I'll take to see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" Tristian asked.

Inez then said, "To borden my horizon, eh?"

The two then walked up to the last people. The first one was a dog named Fu Dog and the girl was named Tea.

"This is the last question, you guys," Fu Dog spoke.

"Yeah," Tea said, "What's most important to you two?"

"I have to say being number one!" Betty replied.

"You can say that, but I treasure friendship alot more." Delete said.

"Whoa, being number one? Such a big deal, I think." Fu Dog replied.

"And is friendship such a big deal?" asked Tea.

The voice then informed Betty, 'You're afraid of getting old, you want to see rare sights, and you want to be number one.'

It then started informing Delete, 'You're afraid of darkness, you want to borden the horizon, and your friends are most important to you. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.'

"Sounds good to me." the two said together.

'The day you will both open the door is both far off and very near.' The voice said.

The red haired girl just rolled her eyes while Delete said, "We better be getting home after this."

In a flash of light, the two then appeared on a circular floor. This time, they saw two different people.

The girl had blonde hair in braided pigtails with grayish blue eyes. She wore a blue headscarf with pink flower pedals, small glasses, a blue shirt, blue pants, and blue slip-on shoes. She was holding what looked like lipstick. Behind her was a white skinned woman with black medusa-like hair with some green on the lines, green eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a red snake collar, purple dress, yellow waist bracer, brown gloves, brown pantiehoes, and black high heeled shoes.

The boy had brown short hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath an orange button-up shirt, light gray pants, and brown shoes. He was holding what looked like a headband with cat ears. Behind him was a sinister red cat with a purple nose and evil yellow eyes. He wore a black business jacket over a white button-up shirt and a black cape with an evil looking white Z.

"Wh-what's going on, Betty?" Delete asked.

The two took a few steps toward the light and few shadows appeared.

"Behind you!" Betty warned.

The droid took notice of the shadows. Then, Delete blocked the oncoming shadows while Betty sliced and diced them.

After they were all gone, a light revealed stairs to the next area. The two then ran up the stairs. Up there, they saw a portrait of a two figures.

The boy had silver hair with dull gray eyes and two red wave tattoos on his face. He wore a brown hat, and gray robes with brown shoes. On his hand was a staff of a Wavemaster.

With her was a blue haired woman with dull gray eyes and a small tattoo on her forehead. She wore a light blue dress and blue shoes. She also beared small angel wings. On her hand was a huge axe.

Behind the girl was a blue haired boy with blue eyes. His wave symbol consisted of two tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a red hat with some yellow on top, a red shirt over a yellow shirt, brown gloves, brown belts on his waist and around his right shoulder down, red pants with yellow markings, black socks, and brown walking shoes. On his hands were two knives.

Behind the silver haired boy was a dark skinned pink haired girl with numerous tattoo symbols around her body. She wore reddish violet fingerless gloves, a skimpy reddish violet top with some gold, a white symbol on her belt, a reddish violet skirt with a white loincloth, purple pants with pink lines, and white boots. On her arm, she was carrying a huge sword.

The two then looked up and saw the light that ripped through the void.

'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.' the voice said.

"Huh?" was all the two could say as they stood dead in their tracks.

The two then turned around slowly and saw their shadows merging together and arising. The mixed shadows became more buffed, and its hair looked like a complete mess. When it finally merged to one huge ugly creature, Delete shivered and screamed.

He quickly ran toward the stairs used to be, but they were gone. Betty quickly grabbed him before he could fall off.

"Thanks, Betty." the droid said, thanking her.

The two then turned and saw Darkside, now 10 feet tall, towering over them.

'But don't be afraid. And don't forget...'

"Forget what?" asked the scared droid.

"Nevermind that, Delete," Betty said as she got out her sword, "We have to fight this thing before it kills us."

He gulped and took out his shield.

Darkside slammed his fist into the ground as they both saw a bunch of shadows coming out. Delete protected Betty from the shadows jumping to her while Betty sliced and diced them.

"The hand!" Delete noticed, "Aim for the hand."

She nodded and the two charged. Then, Darkside charged up a showdow ball and fired at Betty, but Delete threw his shield to bounce the ball back at Darkside, though causing him to lose his shield. The creature roared as Betty slashed to Darkside, making him roar more in pain.

"Yay! We won!" Delete shouted in joy.

"I can't believe we did it." she said to him.

'Excellent! You are both worthy of being keyblade masters!'

They both looked confused when they heard this. The two then looked up and saw a very angry Darkside. The huge shadow punched toward them, but Betty prepared her sword while Delete hid behind her. Just then, the sword somehow disappeared from her hand, which made the two becoming wide-eyed at.

'But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.' it spoke.

The two tried their best to scramble away, but all Delete and Betty could do was get engulfed in the black circle. The two screamed and their world went black.

'So don't forget: You are the ones who will open the door.'


	2. Cyberspace & Tokyo City

A while later, Betty (now wearing a green headband, a white shirt under a yellow sweater, a green skirt, white socks, and black-white-black sneakers) and Delete started to awaken. The two yawned as they looked at the sun shining. Delete yawned and prepared to lay back down again until both he and Betty saw Misty with Jake looking at them.

"Whoa!" they said as they jumped up a little while the two laughed.

"Yo, Betty. You okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh geez, Jake." Betty managed to say.

"Yeah, give us a break, Misty." The droid told her.

"I knew we'd find you two snoozing down here." Misty started to day.

Al of a sudden, the two looked at each other, then to their lovers as they began to remember everything.

"No, wait!" Delete began, "This huge black THING swallowed me and Betty right up! We couldn't breathe and-Owie." He started feeling a bit of pain on the head while the two looked curiously at them.

"Are you still dreaming?" Misty asked.

"It wasn't a dream." Betty said, looking like she was protecting him, "It felt so real."

"Or was it?" Delete said to himself. "Oh, I don't really know."

"What was that place we went to anyway?"

"I don't know...it was so bizarre and weird..."

The two sighed, then walked past both Jake and Misty.

"Yeah, sure." Misty said.

"It ain't as weird as to when we all first met." Jake began. "We thought we were all enemies, especially since you're still working for Hacker. Anyway, eventually, we all decided to merge our worlds together, thanks to Grandpa and Yami Yugi, so Ash could be with Ami, you could be with Misty, and I could be with Betty."

Betty then said to him, "So anyway, what were home towns like?"

"Yeah, like where you grew up or something." Delete also asked.

The two then realized something: Both Jake and Misty lost their memories of their home worlds during the merging of their worlds.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you lost your memories of it." Betty said to them.

"Besides, we told you before that we don't remember." Misty said to them.

"Nothing at all from either one of you?" the droid asked, still curious.

"Sorry, dog, nothing." Jake answered sadly.

"Well," Betty began, "do you guys ever want to go back?"

"We're happy here," Misty said to them with her hair slightly blowing in the wind, "But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Same here, guys." Jake agreed.

Betty then held Jake's hand as Delete held Misty's.

"We would like to see it too," Delete began in excitement, "Along with all the other worlds out there."

"We like to see it all!" Betty grinned.

"Yo, so what are we all waiting for?" Jake said.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them.

The group turned and saw Marik (the one who called them), carrying a large log on his shoulder, along with a white haired girl with a crown and eyes similar to Nemesis'. She wore a school uniform with white socks and brown shoes. Her name was Janet O'Malley.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about us?" Janet said to them.

She tossed the log to Delete, who weakly tried holding it, but fell to the ground.

"Geez, you guys must be getting lazy. We're the only ones working on the raft." Janet said to them.

Marik then looked at Jake with Misty as he said, "And you're both just as lazy."

The two just smiled a bit as they rubbed their heads, looking embarassed.

"So you noticed, yo." Jake said to them.

"Okay then," Misty began, "We'll finish together. I'll race you guys."

They all looked confused while Janet said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"All right, it's cool," Jake said, "Ready?

They then prepared to race each other as Betty said, "GO!"

They then started running and racing toward another part of where they were as they chuckled as of laughed happily.

**Delete & Betty's Kingdom Hearts**

**World Name: _Cyberspace_**

A bit later, Delete, Betty, Jake, and Misty were talking to each other as Jake looked at the list.

"Okay then," he began, "you guys need to find the following to help finish our raft: Two Logs. One Cloth, and One Rope."

"Just remember to bring everything back here and if you need help," Misty spoke, "well, just ask us. We're counting on you two."

Betty smiled, saying, "You can count on us."

"We'll get your stuff." Delete said to them.

Then with that, the two quickly left Jake and Misty. The two grinned to each other, then nodded to each other.

"I'll get the logs, okay?" she said as she saw the droid nodding his head.

"Okay then," he began, "then I'll take care of the cloth and rope."

With that, the two splitted up. With Betty, she looked at a pink haired girl with odangos named Ami, watching the sun while standing on the dock.

"Ah," Ami began, "the breeze feels great."

She smiled as she picked up the first log. Then, she headed off to find the next one. At another part of the cybersite, she saw a man in a white sleeveless coat named Seto Kaiba looking at her.

"Hey, what's happening?" Seto said to her.

"Nothing much actually," she told him before grabbing the next log.

As she ran back, she passed a boy Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum carrying what appeared to be logs and a cloth as he looked at her.

"Are you working on your own raft too, Ash?" she told him.

The boy with his logs nodded saying, "Yeah, thanks to Seto and Ami."

Then, he ran to where Delete was heading after the droid finished getting his cloth. When both of them came to the two ropes, Ash looked at Delete.

"Hey, Delete." he said to him.

The robot grinned, "Hi, Ash."

"Are you feeling lucky today?" he asked the droid.

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

Ash and Delete then picked up wooden sticks for swords as the two ropes fell to the ground.

"You ready to do, Delete?"

"I guess so."

(BGM Song: Mezase Pokemon Master Movie Version)

**_Pokemon Getto da ze---! (I'll get you, Pokemon!)_**

Then, the two grinned as they charged and clashed their wooden stick-like swords to each other. That was when a Pokemon named Pikachu and an orange look-alike with a scar on its head named Ling Ling noticed and watched the two beginning to battle.

**_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka (For example, in fire, in water, in grass, in forests)  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!) (in earth, in clouds, in that girl's skirt (eek!))_**

Ash jumped to the side, trying to slash Delete down as the droid blocked the move quickly.

"Starring Robert Tinkler"  
"Tajja Isen"

**_Nakanaka nakanaka (very, very,)  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo (very, very difficult but)  
Kanarazu GET da ze! (surely I'll get you!)  
Pokemon GET da ze! (I'll get you, Pokemon!)_**

Sand was flashed everywhere as Delete back-flipped away when Ash slashed down. Ash then saw Delete trying to back kick him, but he evaded quickly.

"Jonathan Todd Ross"  
"Kelly Sherridan"

**_Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai (farewell, bye-bye, Masara Town)  
Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachu!) (I'm taking a journey with my friends)  
Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri (I'll win with my sharpened skills)  
Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e (and make new friends as I go to the next city)_**

All at the same time, Betty, who came back, noticed as well as four other people named May, Max, Brock, and Dawn along with a baby Squirtle. Then, they saw the blades clanging together.

"Rachel Lillis"  
"Dante Basco"

**_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante (of course I always go dexterously)  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) (there's no compensation, but... (that's not so!))  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru (there's no compensation, but... (that's not so!))  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru (because I have my friends)_**

They sighed while Ash and Delete continued battling each other. Ash grinned, trying to hit the droid with a downward slash while Delete dodged and backflipped away.

"Cathy Cavadini"  
"Tara Strong"  
"EG Daily"

**_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka (For example, in fire, in water, in grass, in forests)  
Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Shitsukoi!) (in earth, in clouds, in that girl's skirt (you're persistent!))_**

The Pokemon trainer dodge rolled as Delete hit the ground. Then, Ash kicked the droid, making him fall to the other side. That did not stop him, however as he charged again and nearly hit Ash, only to hit his arm with the wooden blade.

"Colin Fox"  
"Tom Kenny"  
"Gilbert Gottfried"

**_Nakanaka nakanaka (very, very,)  
Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo (very, very difficult but)  
Kanarazu GET da ze! (surely I'll get you!)  
Pokemon GET da ze! (I'll get you, Pokemon!)_**

All while a purple bird-like droid named Digit, a boy with spikey hair named Yugi, and a black haired boy named Mokuba noticed as well as Marik, Janet, Misty, and Jake as they ran to watch the two fighters clashing and slashing with the wooden swords.

"Featuring Jeff Harris"  
"Monica Stori"  
"And Christopher Lloyd as The Hacker"

**_Tatakai tsukarete o-yasumi gunnai (I got tired in battle, good night, good night)  
Mabuta wo tojireba yomigaeru (Pikachu?) (if I close my eyes, I'll revive)  
Honoo ga moete kaze ga mai (flames burn, winds blow)  
Nakigoe todoroku ano batoru ga (flames burn, winds blow)_**

Delete and Ash looked at each other with determination as Ash swung hard, hitting Delete's hand and making him yelp. The droid did not look like he enjoyed it as he backflipped and kicked Ash by the chin, making him glare.

"Original Kingdom Hearts by Disney and Square-Enix"

**_Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo tte (yesterday's enemy is today's friend)  
Furui kotoba ga aru kedo (Furui to wa nan ja!) (those are old words but... (what do you mean "old"!))  
Kyou no tomo wa ashita mo tomodachi (today's friend is also tomorrow's friend)  
Sou sa Eien ni (today's friend is also tomorrow's friend)_**

Unknown to the fighters or the other watchers, a green skinned man with a black wig named Hacker secretly watched glaring.

"How dare he hang with those meddlesome moppots! One day, they will pay..." he said to himself before leaving with what looked like a black orb.

"Dedicated to JusSonic, Darth Ben Valor, Neros Uremeshi, Tinyrocket, MikariStar, Grand High Idol, and all others."

**_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni (Ah! I long to become a Pokemon master)  
Naritai na Naranakucha (I must become one)  
Zettai natte yaru---! (I will surely become one!)_**

The battle became harder as Ash fell down, but jumped up toward Delete, who was hit. The droid frowned as he slashed furiously toward Ash.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked a concerned Misty to Janet.

"I think he'll do okay," she said to her, "besides, it doesn't seem tiring to either him nor Ash."

"Executive Producer JusSonic"

**_Yume wa itsu ka honto ni naru tte (dreams always become true)  
Dare ka ga utatte itai kedo (somebody sung that but)  
Tsubomi ga itsu ka hana hiraku you ni (it's like a bud always blooming)  
Yume wa kanau mono (dreams are things that come true)_**

As Seto and Ami noticed, they rushed to watch while the two fighters continued slashing and dashing, hitting while getting splinters due to the swords made of wood.

"All characters copyrighed by their respective owners."

**_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante (of course I always go dexterously)  
Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Pika pika!) (there's no compensation, but...)  
Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru (there's no compensation, but... (that's not so!))  
Koitsu-tachi ga iru (because I have my friends)_**

"Better watch it," Ash said to him, "because I'll win this one."

He laughed as he spoke, "Not if I take you down first."

The two clanged their wooden blades once more.

"Produced by Neros Uremeshi"

**_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni (Ah! I long to become a Pokemon master)  
Naritai na Naranakucha (I must become one)  
Zettai natte yaru---! (I will surely become one!)_**

"The two dodged carefully, but then stopped once more, glancing before charging to each other.

"Supervised by Neros Uremeshi and JusSonic"

**_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni (Ah! I long to become a Pokemon master)  
Naritai na Naranakucha (I must become one)  
Zettai natte yaru---! (I will surely become one!)_**

The others just watched with concern. Then, they both charged, giving out one huge slash.

"Directed by Julayla"

(End Mezase Pokemon Master Movie Version)

Then, both Ash and Delete fell to their knees, trying to stay up.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked them.

"Seto, you have to do something." Mokuba, Seto's little brother, spoke.

All Seto did was grin as he helped the two up.

"You know, I think you two are getting a little better at these fights." he said to them.

All while Marik, Misty, Janet, and Jake looked at both Delete and Betty, who was helping him up.

"Anyway, Betty and I got the stuff, I think." he said as he showed him the rope that was once next to the other rope as Ash took it.

Betty just sighed as she said, "Anyway, after that battle you have, I guess you deserve a rest."

He nodded slightly while Ash grinned, picking up the other rope as he headed out.

"Hey, Delete...I won't hold back next time." he said to him.

"Me neither" Delete told him.

Ami then helped Ash and Kaiba as she said, "Let's go back home."

"Yeah, come on, guys." Max said, "Time to finish up our raft."

With that, Ash's group departed from the others as the three went into the portal back to the town Ash, May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Baby Squirtle, Pikachu, Ami, and Kaiba went.

"See ya!" Ash shouted before he completely went in along with Pikachu and the others.

Later that day, at dusk, Delete in bandages, Misty, Betty, Jake, Marik, Janet, Ling Ling, Digit, Mokuba, and Yugi watched the sunset over the ocean.

"So, there are other worlds out there?" asked the darker red haired girl.

Janet nodded slightly, saying, "Maybe. We'll never find out by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Digit asked them.

"Who knows?" Marik replied to him, "We'll just have to give it a try. And if it doesn't work, even if it is Cyberspace, we'll think of something else."

"Yeah," Janet said, "All I know is that neither me, Ling Ling, nor Marik want to stay around here anymore...it's getting kinda boring."

Jake looked at them as he said, "So, say we actually do end up in another world, dog. What would we do then?"

They paused, giving themselves time to think.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Marik told them, "It's just...I've always wondered why we are here. If there are more worlds out there, why did we end up where we are? Suppose there are other worlds...then both ours and Cyberspace are just small pieces of something greater."

"So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Janet asked them.

All while Ling Ling looked from the tree branch, sighing as it said in it's own language, "_Dunno._"

Then, Janet pushed Ling Ling, causing it to lose balance and fall off the tree and onto the dirt. It coughed while Ling Ling had caused the others to burst out laughing. The creature glared daggers at them angrily.

Finally, after a while, the group fell back into a serene silence.

Finally, Janet spoke again softly, "That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here and playing won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go!"

The others looked interested as Mokuba said, "Wow, you've both been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?"

"You have to think Jake Long and Misty," Marik grinned.

"Yeah," Janet began, "If they hadn't gotten the idea, we probably would've never thought of this."

She then smiled to Jake as she said, "Thanks."

Jake blushed a bit, saying, "Hey, no problem, yo."

A bit later, the group looked tired as a portal below where the beach house opened. There, Jake and Misty entered first. All while Janet, Ling Ling, and Marik grinned, taking two star-like fruits from a tree.

"Hey, Betty!" she shouted.

"Delete!" Marik called out.

The two turned as the fruits were given to them.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Marik asked.

"Huh?" Delete questioned as he looked at the fruit.

"A paopu fruit? Janet, Marik, what are you-" Betty started.

"Don't you remember the legendary tale of this fruit?" Marik asked them.

Janet sighed, knowing Delete wouldn't remember as she spoke, "Legend has it when two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what!"

The two gave them a strange look as she continued, "Don't you want some?"

"Come on, you know you want to try it." Marik said to them.

"What are you talking-" Delete asked before he realized that they were joking.

The two and Ling Ling laughed as they walked across the bridge, down to the portal.

Betty and Delete sighed, shaking their heads as they walked as well, tossing the fruits into the water.

Digit, down below, then lead Betty into the portal, leading the humans, cat-in-disguise, and creature home. All while Delete realized something.

"I gotta get home or the boss would kill me." Delete shouted as he ran off, heading to another portal leading to the Northern Frontier, home of him, his brother, Buzz, and his boss, The Hacker.

Digit could only sigh as he got in a vehicle and fly off the island.

"I just wish there was some way to make Delete chose the right path," he said to himself as he headed back to Control Central, his home where his mentor, Motherboard, lived.

Meanwhile, inside a futuristic-like city called Tokyo City, inside the lab of a famous scientist named Professor Utonium, a spikey haired girl walked around, grinning as she headed to a door labeled "Powerpuff Girls Z Dressing Room".

She had blackish-purple hair and green eyes with a determined look. She wore a green cap, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with green on the rims, a white belt with a green compact that had the letter "P" on it, green shorts with two brown-gold side belts, and white-green shoes. Her name was Kaoru, a tomboy girl who can secretly become Buttercup Z, a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

She cleared her throat and went in, opening the door.

"Hey, you two." she began, "You guys really need to lighten up about what happened the other-"

She then noticed the room empty. She then spotted a mechanical dog with a letter in its mouth.

The mechanical dog was yellow with brown ears and a tail. It had a purple nose, beady black eyes, and a white muzzle. It wore a brown collar with a bone on it, which had purple cloth in the middle, and a red jumpsuit. Its name was Peach, the mechanical dog summoner of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Hey, Peach, whatcha got there?" she asked it.

"It's a letter for you, wan!" Peach spoke as the letter was handed to her.

She looked at the letter for a moment, then gasped as she realized what it was saying. That was when a screaming Kaoru quickly headed out of the room.

"Girls!" she shouted for them while looking in the lab.

Inside the lab, Kaoru ran into the lab, looking around. There, she saw two girls, one eating candy, and the other one, sleeping.

The first girl, eating the candy, was a red haired girl with a long pony tail that went to her bottom rear and pink eyes. She wore a huge red bow, a ponytail clip with a heart, a white shirt with a gold heart in the middle and red sleeves with two pink stripes in each arm, a white belt with a pink compact with a "P", blue jean skirt, and pink shoes. Her name was Momoko aka Blossom Z, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

The other girl, sleeping, was a blonde haired girl with curly pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a blue tie, a white belt with a blue compact with a "P", a blue-dark blue plaided skirt, long white socks, and black mary janes. Her name was Miyako aka Bubbles Z of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Momoko! Miyako! Stop eating and wake up! This is serious!" she shouted toward them.

However, it had no effect on either of them as Momoko was still eating and Miyako was still sleeping. Furiously, she kicked them both up as she shouted.

"Wake up!!" she shouted.

Momoko and Miyako screamed as the two were off the couch while Momoko glared at Kaoru.

"Geez, what's the problem, Kaoru?" she asked.

"Oh boy, what's going on now?" Miyako also asked.

"Nevermind that!" Buttercup snapped, "We've got a problem, you two. But don't tell anyone about it."

"Professor Utonium?" Momoko asked.

"No, not even the professor!"

"What about Ken-kun?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, heck no!" she spoke to them.

"What about Sakura?" asked Momoko.

"Or Kinomi?" asked Miyako.

"Or Naoko?"

"Or Shirly?"

"Or Courage?"

"And what about Miss Bellum?"

"And the mayor-"

"Shut up!" Kaoru shouted, "We're not telling anyone! It's top secret!"

Then, Momoko and Miyako looked passed Kaoru, then said, "Good morning, guys."

Kaoru gulped as she turned around. There, she was shocked to find a few people mentioned earlier: a man named Professor Utonium, a boy named Ken Kitazawa, a pink haired girl named Sakura Lumpkins, a blonde girl named Kinomi, a brown haired girl named Naoko, an old man called the mayor, and a blonde haired woman who had her face hidden by an electronic clipboard named Miss Bellum, all behind her.

"Uh...hi, guys. He-he." she could only say as she sweatdropped.

The next day, back in Cyberspace, Delete, after sneaking out of the Grim Wreaker, his boss' ship, early that morning, he ran as he saw Digit flying toward him with the ship he flew.

"Get in, Delete. We've got a raft to help out on at Beachatopia." he said to the droid.

With that, Delete hopped on, then, they flew away from the Northern Frontier and into the portal leading to Beachatopia.

Ever since the day that the worlds that Delete, Yugi, Jake, Puffy AmiYumi, and Ash Ketchum lived on merged, Digit and Delete along with the Cybersquad had started getting along with each other in secrecy. The only problem was that if the droid's boss, The Hacker, ever found out, he would be dismantled.

A while later, at Beachtopolis, both Delete and Digit arrived as they saw a brown haired boy named Slider with Mokuba.

"Hey, Delete," the older-looking boy began, "have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit?"

He saw the teal robot shaking his head as he continued, "They say that if you share with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity."

Digit looked confused as he said, "Uh, I never heard it that way, Slider."

"Well," he said admitedly, "it is kinda romantic. Besides, maybe one day, when I find the right person, I should try it some time."

Mokuba sighed as he said, "The others are waiting for us, you two. Come on."

With that, they waved to Slider as Delete said, "Good luck finding that lucky person!"

As the trio headed down toward the house, there, they saw an african girl named Jackie as she said, "Hey guys. Me and Shari Spotter are going to do a little exploring today."

She then pointed to a moss-covered cavern as she continued, "You know, the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, right?"

"Right, I think," Mokuba said to her before they left her.

"I wonder where Betty is today?"

Then, the group heard shouts as they headed to where Betty, Marik, Janet, Ling Ling, Misty, and Yugi were waiting.

"Excalibur!"

"Highwind!"

"Excalibur!"

"Highwind!"

Then, as the three came to where the raft was made, they sighed as Digit said, "Yep, just typical. They're arguing about what to name the raft."

That was when Misty and Jake came up to them as Yugi, following said, "Are you guys at it again?"

Jake then grinned, "How about the usual: a race?"

They looked at him as Delete said, "Why don't we just call it the 'Excali-wind?'"

The group looked at him with a confused looked as they sweatdropped.

"Anyway," Misty began, "you know the rules: First one to tag the tree at the end of this area and make it back here wins."

Delete, Janet, Betty, and Marik prepared as the droid said, "Uh, if I or Betty win, I'm captain and if either you or Janet win..."

"I get to share to paopu with Misty." Marik finished.

Betty looked at him as she said, "Huh? What are you-?

"Is that a deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Misty!" the cat-in-disguise smirked.

"Okay, coolios, get ready!" the asian said.

Then, Ling Ling shouted, "Ikiou zou!"

The four were off as they ran. Unfortunately, Delete was slower than the other three as he kept tripping and nearly fell off the rickety old bridge that led over the tide pool below.

"Betty! Go on without me!" he shouted.

"No!" she said, helping him, "I don't tend to leave my friends behind."

She grabbed him as they ran across together, though it cost them the lead.

At the end of the bridge, the four splitted up. Betty quickly got on the watchtower where she would ride down on a pulley and end up on a smaller cliff where she would jump off it and go into a quick sprint toward the cliff wall.

The rivals, however, jumped down a small drop, ran across the shore, and ran to the cliff wall.

Delete took the longer way to the left of the watchtower.

Even though they chose their own paths, they each had different weaknesses. But eventually, Betty made it first, then Delete as they ran back together. Janet and Marik touched, though colliding with each other. That was the advantage that both Delete and Betty needed to head back and win. Once the two reached the finish line, they jumped for joy.

"Hooray! We did it!" the excited teal droid shouted.

"So, Excalibur it is then!" she grinned.

"Calm down," Janet said as she fixed herself, "it's just a name."

Delete then turned to Marik as he said, "Now, about that paopu fruit thingie..."

"I was only joking. You don't have to do it." Marik said, making Delete frown.

Then, Misty came up to them as she said, "Anyway, today we collect provisions for our trip. Delete, Betty, you're looking for the following: One Seagull Egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and some drinking water."

"And please, don't get any of that ocean water," Jake said to them, "I almost choked on one that my little sister tricked me to drinking."

With that, Delete and Betty head out as Mokuba, Digit, and Yugi followed before the five splitted up at the other side.

A while later, Betty saw an african girl wearing glasses and wizard's clothing named Shari Spotter as the african said, "You know, Betty, I think you've gotten stronger. But the odds are you're probably still no match for that nasty assassin samurai, Nemesis AS."

"Tell me about it," Betty said to her.

"Besides, the three of us took her on 3-to-1 last time and she whooped us all. If it weren't for those two, Sparky and X-5, she would've killed us...well, I guess Jake and Misty could always count on someone like Janet and Marik."

"You wanna go a round with me, Shari?" she asked the female wizard.

"Sure can." Shari grinned as she prepared her magic wand.

Then, the two fought fiercely as Betty dodged Shari's thunder spells. As she flipped around and upper-cutted Shari, she unknowingly broke the strap that held her bracelet, letting it fall to the ground next to Janet, who was gathering her own items with Ling Ling.

"What's this?" she asked herself, "Can this be...?"

Then, she gasped as she saw recorded holograms of Betty as Atomic Betty fighting many villains, including herself as Nemesis. Ling Ling looked concerned as she turned to it.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you, Ling Ling?" she asked it quietly.

Ling Ling looked a little down as it sighed, nodding slightly. Janet just glared, dropping the bracelet and leaving as Betty triple kicked Shari down to the ground.

The african wizard got up as she said, "Wow, you're getting good, huh?"

"Thanks," Betty said to her.

Then, she noticed her bracelet on the ground as she noticed both Janet and Ling Ling leaving. She looked confused, but sighed as she picked it up next to a fresh mushroom.

After a while, Yugi had found Seagull Egg, Mokuba a fresh bottle of drinking water and coconuts, Digit some fish, and Delete another mushroom.

When they were almost done, Delete met up with Betty as they were inside the cavern that Jackie talked about earlier.

At the far end of the cavern was a single brown door of some sort. It had no door handle and everybody supposed that it was just there for decoration. The walls of the cavern were covered with vines and tree roots. What parts weren't covered with those has scrapes and scratches that created pictures and murals. They were the work of the children of Cyberspace. Betty and Delete looked at two particular ones.

They were particular pictures that Jake and Misty created with them a while after meeting them. There, they remembered their past selves trying to draw real well like Jake and Misty had done. They could only turn to the two they secretly had fallen for with smiles on their faces.

Delete then picked up a chalk, broke it in two, then gave it to Betty. She smiled, knowing what they were about to do, as they drew on the rock wall, creating chalk drawings.

Soon after, they were finished as it was added onto the drawing that Misty and Jake had done before. Betty drew herself holding a paopu fruit up to Jake while Delete made a drawing of himself holding his paopu fruit to Misty, though it was looked like it was also aiming to Betty.

They stepped back after finishing as they smiled to their piece of art.

Suddenly, they heard something as Betty said, "Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this world." someone spoke to them.

"Huh?" Delete asked as the two saw a figure in a huge black cloak.

"This world has been connected." The figure said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure spoke to them.

Delete, gulping, then spoke, "Well, whoever you are, don't scare us like that!"

Betty then realized something as she said, "Wait a minute, where did you come from?

"You do not yet know what lies behind this door." The dark figure replied.

"So, you're from another world?" the confused droid asked.

"There is much to learn, you understand so little." The figure said harshly to them.

"Oh yeah?" Delete shouted.

Betty then shouted, "You'll see, we'll get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure finished.

The two then felt something as they turned to the brown door. They then looked back where the figure was, but he was gone.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Delete shivered as he picked up the last mushroom.

"Come on, Delete, the others are probably waiting for us." Betty said as the two left the cavern.

That evening, as the sun on Beachtopolis was setting, Betty, Delete, Misty, and Jake were sitting at the edge of the docks alone as they watched.

"Yo, Betty," Jake said quietly, "You and the others noticed something about Marik and Janet? They...they've changed..."

"What do you mean?" the curious droid asked.

"You know, I think they've changed." Misty said to them.

"What does that mean?" Betty asked her.

"Well..." Misty began, but couldn't finish.

"You guys okay?" A concerned Delete asked.

Then, Jake looked like he got a determined look as he said, "Betty! Let's take the raft and hip-hop go-just the four of us!"

"Huh?" The three said, looking confused.

"Just joking, y'all." Jake laughed.

"What's gotten into you? You're the ones that are changed, Jake and Misty."

"Maybe," Misty began before standing up, "You know, we were a little afraid at first, but now I guess we're ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?"

"Yeah," Betty exclaimed.

"Of course, Misty." Delete said to her.

"And you two, don't ever change." the boy-dragon said to Delete and Betty.

They just looked confused as Misty said, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

"I still can't believe you keep forgetting things like what a paopu fruit is yesterday, Delete." Betty said quietly to him.

"I can't help it." He told her, "I sometimes get a short-term memory loss."

They only laughed about it.

(BGM: Queen Beryl-sama)

Meanwhile, with Janet, she with Ling Ling looked up at the sky, though she was more angry about earlier that day.

"How could she...how could she lie to me like that?!" she said.

"_Janet, please. You don't want to stress yourself out._" it said to her.

She glared angrily, furiously ripping her watch off, revealing her true form: Nemesis AS.

"Shut up! You knew that we were both residing on Earth, yet you were keeping it all a secret!" she angrily shouted to Ling Ling.

"Nemesis-sama!" Ling Ling gasped, knowing that the two would be caught.

They then noticed another cat coming through the portal. This one was a male and he was siamese. He had brown fur with dark brown fur on the muzzle, arms and legs, a black beard and a black mustache. He wore a white headdress, a red dictator's robe, a ring with a strange stone, and brown shoes. He was Maximus IQ, Nemesis' boss and secret love.

"Nemesis, I noticed the signal on your watch turned from red to black. What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

She just glared at him as she said, "Maximus...Atomic Betty is that girl."

He looked surprised as they noticed Marik, talking to a figure, before he noticed the two cats.

"What the-?! Janet?" He questioned.

The figure in the shadows grinned saying, "Ah, the dictator and the samurai assassin, I was just looking for you two."

"Who the hell are you? And it's Nemesis, Marik!" the female cat glanced, preparing to take out her katana.

"You ask who I am? That is not important right now, but I am a controller of darkness," the figure explained.

Marik then looked at Nemesis as he said, "I see...well, this person was just asking me about wanting to help us...and this fella you have with you and Ling Ling."

The male cat glared angrily, shouting, "I'm Supreme Overlord, Maximus IQ! How dare you say that!"

The figure grinned wickedly as he said, "Tell me, what are your great desires? Marik, is it not to be with the girl? And Nemesis, was it, is it not for you and your boyfriend to destroy Atomic Betty?"

"Maximus is my friend, not my boyfriend!" she shouted as she was trying to hide the blushes in her face.

"Besides," Maximus began as he threatened with his lightsaber, "I don't know and don't care who you are. I just want to concentrate on killing Atomic Betty!"

"Their hearts are so strong like mine," Marik said to the figure, "So strong, it's enough to harness the darkness."

Ling Ling just looked a bit frightened as it backed away, slowly.

"Do you not want to best that friend of yours, Marik?" the figure said to them, "And Maximus, Nemesis, don't you want to prove you're the strongest once and for all? Do you all want to prove it to Misty and your two friends?"

Ling Ling gasped as it said to itself, "Minimus-kun..."

"So," Marik said to the figure, "You know about Misty, but how?"

The figure ignored his question as the figure walked slowly toward the trio.

"Marik...Nemesis...Maximus..." the figure started, "You three have the chance to become all powerful! So powerful that the ones you despised would never be able to stand up against either of you. Entire worlds could fall at your feet! Snap your fingers and you'd be the kings and queen of everything!"

He then leaned the confused trio as Ling Ling began to run off, looking worried.

"Now listen up, you three," the figure said to them, "Listen closely as I tell you of the all powerful darkness."

(End Queen Beryl-sama)

Back in Tokyo City, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Sakura, Kinomi, Naoko, Professor Utonium, the mayor, Miss Bellum, and Ken were reading the letter that Peach, who was napping, read earlier.

_Kaoru,_

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. My bud and I hate to leave you all but we've gotta go check into it.

There's someone with a "key"–the key to our survival. So I need you, Momoko, Miyako, Sakura, Kinomi, and Naoko to find him or her, okay? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Neo Tokyo and find Roy Mustang. He'll point you in the right direction.

Your friends, the Neko Girl and Spirit Gun Wielder.

P.S. Will you apologize to both Fuzzy and Momoko for us? Thanks, Kaoru-chan.

Finally, Ken looked worried as he spoke, "But what could this mean, guys?"

"It means that we'll just have to trust both of them." Professor Utonium said, "They know what they're doing."

"Poor them," Sakura said, "I sure hope they're all right."

Then, Naoko looked at the mayor as she said, "Mayor-san, don't worry. We'll find them and this 'key'."

"Thank you, Powerpuff Girls Zetto." the mayor simply said.

Then, Kinomi looked a bit worried as she said, "Miss Bellum, can you make sure that the professor and Ken take care of the city and Himeko-chan, Naoko's friend?"

"Of course," she began, "Just be careful, now, all of you. Make sure you take Courage and Shirly with you."

The girls hugged the older woman and the males. Then, finally, the professor turned his attention behind himself.

"One more thing," he started, "To chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

There, the girls saw a penguin waving to them. He wore a bowtie with a bib to look like a part of a tuxedo, sleeve collars, and glasses. On his hand was a microphone. His name was Tux the Penguin.

"Hey, ladies, over here." he spoke in a slight lisp, "What do you get when you meet a person face to face? A greeting! Zing!"

Momoko, Miyako, Naoko, and Sakura laughed a bit while both Kinomi and Kaoru laughed nervously.

"We hope you return safely." Ken said, "Please, bring them back."

With a nod, the girls with Tux rushed off.

Later, as they headed down the steps of the laboratory, they were speaking to Tux.

"Whoa, your world's gone, too?" Kinomi asked in a shock.

"Yeah, and believe me it stinks worse than that rotten sushi from the barrels of fishdom. Zing! Anyway, we were all seperated from each other and as far as I know, I'm the only one from there to get here, if you know what I mean."

Then, Kaoru looked at the girls saying, "Guys?"

Momoko then nodded as she said, "Right. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"'Order'!" Naoko said to her.

"That's what I said," Momoko stated, "World order!"

As they headed down, Miyako spoke, "You guys think we need some new clothes when we get there?"

Later, inside what appeared to be a hangar, the Girls with Tux came to the dock, which was three yards away from a strange ship.

Kaoru walked up to the intercom and called into it, "Hey, up there! Kaoru to launch crew! We're ready to board."

Then, a black haired woman named Ms. Keane and a professor called Honda Mercurius aka Dr. Dude when transformed, looked at the crew.

"I think the ships are ready to launch, girls." Honda said to them.

"The dogs, Courage and Shirly, are waiting inside." Ms. Keane said to them.

They headed inside as they looked around the ship. There inside, they saw two dogs. The first dog was a pink shivering dog with brown spots and brown ears as well as a hole in his tooth. The second was a green chihuahua with a sapphire and emerald eye. She wore a blue head bandana, a gold earring, a pink cape, a green sleeveless dress, and green shoes. Their names were Courage and Shirly.

"I hope the other Sailor Senshi will be okay without us." the pink dog said to them.

Naoko just grinned as she said, "Hey, you've seen what Usagi and her friends can do, don't worry."

The ship prepared to take off as they looked out the window and saw the others. They gave out a thumbs-up to them as Shirly began piloting the ship out of the world.

"Here we go!" she shouted as they were off to another world, to a place called Neo Tokyo.

"I hope we also find Sakurako and Souichirou." was all that a worried Sakura could say.

Back at Cyberspace, inside Delete's room, he sighed as he turned on his bed.

He had arrived home at the wrong time when Hacker was trying to create his latest plan to take over Cyberspace. When he was caught, Hacker immediately yelled at the younger droid, grounding him until he would learn to obey his rules.

All Delete could do at the time was sigh sadly, wondering what things would have been like if he were to actually be a member of the Cybersquad and go to the planet his friend, Ash, went to. He also heard the words that he heard earlier from Misty.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._" Misty's words replayed in the droid's head.

He sighed, then nodded as he stood up, saying, "That does it. I don't care if I do get punished alot."

He then turned to some rabbit plushes as he said, "George, Buster, Babs, Bugs, Lola, Junior, Ace, guys...we're leaving tonight."

He quickly began packing his items, carefully placing in his clothing, his plushes, and a photo. He sighed, looking at the photo of himself with his friends around him: the Cybersquad themselves, Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Ami, Misty, Betty, a green alien named Sparky, a robot named X-5, Digit, Jake, Yumi, May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Shari, Slider, Pikachu, Baby Squirtle, a hispanic girl named Paloma, a brown haired boy named Noah, Spud, Trixie, Janet, Ling Ling, and even a small round teal robot with a mask named Buzz, Delete's brother.

He sighed, looking at the photo for a minute before placing it in his bag. With that, Delete climbed onto a window, then looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, Buzzy. I'll miss you." he began before looking seriously, "And boss...I wish you would've been nicer. Goodbye."

With that, the droid hopped out of his room and out of the Grim Wreaker just as a voice called out to him.

"Delete! Get over here! Your dinner's getting cold!" The Hacker's voice shouted.

When the pointy chinned green skinned man came in, he looked angrily as he spoke.

"Delete? I know you're still upset about being grounded, but that's no excuse to-" he began.

He gasped as he now noticed Delete's room was empty and his window was opened.

"That blasted duncebucket!" he shouted, "I knew I should never have left him alone!"

He then looked at the figure appearing. This was the same figure that had appeared to Marik, Maximus, and Nemesis before as the cyborg glanced at the figure.

"What do you want?" he said, looking like he demanded an answer.

"The Hacker," the figure began, "our time to leave is now."

He realized what that meant as he said, "Fine...it's better then going on a pointless search."

Meanwhile, with Betty, she sighed as she was in her room, back in Pallet Town.

"_And you two, don't ever change._" the voice of Jake Long kept repeating inside her own head.

She looked in the computer, showing an image of Beachatopia in a thunder storm. She gasped as she looked shocked.

"What? A storm?" she said to herself before realizing. "Oh no, the raft!"

She then saw an image of a blue haired, purple skinned female head appearing on the screen. She was known as Motherboard.

"Atomic Betty," she began, "You and your friends are needed at Beachatopia."

She then saw a portal opening as Betty nodded, looking determined as she spoke to her bracelet, where the hologram of Sparky and X-5 showed.

"Guys, we're needed in Cyberspace." she said to them, "We need you two for this one."

"We're on it, Chief." Sparky said as Betty jumped in the portal before it closed.

A siamese cat looked shocked as a voice called out to her.

"Betty! Dinner's ready! Betty?" was what the voice of her mom said.

Back with Delete, he looked back at where he once lived while running in the Northern Frontier.

"I wish I could bring you along, big brother, but I don't want you getting in trouble cause of me." he said, looking back in regret.

Just then, a familiar portal opened as Digit poked his head out.

"Delete!" he shouted, "We got a problem! The raft's gonna be torn to pieces unless we get to Beachatopia quickly!"

"That's where I'm heading!" a shocked Delete said to him. "Take me there before Hacker finds me!"

Digit looked shocked as he said, "You mean you're no longer part of Hacker's crew?"

"I hope so."

"I'll throw a congratuation party when we have time, but right now, let's help protect the raft before it breaks or worse!"

Delete nodded, then with a determination, he held onto his bag of items, then jumped through the portal with Digit following him.

At Beachatopia, the droids jumped to the dock as did Betty, Sparky, X-5, Yugi, Mokuba, a baseball player girl named Cassie, and a red haired boy named Richie along with a spikey haired Pikachu named Sparky.

"What's going on?" Casey asked them.

"It looks like Motherboard needs all of us." Richie explained.

The yellow robot looked concerned as he said, "If that is true, then where are the Cybersquad, Jake Long, Ash, and the others?"

Digit just sighed, saying, "I really don't know. But when I opened the portal, I was in a huge shock. The planet started turning black and people all over were disappearing, including Matt, Jackie, and Inez!"

"What!?" they all said in shock.

"Then that means..." Delete began, now looking extremely worried.

"And besides, before he disappeared too," the cy-boid began, "Laoshi told me that Jake noticed something was wrong with Misty and went after her. That and also, Marik and Janet never came out of Beachatopia."

They gasped in shock as Casey looked concerned as did the others.

"Then we're going to have to split up and find them, quickly." Betty said, informing them on what to do.

With that, Delete, Betty, Digit, and Yugi went in one direction while Sparky, X-5, Richie, Pikachu Sparky, Casey, and Mokuba went in the other directions of the island.

As Delete and Betty's group went to where the shack was, unknowingly, familiar black creatures that both Delete and Betty had faced started to arise from the ground, preparing to pounce on their backs, all while the four noticed three familiar figures on the small island.

When they reached the island, Maximus, Nemesis holding her watch, and Marik had their backs turned from them as the female cat's crown glowed black.

Betty glared, asking, "All right, Maximus and Nemesis, what are you doing with Marik? What have you both done to Jake and Janet?"

"Janet," the cat female began, "I was once that pathetic human, but not anymore."

She then dropped it to the ground as it broke, making Betty look shocked.

"Then, that means...all this time, you were her!" Betty said in conclusion.

Nemesis glared at her as she said, "All because Lord Maximus and I found you, Atomic Betty."

She was in extreme shock, surprise, sorrow, and anger, glaring at what used to be her friend. After a moment, only Delete began to speak.

"We can talk about this later, right now, we need to know where Misty and Jake are." He said before turning to Marik. "We thought that they were with you."

"The door has been opened..." Marik said to them.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"To the outside world!" Maximus exclaimed, "The door has been opened, Atomic Betty! This is probably our chance!"

"What?!" Digit asked, "Are you nuts like Hacker?"

"But still," the red haired girl began, "we have to find them! We have to find them before...before..."

The two shuddered at the thought of what would happened while only the cats and white haired man looked at them as Nemesis' eyes glowed like the crown.

"Those two are coming with us." She began, "Once we step through, we may not be able to come back. We may never see our friends again! There is no turning back. But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"And neither are any of us!" Maximus exclaimed.

The grass beneath their feet became a sickly black and familiar tendrils of that darkness began winding up the three's legs as of Delete and Betty's.

"Guys?" Delete asked, fear inching into his voice.

The three could only stare at the two and held out their hands for them. Betty and Delete then struggled out to grab their hands, not really sure about what happened if they did. What they did find that there was something forcing them to reach them. Like in the dream, there was a current of some sort, pushing Betty and Delete away from.

"Delete!" Yugi shouted.

"Betty!" the cy-boid exclaimed, looking in fear and trying to reach for them, only for him and Yugi to be forced back.

The tendrils of darkness covered the three head to food now as both Delete and Betty noticed. Then, in a flash, the darkness, along with Maximus, Nemesis, and Mari, disappeared.

When it all cleared, Delete opened his eyes, gasping at what he and Betty were now wearing as well.

Delete now noticed that his front shirt buttons have been replaced with a huge zipper, which zipped up his shirt, a short sleeved green jacket with a hoodie on it over his shirt, black strap bracelet between his shirt sleeves and gloves, two huge pockets at the legs of his pants, and yellow belt straps on his shoes. He then looked at Betty and gasped at what happened to her clothes.

Betty, after opening her eyes, also noticed something as she said, "Is that my uniform?"

It looked like Atomic Betty's uniform, except that she had short sleeves instead of white rims on it, a front pocket with a zipper on it, a pair of what looked like shorts with zipper pockets under her skirt, black straps on her white boots and gloves, and a green bracelet on her right hand.

"What is going on here?" the droid asked.

All Digit could say was, "What the heck is that in your hands?"

The two looked confused as they looked at the objects that they had were what appeared to be keys, just as Mokuba and his group came up to them.

"What in the world is that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, it looks like a key...or is it a sword?" Sparky, the green martian, was asking himself.

"It would seem that it is a mixture of both." X-5 answered.

The two looked at their what appeared to be key and sword mixed in.

Delete's keyblade had a blue handle. The frame that surrounded the handle was shaped like a trapezoid. Hanging off the frame around the handle was a small chain with an emblem of some sort at the end. The emblem looked like a golden capital "PPGZ". Its shaft was longer than the wooden sword his friend, Ash, had. At the very end was the key section of the weapon. The end almost looked like a crown of some sort. The kind that you would see sitting upon a king's head, only flat.

Betty's looked like almost the exact same thing, except hers had a red handle, her enblem with the same 'PPGZ' part was hot pink, and her key part was pink.

"Wh...what is this?" Delete asked.

"It looks like some sort of keyblade." Betty could answer.

The two then gasped as they saw the creatures starting to appear and pounce around.

"Yoikes! We got big trouble here!" Digit yelped as he quickly dodged one of the creatures' attacks.

Betty, glaring, then swung hard on her keyblade, destroying it.

Yugi then looked shocked, saying, "Come on! We have to find them, and fast!"

The group nodded as Delete blocked the other creature's pounce toward Betty and Casey, who were swinging their weapons toward the other creatures. All while Richie used Pikachu Sparky's Thunder attack.

"Come on!" shouted Richie.

"I think I know where they might have gone!" Delete said as he lead them to where the Secret Place was.

The group ran across the bridge, back to the main land as the fought desperately while trying to avoid and fight more of the creatures appearing in the Cybersite.

"Motherboard!" shouted Digit through his holographic intercom, "Help us! There are creatures everywhere and-"

But all Digit saw was Motherboard's picture jumping like the TV screen she was in, saying, "Malfunction! Malfunction!"

Yugi sighed, holding tightly onto the Millenium Puzzle with worry.

As they reached the Secret Place, they noticed a strange door blocking the way in place of the small tunnel. Then, it opened up as they quickly ran inside.

At the far end of the cave, they saw a familiar Asian American with a red haired Pokemon Water Trainer, both looking pale as ghosts.

"Misty?" Delete asked.

"Jake?" Betty said in concern.

The two turned as their eyes were half closed calling out to them.

"Delete..." Misty said weakly.

"Betty..." the boy managed to say softly.

Then, the door behind them flung right opened as the two were gushed toward Delete & Betty.

The two opened their arms to grab them, but the thing was, they went right through the two before completely disappearing.

Delete, Betty, Sparky, X-5, Casey, Richie, Pikachu Sparky, Yugi, Mokuba, and Digit looked around in surprise and confusion, but before they could think, they felt the wind increase and they were blown back out of the place as they lost consciousness.

Howling wind awoke the droid as he looked around. There, he saw two creatures trying to nudge him. One of them was Ling Ling, and the other was someone that he wasn't able to recognize until his vision became more clear.

He was either a chimp-like or a cat-like creature with a grey face, a egg-plant shaped head with black and yellow patterns, a grey shirt with white buttons and a steel collar, black sleeves, yellow pants with a yellow and black tail.

"Are you all right?" the creature asked.

Delete awoke, starting to recognize him as he said, "M...Minimus PU?"

He looked around as he saw Betty, struggling to get up at the middle of the part of the island, Yugi, Mokuba, Digit, and Casey at the left, and Richie with his Pikachu at the right. Delete then noticed something wrong as he looked back and saw Sparky trying to head to where Delete was.

"Sparky? What's happening to you and X-5?" he asked in worry.

The alien then saw X-5's arm, where X-5 once was, completely disappear as Sparky, with his bottom half disappearing.

"I'm sorry..." he managed to say as Betty noticed.

"Sparky!" she shouted, looking more worried.

Sparky then began to speak as he saw himself starting to disappear, "I'm sorry, Chief. It looks like you have to go on without us...besides, X-5 and I had to save Minimus and Ling Ling."

They gasped as Ling Ling looked sadly, saying, "_It's my fault. I never should've left my mistress' side and get Minimus-kun's help._"

"Hey, Ling Ling," Sparky said as most of his body was gone, "take care of the chief, okay?"

They tried speaking again, but that was when Sparky completely disappeared.

"No! Sparky!" a teary Casey cried out.

Yugi sighed sadly, now noticing that they were in a small piece of the land while a swirling vortex was all around them.

"Now what?" was all that Minimus could say.

Just then, the group heard a heavy thud sound from behind them. Their eyes were wide and they turned slowly around. Behind them was a familiar creature… It hadn't grown since the dream. It hadn't changed in one bit! It was the exact same. Its hair was still wild. Its black arms were still muscular. Its eyes still glowed an eerie yellow. It was Darkside.

"Oh no! Not again!" Delete shouted.

Just then, the ground shuddered as Darkside slammed a dark fist into the ground, barely missing the ten. They looked over to where the Darkside's hand was now part of the ground. Soon, the smaller creatures would rise from the dirt and the Darkside would begin the whole process over again. Yugi gasped as he dodged while Sparky used his Thunderbolt attack on it. The droid with Betty, as their keyblades appeared, dashed and headed toward the roaring Darkside. With all their might, they clashed their keyblades toward it.

Ling Ling glared, firing its laser eyes at it while Casey threw her bat toward Darkside, hitting it. The monster growled in anger as Digit gulped, dodging and jumping away with Mokuba.

"I wish my brother was here!" Mokuba said as he with the cy-boid and Minimus continued dodging the attacks.

All while Richie, Sparky, Casey, Yugi, Betty, and Delete continued attacking furiously, slashing, dashing, and clanging their weapons, Yugi and Richie, both using their sticks they found, hard as the Darkside roared in pain. With one final slash from Delete's keyblade, it fell to the ground, then started to disappear.

"That was for Sparky and X-5!" she shouted.

Delete then hugged Betty as he said, "Yay! We did it, Betty!"

"Yeah," Yugi said sadly, "but we lost our friends and family in the process..."

They sighed sadly, staying quiet and praying to give out a moment's silence to the friends and families they had lost, despite Delete's master being evil and cruel.

Just then, they felt a huge gush of wind pick up, but it wasn't the same wind as before, though. It seemed to come from the ground, flowing up in a rush. They soon realized that the ground wasn't blowing; the ball of darkness was pulling!

"Everyone! Hang on!" Richie shouted.

"To what?" the confused cy-boid asked.

The others just grabbed Digit as they quickly grabbed onto the nearby tree. Their feet left the ground as their bodies angled upward to the darkness. The pulling grew stronger and stronger, causing the friends' grips on the tree to weaken. Suddenly, the tree snapped as Delete, Digit, Betty, Casey, Richie, Sparky, Minimus, Ling Ling, and Mokuba to fly up to the darkness.

"No!" Yugi shouted as a black portal opened from behind him.

"Ah, Antem...it is time!" a familiar voice said.

Then, Yugi gasped as he saw him, "Hacker!"

"That's The Hacker to you!" he shouted as he reached for Yugi.

The evil cyborg grabbed him as the Millenium Puzzle glowed. Then, in a flash, a slightly taller version of Yugi with Egyptian slants named Yami Yugi looked shocked as he with the puzzle now on his neck were about to be let loose.

"I'm sorry, he only needs one of us..." the sad Yugi said as he let his other self go.

"No! YUGI!!!" was all Yami Yugi had time to shout.

Then, in his eyes, Yugi was knocked unconscious before being dragged by the cyborg in the portal before closing. Yami Yugi looked shocked as he was now joined up with his friends. As they head into the black sphere, they felt something on their heads and everything went black... 


	3. Neo Tokyo

Back with Momoko and her group, the six girls have transformed to their alter-egos, the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Momoko, now Blossom, still had her red bow and white belt, but now wore a pink swimsuit with a pink skirt, a light pink vest with a P on it, pink shoes, black gloves, and black choker.

Miyako, now Bubbles, wore something similar, except instead of a bow, she had a small blue hairclip and her outfit was blue with light blue instead of pink.

Kaoru, now Buttercup, had two jewels in her spikey hair, and her outfit had green on it with her vest being yellow.

Kinomi, now Berry, had her clothing in orange with a orange headband and clip on-earrings.

Naoko, now Blueberrie, wore a magenta crown on her head and had her outfit with magenta and a black vest.

And finally, Sakura, now Cherry, wore an aquamarine tiara with an aquamarine outfit version of the others's with a withe vest, blue P, and a small green heart symbol on the back of her vest.

The girls with the two dogs and robot dog had finally arrived in Neo Tokyo as they noticed something in the sky.

"Look!" Bubbles shouted, "Another star's going out!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blossom said.

Buttercup nodded, saying, "Yeah, let's go find that key!"

The group then proceed around the city, passing the items shop.

**World Name: _Neo Tokyo_**

Peach then went into an alleyway while Cherry noticed.

"Uh guys?" she asked, "I think Peach is-"

"Eh, what do you know?" Berry said to her, frowning a bit.

Blueberrie looked at the alleyway, sighing as she said, "Come on, Peach!"

She and Cherry then walked off, following their friends.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Peach looked as he found Delete and Betty against the wall. Digit was upside down in an empty barrel with his feet sticking out. Yami Yugi was at another wall, lying next to Ling Ling and Minimus, who was below them. Sparky, Richie, and Casey were all on the ground, lying unconsciously. Mokuba was groaning as he was on top of the closed barrel. The mechanical dog then licked Delete's cheek as he opened his eyes slowly, then looked at him.

"Oh man," Delete said as he groaned a bit, "what a dream."

The dog frowned a bit, shoving Delete to Betty, instantly waking them up.

"What the-?" Betty said, looking around.

"Huh? Wait a second, this isn't a dream!" Delete shouted while looking.

The two then saw their friends starting to awaken, though Digit was groaning inside the barrel. Then, Betty looked at Peach.

"Hey, can you tell us where we are?" she said to it.

"Wan! Wan!" was all Peach said before running off.

The two looked confused as Mokuba said, "What happened? What was that thing?"

"I think it was a dog of some sort." Betty said to him.

The group then looked at Yami Yugi, who was awakening.

"Y...Yugi." He said as he opened his eyes.

Digit then finally pushed himself out of the empty barrel as he said, "Yami Yugi? Why are you out? Shouldn't Yugi take your place?"

"I...I tried to save him." He managed to stay.

They helped him up as Casey said, "What happened to Yugi?"

He sighed, looking down, saying, "I'm sorry...he was taken by Hacker."

They gasped, looking shocked.

"Oh no!" Richie managed to say, "But where do you think Hacker took him?"

"I don't know," Delete began, "but we have to find him and see if anyone would help us."

They then noticed something as Betty said, "Hey, where are Minimus and Ling Ling?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" a voice shouted.

Minimus, fully awake, saw Ling Ling screamed as he noticed his hand on her crotch (though it was not visible).

"Oh my gosh! You're a girl!?" he said in shock.

Ling Ling slapped him, making his head spin, saying, "_How dare you!_"

The groaning chimp, after jumping down, groaned as he held his normal head while Ling Ling got down.

"How long..." he began, "how long were you planning to keep your gender a secret?"

"You mean to tell us that you're a girl?" Betty asked Ling Ling.

It, now clearly a she, sighed as she looked at them saying, "Hai."

"But what's wrong?" Casey asked, "Why were you trying to hide the fact that you were a girl?"

"_Because back then, if my senseis ever found out I was actually a girl instead of a boy...I would have to commit suicide to regain the family honor._" Ling Ling told them seriously.

Sparky then helped Ling Ling to her feet as he patted her back.

"Pika." Sparky said to her.

"Well, we don't mind if you're a girl." Mokuba said to her, "Besides, your friends would've been okay with it and suicide's not a very good option."

Ling Ling then looked at Minimus, smiling a bit to her. She smiled a bit, sighing and nodding, then looked at Delete.

"Come on, let's find out where that cute robot puppy went." Delete shouted in excitement as he lead the group out.

The group then came out of the alley as they looked at the strange new city they were in.

"Whoa, this is beyond weird!" Betty exclaimed, "We're in another world?"

"It certainly isn't Cyberspace." Digit said.

The group then walked around the city, looking around as Digit opened his compartment, bringing out what appeared to be two decks of Duel Monsters cards.

"Here, Yami Yugi, you'll need yours." The cy-boid explained while giving Yami Yugi his deck, "I only got yours and Joey's decks. So I figured that with Joey temporarily missing, I figured I could use his."

"Just remember to return Joey's deck back to him when we find him." Yami Yugi said to him.

The group then entered a building which said 'Item Shop' while searching. Inside the shop, they saw three robotic-like cats: one a white armored cat named Speedy Cerviche, one a blue armored cat named Guido Anchovy, and the last one a female red armored cat named Polly Ester.

"Hi there," the blue armored cat began, "you guys like to buy or sell?"

"Actually," Richie began, "do you know where we are?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Speedy said to them, "but you may want to ask the guy in the accessory shop."

Polly nodded, saying, "Yeah, he'll tell you everything about this city."

Betty smiled, saying, "Thanks...and as appreciation, let me fix that fan for you."

She then whacked the fan, making it spin.

"Cool!" Speedy exclaimed, "Thanks for fixing our fan. You guys seem pretty cool."

She grinned proudly, saying, "No problem."

"Let's go." Delete said, taking Betty's hand.

The group then left the item shop. A bit later, they entered the accessory shop and saw someone. He had tanned skin with most of his head looking like he was bald, except for patch of brown hair on top and on his ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, bandages on his upper arms and wrists, black sleeveless gloves, dark blue pants, and brown boots. He was known as Sokka.

He noticed them as he said, "Hey there, how can I-"

Immediately, he stopped, noticing Delete and his group saying, "Oh great, they're just kids and weirdos."

"Hey!" Delete exclaimed, "We're not kids or weirdos. Our names are Delete, Betty, Richie, Sparky, Casey, Mokuba, Digit, Minimus, Ling Ling, and Yami Yugi!"

"Hey, calm down, dragon-breath." The boy replied, "The name's Sokka. So anyway, tell me, what's bugging you? You guys lost or something?"

"Well, we're not lost." Digit said. "Okay, I lied. Maybe we are, but tell us, where the heck are we anyway?"

"You guys are in Neo Tokyo. And believe me, if you landed somewhere else in this world, you'd be dead." Sokka explained.

"So that's it!" Richie said. "Everyone, we have to find Yugi, Misty, Jake, Nemesis, Maximus, Marik, and everyone else!"

"Right!" They said as they headed for the door.

"Hey," Sokka shouted, "If you ever run into trouble, just come look for me, all right? I'll watch out for you!"

The door closed as Sokka sighed, knowing the others would be in trouble if they ran into anything.

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik started to awaken. The trio looked around as they hardly recognized the place.

"Great, we're in another world." Maximus said sarcastically.

"But the question is...where?" Nemesis asked.

Marik just grew concerned as he shouted, "DELETE! BETTY! JAKE! MISTY!"

Unknown to the three, a dark figure watched from above, grinning wickedly as the figure found some new allies to recruit.

Back in Neo Tokyo, Delete, Betty, and their friends had just entered the second area, only to find it completely empty. They only took three steps forward when a man fell in front of her. His heart then floated away from him.

"What the-?" Yami Yugi asked.

They then saw the heart going into the Shadow Heartless, transforming it into what looked like a soldier. Casey yelped as did Delete, but they glared at the oncoming Heartless appearing. Quickly, they fought valiantly toward the Heartless appearing.

"Quick, in here!" shouted Casey, pointing to a door.

The ten headed inside, knowing there were too many Heartless to take on as they jumped inside. They sighed in relief as they looked at each other.

"I can't believe those guys are after us." Mokuba said.

A voice then said, "You're telling us."

The ten then saw four boys wearing goggles named Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, and Takuya Kanbara. The four boys (claiming to be leaders from their own worlds) had each told them that their human friends and Digimon allies had all seperated and were desperate to find them. Delete and Betty nodded, both promising that they would find them somehow.

Later, after going through the first district and fighting some of the Heartless, the ten headed back to the accessory shop, all looking down.

"Face it," Minimus began, "at the rate we're going, we'll never find our masters or your friends."

Sokka, noticing, looked at them, saying, "Hey, come on. Cheer up, guys. Just take another look around here. I'm sure you'll find them.

"_I hope you are right, Sokka-chan._" Ling Ling said to him.

"Let's hope he's right." Betty said to her.

The boy frowned as they left the shop, frowning because he thinks or thought he was always right.

Outside the shop, they heard a voice saying, "They'll come to you out of nowhere."

They turned and saw a black haired man. He had a serious look on his face along with brown eyes. He wore a blue uniform with black boots and white gloves with symbols. He was known as Roy Mustang.

"And who might you be?" Yami Yugi asked.

Roy ignored him, continuing to Delete, "And they'll keep coming after you, as long as you and your girlfriend continue to wield the keyblades."

Betty looked shocked, saying, "Me and Delete?! In love?!"

"Where did you get something so silly like that?!" Delete asked him.

The man just grew concern, saying, "But why? Why would it choose you two? A robot and a kid?"

"Hey, I happen to be a Galactic Guardian!" Betty said, glaring at him.

"Yeah!" Richie shouted, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Pikachu." Sparky shouted to Roy.

"Forget it." Mustang shrugged, "Just hand over those keyblades."

The group then prepared to fight as Delete said to him, "There's no way you're getting this!"

"Yeah! If you want these 'keyblades' you call them, you'll have to go through us first!" Digit shouted.

Roy then prepared to make his snap move, saying, "Fine, have it your way."

He then snapped his fingers, making flames head to them as they dodged.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Apparently, he can create fire." Casey said to him.

The droid, frowning, jumped away from Roy's next flame attack. Delete then threw his keyblade toward Roy, hitting him in the center.

"Go, Betty!" shouted the dragon-like droid.

Betty then jumped up as she kicked Roy down. The Flame Alchemist glared, getting up as he noticed the others near the gunpowder barrels while Digit was throwing one of the cards to Roy.

"Uh, that's not how you use the cards, Digit." Yami Yugi was explaining.

"It is to me, Yami!" Digit shouted, tossing another card to hit Roy.

The alchemist dodged while Richie shouted, "Sparky, use Thunder!"

The Pikachu was about to use his thunder attack while the smirking man snapped his finger. Just as the thunder was hitting Roy, the flames he created hit the barrels, causing an explosion and knocking just about everyone, but himself, Delete, and Betty, to unconsciousness.

The two glared, charging and heading to Roy, who continued to use his alchemy on them. They, however, dodged, though gaining a few burn marks, whacking and kicking Roy down to his knees.

"You...you meanie..." Delete managed to say before he lost consciousness.

Betty then walked slowly as she panted, "Now, you're gonna...you're gonna..."

She then lost consciousness as well, lying next to Delete.

The man got up as a voice said, "You're slipping, Roy."

He turned and noticed a woman with blonde hair named Rize Hawkeye coming to him.

"I went easy on them, Lt. Hawkeye." He replied as he looked at the unconscious group he fought, including Delete and Betty, "But it seems things are worse than we thought...a lot worse."

Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blueberrie, Berry, Cherry, Shirly, and Courage continued through the dark alleyway in Neo Tokyo. Courage was shivering while the group looked around.

"I guess there's no one here." Cherry began, "It's very suspicious."

"Oooh, I just hope we don't run into those things." A worried Courage said to them.

"Hey, I'm not afraid!" Buttercup exclaimed, glancing at them.

Just then, Courage felt someone tap his shoulder. He screamed and jumped to Shirly's arms. The girls prepared themselves with their weapons, but then saw a tanned skin girl with blue eyes and brown hair looking at them. She wore a black choker on her neck with a pendant, a light blue short sleeved shirt, brown bracelets, dark blue pants, and brown boots. She was Katara, Sokka's sister.

She looked seriously at them, saying, "Excuse me, are you the ones that they sent for?"

A bit later, inside what looked like a green room of a hotel, Delete groaned as he heard a voice.

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up." A voice said to him.

He then opened his eyes as he saw a familiar red haired girl in her yellow outfit in his blurry vision.

"Are you all right?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"I think so." He said, rubbing his head a little, looking at her.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She continued.

Delete smiled, saying, "Oh man, I'm so glad you're okay, Misty."

"Misty? Don't be silly!" She said to him, "It's me, Betty!"

Then, the vision became clear as he saw, instead of Misty, Betty looking concerned about him.

"Betty?" he said in confusion.

The blonde haired woman in the same room with them, Hawkeye, turned to Roy saying, "I guess you overdid it with the robot, Roy."

"I prefer that you call me Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant." he said, looking at them.

Betty then hit Roy's arm, saying, "That's for calling me his girlfriend. Besides, I barely know Delete as it is."

Riza chuckled a little, looking at the other eight, who were tending their wounds as she looked back at both Betty and Delete.

"As I was saying to Betty," she began, "we had to get the keyblades away from you two to shake off the creatures. They tracked you because of them."

"Oh, you mean that giant key-like sword. Yeah." Delete said, finally realizing.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them." Roy began, "But it won't work for long."

"I still can't believe it myself." Mokuba said, looking at Delete's keyblade.

"Yeah, me neither." Casey said to them, holding Betty's keyblade.

Roy then picked up the keyblade from Mokuba as he said, "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones."

Then, in an instant, it disappeared from Roy and reappeared in Delete's hands.

"Well, I guess beggers can't be choosers." he shrugged.

Yami Yugi frowned, glaring as he shouted, "Tell us this! Nothing is making any sense anyway. What in the world is going on here?"

In another room, almost like the other room, except it's red instead of green, Katara spoke.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your city and this city, right?" she said to them.

"Yeah!" Buttercup said to her.

"But they're suppose to be a secret." Cherry explained.

Katara nodded a bit, saying, "They've been secret because they've never been connected...until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

Back in the green room, they gasped as Delete unknowingly placed his hand to Betty's.

"The Heartless?!" they exclaimed.

Delete and Betty both noticed their hands touching, making the two blush. Although they quickly removed their hands and turned from each other.

"It was the ones who attacked you all, remember?" Riza said to them.

"Pikachu!" Sparky said, remembering.

"Those without hearts...the darkness in people's hearts - that's what attracts them. And there's darkness even within the purest of all hearts, like a princess." Roy explained.

"I see what you mean." Minimus said, nodding.

Then, Riza looked at them, asking, "Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Domonic?"

Back in the red room, the girls and dogs looked confused as they said, "Domonic?"

"Yes, he's mostly called Judge Doom, though there were two sides of himself." Katara explained, "But anyway, he was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Can we see it?" Asked Berry.

She just shook her head, saying, "I wish I could, but its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Blossom asked.

"It's in so many worlds." the water bender continued.

"Well, maybe those two went to find them," Bubbles said, looking concerned.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

Blueberrie then stood up saying, "Then we have to find them quick."

Buttercup pulled her down as she said, "Hey, wait a sec! We need to find that 'key' or 'keys'!"

"That's right," Katara agreed, "The Keyblades."

Back in the green room, Delete and Betty, now with her keyblade, examined their keyblades carefully.

"So...this is a keyblade, right?" Betty asked.

"That's correct." Riza nodded.

Roy then sighed as spoke, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"That's just messed up." Richie frowned.

"And besides, neither of us asked for these." Delete explained.

The female officer glanced as she said, "The keyblades choose their masters and they chose you and that girl. So I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Delete frowned, looking down as he said, "How did it all happen? I just remember being in my room at the Grim Wreaker..."

That was when they all realized something.

"Hey, wait a second, what happened to our homes and worlds like Earth and Cyberspace?" Casey shouted.

"Yeah, and Ash, May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu?" Richie also asked.

"And what about my brother, Seto?" Mokuba shouted in worry.

"And what of Yugi's friends?" Yami Yugi asked them.

"And what about the Doc and Motherboard? Matt? Jackie? Inez?" Digit shouted to them.

"Nemesis? Maximus? Jake?" Betty said sadly.

"And Buzz? Marik? Misty?" Delete asked while looking down.

Roy just sighed, looking sadly, "I'm afraid I really don't know. Anyway, sooner or later, the Heartless will find you all. You'd best prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves?" Betty asked in confusion.

"To fight for your lives...are you all ready?"

They then looked at each other, then to Roy as they said, "Yeah!"

Roy then looked at Riza, saying, "Come on, let's join Katara. She should be here by now with the other visitors."

Just then, Riza noticed something as she shouted, "Colonel!"

The group then turned, gasping as they saw a Heartless appear.

"Lt. Hawkeye, go!" shouted the colonel.

Quickly, she ran to the door leading to the room, but upon opening it, she unknowingly accidentally hit Buttercup between the door and wall while Katara looked shocked.

"Hawkeye?" she asked.

She then followed her, leaving the other Powerpuff Girls Z and dogs behind, making them confused. With Roy, he and the others prepared as they followed.

"Everyone, let's go!" he ordered before they jumped out of the window, following the Heartless.

Back in the red room, the door opened slightly as Buttercup was on the ground with eyes swirling.

"Ugh, where are the cool sports at?" She said dizzily.

Outside the building, Roy looked at the group, saying, "Don't bother with the weaker ones. Just find the leader!"

With that, he was off as Digit frowned, "You could've told us you were leaving before you asked us to find the leader!"

"Nevermind that, let's find the leader, and fast!" Yami Yugi shouted as they prepared to fight the Heartless.

Each one fought valiantly while heading to the 3rd District as Richie used a stick to fight off the Heartless, Digit tossed the duel cards like shurikens (though he never figured out how the decks he threw came back to him), Yami Yugi used his dark powers to summon his Dark Magician to help out, Casey used her bat, Sparky used his thunderbolt, and Delete with Betty kept hitting the Heartless with their keyblades. All while Ling Ling used her lasers in her eyes to protect the weaponless Minimus and Mokuba.

Later, at the 3rd District, near a waterfall with a design of what appeared to be Lightning McQueen from Cars, the group looked exhausted as they sighed a bit.

"Boy, this is getting more tough than I thought, huh, Betty?" Delete asked the red haired Galactic Guardian.

"You're telling me." Betty said to him.

Up above the balcony, the Powerpuff Girls Z and two dogs looked as Courage said, "Hey, look. I think we found 'em."

The dog then yelped as he saw a few Heartless nearing them.

"Gosh, are these the Heartless guys?" asked Bubbles.

Buttercup frowned, preparing her hammer as she said, "Let's go get 'em, girls!"

The Heartless then 'smirked' as it stepped on a loose board. The group then felt themselves flinging over as they screamed, heading to the bottom. They then landed on Delete and Betty, all groaning. When they came to, they noticed two objects on their hands.

"The key!" The Girls shouted.

Suddenly, the Heartless Soldiers appeared as the group got up and prepared to fight.

"This is going to be a tough battle." Minimus said in fear.

"You're telling me." Courage agreed.

Mokuba and Minimus then hid while the Heartless advanced toward them. The group then slashed and dashed toward the Heartless while the Powerpuff Girls Z used their powers combined with Delete and Betty's group's attacks. Shirly then chanted as she used her powers to throw a dark sphere toward the Heartless. When they were all gone, they sighed in relief.

Suddenly, without warning, two gigantic purple boots clattered to the ground. They were followed by two metal gloves with claws for fingers of the same size. Then, at last, the body, a large purple cylinder, and its armored head crashed to the ground. Then, the armored pieces floated up into the air and formed the body of the large Guard Armor.

Minimus fainted to Mokuba's arms while the others charged to the Guard Armor. It stomped around over to them and punched toward Digit, though Buttercup hit the fist with her hammer. Blueberrie and Berry quickly used their attacks on the first hand before it could hit them. Then, Digit tossed the card, slicing the hand to pieces before disentergrating.

Delete and Betty, meanwhile, both held arms, spinning around the legs, hitting them continously while Blossom used her Yo-yo at the left one and Cherry, with Ling Ling's claws, used her whip at the right one, destroying the legs.

Yami Yugi then summoned his Mystical Elf and Summoned Skull, the Mystical Elf which helped heal the party, due to them getting hurt during the fight and Summoned Skull, blasting toward the remaining hand as Sparky combined his thunder with the duel monster's, disentergrating the remaining hand. The torso was all that remained as Betty and Delete stopped spinning, then jumped and collided their keyblades to the monster. Then, the Guard Armor's head sank into its own body, and a purple glowing heart rose out of the body before it vanished.

Then, a bracelet fell to Delete's hands as he looked at it.

"Brave Warrior, huh?" Delete said to himself as he gave the bracelet to Betty.

Betty smiled, saying, "Thanks."

Later, the two groups were talking to each other as Betty asked, "So, you guys were looking for us?"

"Yes," Shirly said to them.

Then, a familiar voice said to them, "They, too, have been looking for the Keyblade Masters."

They then noticed Roy looking at them.

Bubbles then grinned, saying, "Hey, why don't you guys come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Both Betty and Delete looked down as the droid nodded, "Sure..."

"I guess they can come with us." Buttercup said.

"Are you sure?" Berry asked in curiousity.

She then took the Girls to her level, saying, "Duh! And who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find those two."

They nodded a bit while Roy told them, "Everyone, go with the Girls, especially if you want to find your friends."

"Well, I guess." Betty said, looking depressed.

"But you can't come like that!" Cherry began, "Remember, no frowning and no sad face, okay?"

"That's right!" Blossom began, "You gotta look funny, like us!"

The girls did their funny poses as Courage nodded, "Yeah, this ship runs in happy faces."

"Happy?" Mokuba said in confusion.

Then, the group did their best to make their smiling faces, though Delete's and Digit's came out silly. For a moment, nothing happened, but then everyone laughed together while Delete and Betty just smiled a bit.

"Well, why not?" Betty said.

"Yeah, we'll go with you guys!" Delete shouted in joy.

Then, they each placed their hands down as they shouted their names.

"Momoko aka Blossom."

"Miyako aka Bubbles."

"Kaoru aka Buttercup."

"Sakura aka Cherry."

"Kinomi aka Berry."

"Naoko aka Blueberrie."

"Shirly the Medium."

"Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"Atem aka Yami Yugi."

"Digit LeBoid."

"Minimus PU."

"Ling Ling."

"Richie and Sparky."

"Pikachu."

"Casey."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Atomic Betty."

"And I'm Delete."

They placed their hands down as Bubbles shouted, "All for one and one for all!"

In a dark room, a group of figures watched as they each pondered a bit.

"So the droid and that brat took down the Heartless! Huh! Who would've thought it?" the first figure spoke.

The second figure, carrying a stick with eyes, nodded in agreement, speaking in a lisp, "Of courzzze. They're foolzzz for the real plan."

(A/N: I decided on an extra villain that would attack the gang some time, though I'm not saying who it is yet.)

The third figured frowned, glancing in a growling voice, "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The two's strength aren't of their own."

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? Ha-ha! That would settle things quick enough!" The fourth figure laughed.

The fifth figure then frowned, glaring, "And the brats' friends are that Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy's friends. Damn, they're nerds!"

"Of course they are, my friend." The sixth figure calmy said.

"You're no prize yourself." The seventh figured chuckled with the eighth figure.

"Oh man, shut up already!" shouted the fifth figure.

"Enough!" shouted a voice.

They then turned as they saw a figure coming in. She had curly red hair and red eyes. She wore fur sleeves with horns, a bracelet, a black crown shaped like a boomerang, red lipstick, and a strange purple dress. She was called Queen Beryl (yes, it's the PGSM one).

She looked seriously at everyone as she said with an evil grin, "The Keyblades have chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful..."

Back in Neo Tokyo, the group was talking to Roy, Riza, and Katara as he said, "Make sure you're all prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

Mokuba, Richie, and Minimus have just bought weapons with the munny they had found during the Heartless fight. Mokuba was polishing a shield with a "P" symbol, Richie looked at a sword with a "P" symbol on the handle, and Minimus was finishing up his new blaster.

"We got it all taken care of. Besides, the sword works better than a stick anyway." Richie said to them.

All while Shirly and Courage placed in the items they had in a bag, including the munny.

"Good look then." Riza said to them.

"Yeah, and we hope you find your friends." Katara told them.

"Look out for each other and keep your spirits up." Roy instructed before the three left.

As they headed to their ship, Buttercup told the new friends, "Our ship's just outside this gate, okay?"

"Your ship?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, wait 'til you see it." a happy Cherry spoke.

"One more thing, this is for you guys." Buttercup said to them.

In a flash, the group who could use spells had now gained a new spell.

Delete then aimed to the candles in the empty tables out of the restaurant saying, "Fire!"

In an instant, the candles were all lit as Delete grinned, "I think we'll get use to this."

"Is that it? Let's go and find them already!" Digit shouted to them.

They all nodded in agreement as they headed to their ship. All while a familiar penguin, following them, spoke to himself.

"Looks like there's adventure coming our way. Better keep them all organized, or lose 'em like what my script in Kokomo. Zing!" the penguin shouted as he headed to the same ship they were going in.

Their adventure had just begun and little would they know that during the adventure, Delete and Betty would find secrets that are a mystery, even to them... 


	4. N Sanity Island

A/N: I decided against my Wonderland and Agrabah being the Sonic & Conker worlds respectively due to them being used as other ideas for this fic. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. 

Inside the ship, Delete was starting to unpack his items. He then noticed something odd about most of his clothing.

"This is weird, I thought I packed up my old clothes." Delete asked in confusion.

Yami Yugi looked at the clothing, saying, "You're right. I don't remember you having these types of clothing."

The two pulled out the clothes, looking surprised that almost all of them, save for his night clothes, looked like the clothes that Delete was wearing now. The others, looking around, noticed it as well.

"Whoa! I can't believe your clothes all look alike!" Mokuba shouted in confusion.

"But...these aren't the clothes I usually wear." He said to the boy.

"You're lucky." Casey began, "We're probably stuck wearing the clothes we have now 'til we get our homes back."

Then, Digit grinned, saying, "Not to fear, the Didge is here."

He then opened his compartment, pulling a few bags out from himself with the names 'Yugi', 'Richie', 'Casey', 'Mokuba', and 'Betty' on each bag.

Betty looked shocked, asking, "Digit, how did you get our stuff?"

"While I was looking for you guys, since a few of you were already in Cyberspace, I figured you were gonna forget your clothes and stuff and packed them up for you."

They opened their bags and sure enough were their neccessary items for what would have been their original trip. Just then, the intercom with Buttercup's voice shouted.

"Hey guys and gals!" she began, "Looks like we're on our way to the first world!"

They looked out the window and sure enough, there they saw a new world.

"Pika!" Sparky shouted.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all, huh?" Mokuba said to Yami Yugi.

He nodded slightly before the group left the area. In the teleporter room, the group with the Girls began to prepare themselves as Bubbles spoke.

"Remember everyone, we have to make sure no one knows where we're actually from." she advised them, "And please, we have to be cautious there."

They nodded as the teleporter beamed the group to the mysterious world.

**World Name: _N. Sanity Island_**

The group slowly fell to the ground of a beach. When they landed, though Minimus crashed face first on the sand, they noticed a cyborg with a missle on his head named Dr. N. Gin running, passing the group.

"Geez! I'm gonna be late!" he said to himself, "It's because of that stupid bandicoot that foils Dr. Cortex's plans!"

With that, he was out from the beach area. The others looked confused as Richie spoke.

"What was all that about?" he said to them.

"And who the heck is this bandicoot guy?" Digit asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out standing here, are we?" Berry said.

With that, the Girls flew while the others followed, heading to where N. Gin was heading.

A bit later, near what appeared to be an observatory, a balding scientist was banging his mallet as they watched.

"This trial's now in session!" N. Gin, near the balding man, shouted.

Then, they looked as they saw a young blonde bandicoot. She wore a white shirt, blue overalls, and sneakers. She was Coco Bandicoot.

"I'm on trial? But why?" She asked in both anger and in confusion.

N. Gin could only say, "The honorable Dr. Neo Cortex presiding as our judge!"

"Figures." She said to herself.

Then, the balding man, Dr. Neo Cortex, cleared his throat, saying, "That bandicoot is the culprit! I don't have any doubt about it because I say so!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" she shouted.

"Hmph. So anything you like to say in defense before I pronounce sentence?"

"Well duh! I didn't do anything wrong! You're only accusing me because my brother keeps kicking your butt! And you may be a scientist, but that doesn't mean you have to be so evil about it!"

"Silence! How dare you defy me!"

The group, watching the trial, looked shocked as Delete asked, "Hey, everyone, I think we should help her out."

"Yeah! She needs help, badly!" Richie agreed.

"Yeah, but the-" Buttercup began before being interupted by Blossom.

"Hey, we're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" she asked them.

"It's meddling!" Blueberrie corrected.

"Oh yeah." The red haired girl nodded, "And that's against the rules, guys."

Just then, they saw Cortex shouting, "I find that stupid girl guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart, I sentence you to death!"

"Oh no! Please! Help me, Crash!" Coco shouted.

Just then, Betty, not wanting to see anymore, ran up to the professor, shouting, "Hey! Stop right there!"

The professor looked as he gasped, but just kept a surprised angry look saying, "Who the heck are you and how dare you interfere with my court?"

"Now look!" Digit began, "I think we happen to know who the real culprit is!"

"Yeah, it was the Heart-" Cherry began.

Quickly, the others covered her mouth before she could finish.

Delete sighed, saying, "Anyway, I don't think that girl's the one you're looking for."

"If that's true, do you have the proof with you?" The evil man said to them.

They groaned as they looked down. Just then, Coco was tossed into a cage while Cortex began to speak.

"All right, fine! Just bring me the evidence for this girl's innocence! If you fail me, then I'll kill you all. Just gather as much or little you can find and report back here. Oh, and if you run into a bandicoot named Crash, don't bother with him!" he said to them.

Coco then shouted as she spoke, "Hey, you new people. My name's Coco and I'm put in trial for no reason! Please, find a way to get me out and if you see my brother, he'll help you!"

The professor glared angrily at the bandicoot girl while Betty said, "Don't worry. We'll make sure we free you!"

With that, the others headed out while Dr. Cortex looked at two mutants named Tiny Tiger and Dingodile, saying, "Make sure you get rid of those fools."

They nodded, preparing to follow the group of heroes.

Somewhere in the jungles of N. Sanity Island, Delete and Betty's group looked around as Shirly grew concern.

"Something strange about this island..." she said to herself.

"Didn't I see this somewhere in a video game?" Courage asked.

Just then, they gasped as they saw a floating tiki mask called Aku Aku floating to them.

"Excuse me, but I could not help, but overhear what had happened earlier in the trial." the mask spoke, frightening the droid a bit.

Delete gulped asking, "Who the heck are you?"

The mask then looked seriously as he said, "I'm sorry to have frighten you. Anyway, my name is Aku Aku, a friend of Coco's."

"So that means you're one of her friends, right?" Betty asked.

He simply nodded, saying, "Poor Coco. She'll be killed unless her brother comes to get her or there were evidence presented to Cortex."

"So, if you know who the culprit is, please tell us." Mokuba pleaded.

The mask groaned, saying, "I'm afraid that's not simple. Even with my magic, I cannot tell you. The answer and culprit all lie in darkness."

"Hey, wait!" Yami Yugi shouted as the mask was looking like it was floating away.

The mask turned, looking at them, saying, "They've already went through the island, though I'm afraid I cannot tell. Anyway, there are four pieces of evidence in all. Three of them are easy to find, but the last one is tricky. There is a reward for finding it all."

"So, should we trust him?" asked Buttercup.

The mask glanced as he said, "To trust or not, I trust you decide while you help Coco's brother find the evidence."

With that, he made the way clear as a figure came to them before the mask left. He, like Coco, was a bandicoot. He wore brown fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white-black sneakers. He was Crash Bandicoot.

"Thanks, Aku Aku." the bandicoot said to the mask leaving.

He then turned to the group as he asked, "I guess you guys may need some help finding the evidence before my sister pushes daisies."

The others looked surprised while Blossom asked, "Are you the guy that's gonna help us?"

"Yes. My name's Crash Bandicoot, Coco's sister and-" he began.

Before he could finish, the Heartless began to pop out of nowhere. The group prepared themselves as Crash looked surprised about the Heartless.

"If you can fight, then that's good enough for us!" Buttercup shouted to Crash.

With that, the group, now with Crash attacked the Heartless, slashing, hitting, and destroying them. Betty gasped, noticing one of the Heartless about to pounce to Delete.

"Fire!" She shouted as she hit the Heartless with her spell, disentergrating it.

Delete looked as he saw Betty saving him from the Heartless, grinning a bit before continuing the fight. Crash twirled around the few Heartless as some of them were hit toward Minimus and Ling Ling, using their attacks to destroy the ones not destroyed by Crash.

When they were almost gone, Digit slashed the nearly dying Shadow's antenna off of it before slashing the creature to pieces.

"Got one!" Digit said with pride.

"Good to have you on the team, Crash." Cherry said, smiling to him.

With that, they nodded, running all over the island, looking for the other evidences they needed while two familiar foes watched.

Along the way of finding the other evidence, they had run in with some Digimon named Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gomamon. They had explained that they had found at least two of their friends: Tai, who belonged to Agumon and Davis. They were instantly transported back to Neo Tokyo after that.

A bit later, the gang had only one more evidence to find as they neared close to the lab of Cortex. There, they saw the two foes blocking the way.

"Tiny see Crash! Tiny want to squash bandicoot and puny creatures!" The cat-like creature shouted before growling.

"I say, Tiny. I believe you're right." The mutated crossbreed agreed, "Time to fry this bandicoot!"

"Not them again!" Crash could only say.

Then, Dingodile used his flamethrower toward them, making the group dodge.

"Oh my gosh! What are those things?" Bubbles asked.

"Those are Tiny and Dingodile, Cortex's henchmen. They were probably sent to make sure we don't reach Cortex with the evidence on time!" Crash said to her.

Tiny managed to grab Cherry, but she quickly stomped his toe, making him yelp as she got out of the way.

The blonde haired girl frowned, using her bubble wand as she shouted, "I won't let them get in the way! Bubble Champagne!"

The bubbles came out as they hit the two, making them yelp.

"My turn!" Blossom shouted as she got out her yo-yo, "Shooting Yo-yo!"

The two gasped as they were tied around while Blueberrie quickly grabbed Dingodile's flamethrower before smashing it to pieces.

"Oh crickey!" Dingodile gasped in shock.

Buttercup then lifted her hammer, shouting, "Swing Sonniku!"

The two were hit and were sent to the sky. They screamed as they disappeared in the sky. The group then noticed the last evidence box as Minimus spoke.

"Hey, that's the last one we need!" He said to them.

Just then, Aku Aku came to them as he said, "Good job everyone."

"Yipee! Now we can prove Crash's sister is innocent!" Delete shouted in joy.

"Well, she may be innocent, but what about you?" He said to him.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, for what you and the others had gotten so far, I shall reward you."

With that, Aku Aku glowed as the spell casters glowed a bit. Then, when it was done, Courage looked in confusion.

"What happened?" He said to them.

"I think we learned a new spell." Blueberrie told him.

Then, Betty shot to the tree shouting, "Ice!"

With that, the tree turned to an icicle.

"Cool." She said.

"Come on!" Yami Yugi said serious, "Let's free that innocent bandicoot!"

The group, minus Aku Aku, headed back to the trial quickly. At the trial, Cortex noticed Crash and the others approaching.

"Hey! I said that Crash Bandicoot is not allowed to be in court!" he shouted.

"Look, the guys and I went through all the trouble of gathering the evidence for my sister's innocence. Can't you at least let us present them?" he asked.

He groaned, saying, "Okay, show me what you've found."

They placed the evidence boxes down as he looked at each box.

"Well, that's alot of evidence." He said in sarcasm before saying angrily, "But that's not good enough!"

He then placed down another box, shuffling all five as Buttercup shouted, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"It is to me."

When he was done, he placed them all down as he continued, "Don't bother checking all five at the same time. Anyway, just choose one you want to present. Then I'll decide who's guilty."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Courage questioned.

"Don't object, you stupid dog! Just choose one box, now!"

Delete gulped, looking at each box as Cortex grinned wickedly.

' i Any box that's marked will be the one that will take care of those fools. I just have to make sure they don't choose the unmarked one. /i ' he thought to himself.

Delete sighed, looking a bit sweaty (for a robot) as he tried picking a box.

"Uh, should it be this one?" he said, about to pick up the box that was umarked.

"You really feel that guilty?" Cortex said to Delete.

He panicked and looked at the marked box as he said, "Okay, I think this one then."

"You sure? Well, all right, if you insist." Cortex said to him.

Delete sighed, about to pick up the box, but before he could, Betty placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Delete, I know this may be a bad time," she began, "but you don't have to listen to someone that's tougher than you. Just pick one that you feel in your heart."

Delete smiled a bit, nodding, "Okay, Betty. I will."

He gave her a hug, making Betty blush a bit, then Delete was about to pick up the unmarked box once more.

"NOOOOO!!!" Shouted the evil professor.

Then, the box opened as a Heartless jumped out of it.

"What the-!? What is that?" Cortex shouted in surprise.

"There's your evidence!" Betty began, "That means Coco's innocent!"

The others looked in the other evidence boxes as Crash said, "That cheating Cortex! I knew it! These are all evidences that pointed to her and to us!"

Angrily, the evil professor shouted, "That does it! I don't care about this stupid trial! It was just enough to bring you here!"

Then, the minions of Cortex, including N. Gin, prepared to attack them as the professor shouted, "Attack!"

The heroes then charged with their weapons ready, preparing to fight the mad scientist and his minions.

Cortex shot his blaster toward them while Mokuba blocked the blaster.

"Quickly, get Coco out of there while we fight, Crash!" The boy said to the bandicoot.

He nodded and headed to the cage where his sister was. Delete swung and hit a koala called Koala Kong while Betty kicked Pinstripe Potoroo in the groin, uppercutting him. Digit and Yugi used the Duel Monsters: Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician Girl at Ripper Roo while the others hit the remaining villains with their attacks, including the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, and Rusty Walrus.

Even through the battle, Crash, with Courage, managed to bring the cage down, only to notice something very wrong.

"Oh no! She's gone!" Courage shouted in fear.

"She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting!" He said in confusion.

The group, after finishing off most of the minions, noticed as well.

"Oh no! Poor Coco!" Bubbles said in sadness.

Just then, N. Gin and Cortex had Shirly near them as Cortex said, "One move and the dog gets it!"

They then heard two screams. The two scientists looked up as they saw both Tiny and Dingodile about to fall on them. The two then crashed onto the scientists, knocking them out. Shirly broke free as she dusted herself.

"Come on! Let's leave before they wake up!" she said.

"Ikyuzo!" Ling Ling shouted.

They headed out while Cortex groaned before losing consciousness, "Why me?"

A bit later, in the jungles, the group saw Aku Aku again as he said, "Poor Coco. I saw what happened: she was taken by the shadows while you were all busy fighting Dr. Cortex."

"I know, Aku Aku." Crash said in disappointment.

"Tell us where we can find her!" Digit shouted.

"Inside Cortex's laboratory. But be careful in there." He said to them.

The chimp switched his head to his angry-evil side as he said, "Dammit, I hate it when you don't tell us sooner!"

They headed back to the laboratory, hoping not to run into Cortex once more.

A while later, inside a dangerous laboratory, the group saw more Heartless, a few of them new to them. They quickly made their way through the Heartless, though a bit difficult with Large Body (even though that didn't stop the gang). During that time, they headed up the stairs to the top of the lab.

When they entered the main lab, they saw Aku Aku appearing.

"I'm glad you made, and now here is your prize." He said to them.

Just then, the room flipped around, making the group, especially Delete, dizzy. Delete held onto Betty as they spinned around, though Betty blushed a bit. When it stopped, they saw a creature with four long legs that were black on the bottom half and red on the top. Its small torso was red with large black shoulders. Its arms were black and looked like long pieces of folded paper. It had five small heads that rested on top of each other and alternated in color from red to black. It juggled two long purple sticks and the Heartless symbol showed proud on its chest.

"Yoikes! What is that?!" Digit shouted.

When they looked around, Aku Aku hid while Betty said, "Whatever it is, it scared Aku Aku away, but I'm not scared. I think we can take it!"

"Me neither!" Delete shouted as they brought out their weapons, "We better get rid of this meanie!"

The group then began to fight the creature known as the Trickmaster. It smashed the ground with one of its juggling sticks. They quickly got out of the way as Cherry used her whip and Berry used her boomerang. Richie then used Blizzard at the creature's feet, sticking it to the ground.

"Now!" shouted Yami Yugi.

Digit and Yami Yugi quickly used the Duel Monsters while Blueberrie used her black whip. But it wasn't enough as it broke free. Courage screamed as Shirly fired her ice spell to the creature. The Trickmaster glared as it swatted toward Shirly, but Blossom used her yo-yo to catch its hand. Bubbles quickly used her Bubble Wand to blow some bubbles that stung it. Crash jumped on top of Trickmaster's head, hitting it while Richie slashed the creature at its arms.

Casey frowned at the Trickmaster as she whacked one of the legs of the Trickmaster while Sparky used its thunder attack combining Ling Ling's laser eyes to shock the Trickmaster. Buttercup then hammered the Trickmaster while dodging the creature's juggling sticks on fire. Mokuba propelled himself into the air in high speed, hitting the creature with its shield while Minimus fired the blaster to the creature.

"Now, you two!" shouted the bandicoot.

The two keyblade masters then held each other, then jumped together, slashing the Heartless together. Then it shook roughly before it fell to the ground. Then, a heart came out of it as it disappeared. The group cheered while Delete smiled to Betty as she did to him.

Just then, the group noticed a keyhole in the middle of what appeared to be a gate. The Keyblades reacted to the keyhole and both keyblades aimed to it. Then, two beams shot to the keyholes, locking the keyhole before it disappeared. Then, a block came out as Blueberrie gasped.

"Hey, that's not an ordinary piece of the ship!" she shouted.

Then, Aku Aku appeared as he said, "Yes, you did good work. But I'm afraid we're too late. Coco is gone from this world."

"What?" Delete shouted before looking disappointed, "Oh no."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Betty said to the worried bandicoot.

Crash just gave out a small grin while the others headed out.

"Please, I wish I could go. Just bring my sister back." He said as they were gone.

At the meeting room, one of the figures glared as he spoke, "Those two brats have found a keyhole!"

"Yeah! I say we give them a moon spanking!" shouted the small figure.

"Calm down, you two." Queen Beryl said to them, "It will take these two ages to find the others. Alas, they remain carelessly unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princezzzz and princezzzezzz" said the lisping figure.

They then turned as they saw a familiar grinning green cyborg holding not only the unconscious Yugi, but also the unconscious Coco.

"Ah, The Hacker. So nice of you to join us." the queen said to him.

"Yes, this is going to be a beautiful alliance to get these princes and princesses." He said before looking at the unconscious two, "And speaking of which..."


	5. Clayfighters Tournament

The ship they were in headed to another world as Delete wondered about his earlier affections with Betty. He started having them ever since Jake and Misty disappeared. He was just drawn in confusion as the group they hung with teleported to the world.

**World Name: _Clayfighters Tournament_**

In the tournament, the group headed inside as a clay-looking figure was looking at something.

"Hey, great timing." The figure said, "You mind giving me a hand with this?"

The figure pointed to a huge pillar as they groaned. Delete then started shoving as he groaned.

"I don't think we can move it." Betty said to him.

The figure laughed saying as he turned around, "Ha! You? You're kidding because-"

The figure revealed himself as a greenish armless creature. He was known as the Blob as he noticed the group.

"Oh, wrong guys." he said, frowning.

"Hey, buds, what the heck are you doing here? This is the greatest fighters tournament ever! No bozos!" he shouted, going near Buttercup, "And I have my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks!"

"Hey!" They shouted to him.

"All right, look, it's like this: Clayfighters are coming from all over to fight the ferocious monsters right here." he said, sighing.

"Well, you're lucky, cause you got heroes standing before you." Berry said proudly.

"Yeah," Digit said, pointing to Delete, still shoving, but losing strength and Betty, "They're real heroes chosen by the Keyblades."

"And we're heroes too." shouted Casey.

"You guys, heroes?" He said before laughing, "Oh, that's rich!"

"Hey," the exhausted droid said, "What's so funny? We fought a bunch of mean monsters!"

"Oh, you guys." Blob said as he tried pushing the pillar Delete was pushing while straining, "Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!"

The group laughed a little as the Blob tried pushing.

He groaned, falling to the floor near Delete as he continued, "Well, all right, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you guys can do. You guys have what it takes?"

Betty smiled, saying, "Yeah, we do."

"Bring it on!" Delete shouted.

"Okay then, let's see what you've both got." he told the two.

At some area of the tournament, there were many barrels around as the two looked around them.

"Okay, break them all before the timer runs out in 30 seconds." He shouted, "Now go!"

With that, the two headed off, smashing the barrels quickly. When the barrels were being smashed, they felt something strange on their faces and keyblades.

"Betty, does it feel like these barrels are made of clay?" he asked.

"Feels like it. Very strange." she said to him.

After that, the others smiled while Blob said, "Seems like you guys have some guts and your weapons aren't so bad."

"Yay! We're gonna be in the games!" Delete shouted in joy.

"What? Oh no you don't!"

"Come on, why not?"

"You may be tough for a robot, but you guys ain't heroes. Come back when you have some real training!"

"But that's not fair! Don't be a meanie!"

"Okay, okay. For your efforts out there, try mastering this spell."

Then, the group glowed as the spellcasters learned a new spell.

"Wow, we learned a new spell." Richie said in delight.

"Cool!" Casey shouted.

Betty then grinned as she shouted, "Thunder!"

A bolt hit Minimus' tail as he yelped.

"Ow!" he said before switching his head angrily, "Why I oughta-"

They quickly left the area as the blob looked in concern.

Outside, the group sighed as Yami Yugi said, "Well, so much for heading to the games."

"He's rather a stubborn blob, isn't he?" a Germanic voice said.

They looked around as they saw a figure coming to them. He, like the world they were in, was clay-like, he had a mechanical hand, a hunched back, opaque glasses, and a labcoat with clothes of a mad scientist. He was Dr. Kiln, the Clayfighters' worst enemy.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Buttercup demanded.

"Whoa, calm down, mein leibsien." he said before looking at the keyblade masters, "Let me guess. You want to get into the games, correct?"

They nodded as he went closer to them.

"Then, take these, you two." He said, taking out two Entry Passes from his labcoat.

"A pass?" Betty asked.

"Pika." Sparky said looking concerned.

"It's all yours, you two. Good luck, I'm rooting for you, robot and girl." he said to them.

He then left the group as Blossom asked, "I wonder who that guy was? Do you think he had some candy?"

"Momoko!" Blueberrie shouted to her.

Then, the group came in as Delete and Betty showed the entry passes to the blob.

"Huh? How the heck did you get those?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, we got these so we can enter." Delete said to him. "Can we get in, please?"

"All right! But first you guys have to go through the preliminaries. Are you all ready?"

They smiled shouting, "Yeah!"

"Pikachu!" Sparky shouted in excitement.

"By the way, some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." He warned.

Then, a bit later, inside the tournament center, they prepared as they began to fight for the first round. Then, Delete, looking at Betty, gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush a bit.

"Delete, what was that for?" she asked.

"It's for luck," he said, smiling to her.

Then, the first Heartless appeared as they began to fight. They fought the first round of the enemies, slashing, blasting and using the spells on them. When they were gone, they smiled and praised their first victory while Blob watched.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." he said to them.

Just then, a boy walked by and glanced to the two keyblade wielders. He was bald with a blue arrow on his head with blue eyes. He wore a yellow and orange monk clothing with brown boots and a bo staff, which was really a glider. He was Aang aka the Avatar. He then walked away from the group.

"Hmmm...something tells me that boy's gonna be tough to beat. And who knows, maybe you'll face him." He said to them.

"We'll keep that in mind." Mokuba said to him.

"Hai!" Ling Ling agreed.

The group then fought in round two, fighting off the next set of enemies, hitting, blasting, and using the Duel Monsters to fight and destroy them. On the third round, the Blue Rhaspodies shot ice as Richie and Betty fired their Fire Spell on them. Delete managed to grab Betty out of the way before the ice spell from the now dead creature hit her.

"Thanks." she said, hugging him, making Delete blush.

On round three, more Heartless appeared as they quickly finished them all off. The blob looked impressed as he grinned.

"Looks like you're all better than I thought." He said. "I just wish he was here."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Digit.

The Blob looked at them, saying, "Bad Mr. Frosty, or he was bad 'til he turned to the good side. Too bad he's not here."

In the next two rounds, they fought valiantly while dodging the attacks of the Heartless. They quickly strayed from them while defeating the foes. As they cheered after their fifth victory, Aang and Dr. Kiln were watching the group while Delete and Betty gave themselves hugs, though they backed away a bit.

"Do you see that robot and those allies?" the evil professor began, "I don't want you to blow it, Avatar. Just take them out."

Aang looked confused as he said, "You mean you're acting like you're afraid of them? But my contract clearly states-"

"I know!" The angry professor shouted. "You think I don't know? I made that contract! I know it says you have to be rid of the evil Bad Mr. Frosty, but you have to get these people in order to get to him. And besides, it's like that dumb blob says: It's all just a game, so have fun with it. I mean there may be a casualty or two in the way, but it is no big deal, right?"

Aang made an untrusting glare to him before he left. The professor sighed, glaring angrily as he spoke to himself.

"He's stiffer than the stiffs back home." He began, looking behind to the figure. "But still, fools like him are hard to come by..."

At the next round, Delete and Betty's group fought the next set of Heartless as Minimus shouted in grumbler mode, "How many of these idiotic rhaspodies do we have to deal with anyway?!"

But they took care of the Heartless quickly. They then heard a chuckle as they saw the smiling boy looking at them.

"You guys are pretty good, huh?" Aang said to them. "Do you think we should be friends after the fight?"

"Uh, we barely know you." Buttercup said to him.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, my name's Aang, the last Airbender and soon to become Avatar."

"Cool."

"And I'm sorry about what's gonna happen."

"Like what?"

"This."

He then used his airbending punch to knock Buttercup to the ground.

"Oh, why that little!" Buttercup shouted in anger.

"Let's take care of him, quickly!" Casey shouted, preparing her bat.

The group charged as they tried hitting Aang, but due to his airbending techniques, he was too fast for them as he kicked the Powerpuff Girls Z to unconsciousness.

"Girls!" The remaining group shouted.

Yami Yugi then summoned his Feral Imp to attack Aang while Digit summoned Baby Dragon to fly and hit Aang, though it had not proved successful. Betty quickly used her Thunder attack on Aang, which hit the glider. He then crashed to the ground as Casey and Delete whacked him down to the ground, nearly knocking Aang out. The boy groaned as he looked exhausted. Before anything could be done, a figure came out and completely knocked Aang unconscious.

"Aang!" Delete shouted.

There, they saw a ferocious dog that, like everything in the world, was clay-like. He was a brown dog with sharp claws, black ears, and a spike collar on himself. He was Lockjaw Pooch. The dog howled toward them as some of them shivered a bit.

"Almost forgot to mention, mein friend," Dr. Kiln began, "Accidents happen."

He then laughed as he left the scene. The group backed away as the dog neared them. Just then, what appeared to be a snowman jumped in front of the dog. He was a muscular snowman with a carrot nose, black coal for eyes, and wooden fingers. He only wore his wrinkled purple hat. He was known as Bad Mr. Frosty, though he was not evil.

"Mr. Frosty!" A surprised Blob shouted.

"Call me Daddy!" he shouted before looking at the blob, "Get these guys out of here, Blob!"

He nodded, getting the group out of the arena while Mr. Frosty started to battle the dog. Inside the lobby, Betty grew in concern.

"Who was that dog?" she asked.

"That was Lockjaw Pooch, one of our enemies. Mr. Frosty should be able to handle him...then again, maybe not...this doesn't look good." A worried Blob said.

Delete frowned, saying, "That's it! I'm going to help him!"

"Wait, you're not entering the arena, are you? This isn't a match, you know."

"I'm not scared! You can just decide if I'm hero material or not!"

"Oh, just be careful, then."

"Let's go, everyone!"

They nodded as they headed back to the arena. With Mr. Frosty, he was carrying the unconscious Aang over his shoulder, looking like he was starting to lose against the Lockjaw Pooch. Just then, Delete and Betty's group jumped to where the dog was. The snowman nodded, leaving with the unconscious Avatar. The group prepared themselves as the blob shouted.

"I got one thing to say: Attack!" he shouted as the battle began.

The keyblade weilders jumped to the air, hitting the dog with their combo attack together. The dog growled, trying to jump to them, but Digit quickly tossed a card, hitting its eye and spilling some clay out of him.

"Hey, he really is made of clay." he said as they battled, "In fact, it looks like everything here's made of clay."

"_You think?!_" an annoyed Ling Ling shouted.

The dog kept charging to them as Ling Ling used her lasers while Blossom used her yo-yo, shouting, "Spinning Yo-Yo!"

The dog yelped and was hit by the attacks while Bubbles used her Bubble Champaigne attack with Cherry and Blueberrie using their weapons to hold him down. Then, Berry threw the boomerang toward Lockjaw Pooch, hitting its head while Buttercup, Delete, and Betty, whacked the creature away, and up to the sky, where it disappeared. The group cheered while Betty accidentally gave a kiss to Delete. The two turned away, looking confused as they blushed.

"What was that all about?" They said to themselves.

A while later, at the Lobby, Mr. Frosty and Blob were congraduating them as the blob spoke through the papers.

He cleared his throat as he said, "And I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further–"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Buttercup shouted, "What do you mean junior heroes?"

"Look, you guys just don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

There was a moment of silence until Courage said, "So, what does it take?"

Then, the chuckling snowman told them, "Hey, that's gonna be something you'll have to find out for yourself, just like I did."

"No problem." Betty said with determination, "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

"Sorry," Blob said, "There's not gonna be any for a while. We have to clean the mess from the last battle first."

"Is it all right if we-" Delete began before Buttercup quickly covered his mouth.

"Uh, we'll be back." She said as a sweatdrop came out of her.

With that, the group headed out of the lobby as Blob said, "I still couldn't believe those guys actually beat that mutt."

"Well, just between you and me," he began, "I already wore him out by the time the kids showed up."

They looked at them leaving the lobby as the door closed.

"My lips are sealed." He said with a grin.

Outside the tournament arena, the gang was looking at their new Hero License cards as they noticed a depressed Aang sitting near the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Betty said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said to her.

"So why did you go along with him anyway?"

"I was looking for someone. Dr. Kiln promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired."

He then stood up as he continued to them, "I fell to darkness and couldn't find the light."

"Hey, don't worry, you'll find it." Delete smiled, "We're searching, too, if you wanna know."

Then, as Aang gave the two something, he spoke, "For your light? Just don't lose sight of it."

"So, how about a rematch, Aang?" Betty said, "Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

"Maybe...but I think I'll pass." He said to them before leaving.

The group then left the arena, back to the ship. With Dr. Kiln, he glared as he looked at the statue of Mr. Frosty in all three stages.

"Oh, that snowman! He's strong, tough, and cool to boot!" he shouted in anger, "He's perfect, perfectly infuriating! He's driving me insane!"

He then calmed down quickly as he said, "Wait, what are you talking about? All the pieces are coming together. Just relax, here's what you do. Let that cocky traitor train the two, then I'll murder them!"

Just then, he noticed a familiar queen behind him as he shouted, "Hey, this is my party! Get out at once!"

The queen just simply nodded, saying, "As you wish. Fight to your heart's content."

She then left the scene as he shouted, "What does that mean!?"

He then groaned, glaring at the statues saying, "Women...what can they do..." 


	6. Shere Khan's Jungle

A/N: Some parts of the beginning sequence with Mowgli and King Louie are missing, but that's because I can't find the beginning sequence and I don't have the DVD of it.

As they head to their next destination, they noticed a huge jungle-like world as Betty grew concerned.

"You think we should land here?" Bubbles asked, "Maybe Neros and Julayla are down there."

"In this stupid place?" Buttercup frowned, "Heck no!"

"Yeah, we should probably move on." Casey agreed.

"Now wait a second," Digit asked, "the others could be down there!"

"Yeah! Let's check it out!" Delete suggested.

"Maybe they have candy down there!" Blossom said to Buttercup.

"Are you crazy?" Mokuba said with concern.

"Yeah, we're on a mission!" Richie spoke to them.

"Pikachu!" Sparky nodded.

"Please just land, Kaoru!" Bubbles pleaded.

"No!" the frowning spiked hair girl replied.

"Come on!"

"Screw you!"

"We're landing!" Digit, Delete, Betty, Blossom, and Bubbles shouted.

"No!" Buttercup, Richie, Casey, and Mokuba shouted.

"Pika!"

Buttercup then noticed Delete trying to move the controls as she shouted, "Hey! Don't touch that!"

The group then shouted and screamed as they crash landed into the vast jungles of the world.

In the world they were in, Betty awoke as a giant green snake grinned to her.

"Greetings, my dear." he said to her. "Aren't you lost?"

Betty noticed him as she spoke, "Who are you?"

"They call me Kaa." The snake said to her, "And I believe I can help you."

"Help me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, just trussst me."

"How?"

"Just look into my eyes."

He then started to use his hypnosis as she looked at his eyes. She then started to look like she was hypnotized as she began to close her eyes and walked toward the singing snake.

**Kaa: _Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me_**

She walked to him, but stopped her for a moment, saying, "Hold still, please."

He then made stairs out of his tail, letting her walk up a little as he continued.

**_You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around_**

Then, Betty laid on his middle coil while Kaa grinned.

**_Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist_**

She then began to snore as he said, "You're snoring."

"Sorry." the yawning hypnotic Betty said.

He then began to hum more while Delete, starting to awaken, opened his eyes just as Betty landed in the pile of Kaa's coils.

**_Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me_**

Delete looked shocked as he pulled Kaa's tail a bit.

"Oh, now what?" The snake hissed.

He turned and looked at the droid as Delete asked, "Excuse me, but uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh, me? Well, I was just singing a little song and-" he began.

But Delete stopped him as he pointed to Betty, asking, "I mean with Betty! What are you doing with her?"

"Now calm down, dragon-like creature. You do not need to be curious."

"But-"

"Just look into my eyes."

With that, the snake began to use his hypnosis on Delete, but the droid, realizing what he was planning to do, brought out his keyblade and whacked him.

"Ouch!" Kaa hissed.

"Hey snakey! Get away from my girl...'s friend." he shouted to him.

"Are you actually trying to protect this girl?"

"I know you're gonna try and eat her! I know because where I come from, we go to some jungles and try to avoid being eaten by them!"

"Perhaps we can have a little arrangement with your girlfriend."

"What!? I'm not her boyfriend, you know!"

The robot then quickly whacked the snake as he hissed, trying to attack Delete. Delete avoided the snake's bite, despite him having no teeth, while using his attack on him.

"Fire!" he shouted, making the snake yelp in pain.

The snake then thought of something as he grinned wickedly, then headed down below where they were standing. Delete grew confused until Kaa grabbed Delete's leg by the coil.

"Ahhh! Help me!" He shouted while Kaa grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." he said, "And don't worry, I'm sure you two will be staying for dinner."

Just then, someone shouted, "Freeze!"

The snake yelped at the ice attack. He then turned and saw Betty glaring at him.

"Betty!" Delete grinned.

"Let him go or else!" Betty glared angrily.

The snake glared, trying to grab Betty, but she kicked Kaa, forcing him to release Delete.

"Thanks, Betty." he said to her.

"No problem." She said to him.

The two then prepared themselves as Kaa prepared to pounce again, saying, "Even if you do win this one..."

As he spoke next, a black haired boy wearing red underwear came up, pushing Kaa's coils down.

"But I'll always be on the hunt for you like Shere Khan." he finished.

Just then, the coils headed down as Kaa went all around, hitting his head on one of the trees and falling to the ground. The boy came to the two as he spoke.

"Are you two all right?" he asked them.

They nodded as he continued, "You have to be careful when you're near Kaa."

"Uh, thanks." Betty said to him.

"So tell me, what is this place?" Delete asked.

"Oh, this is the jungle, where Baloo and I like to hang out." he said to them.

Betty looked worried as she said, "Anyway, Delete and I got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

"Depends on who they look like." Mowgli said to them, "Ask me."

"Okay," Delete began, "well, there's about a bunch of them. One of them's this really huge loud girl named-"

But he was cut off by Betty as she said, "Nevermind him. Anyway, we're looking for our friends, Nemesis, Marik, Maximus, Jake, and Misty."

Just then, the two saw two images of Jake and Misty walking by before disappearing.

"Well, I may be able to help you find those guys." he said to them.

As they headed out, Kaa was trying to unstick himself from a branch, due to his tail tied up.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name's Delete," he said before pointing to Betty, "And that's Atomic Betty."

"And I'm Mowgli. Let's go!"

With that, they were off as Kaa finally unstuck himself, then crawled badly like a bent string with his tail still tied to a knot.

"Oh, bother! Why do I even bother with these arrogant humans?" he said to himself as he was out of sight.

**World Name: _Shere Khan's Jungle_**

Meanwhile, with the Powerpuff Girls Z, they with Betty and Delete's friends walked around as Cherry spoke.

"Gee, I wonder where we are?" she said, "I hope Delete and Betty are okay."

"Ah, who needs them? I mean we can find those two without their help!" she scoffed.

Bubbles frowned, saying, "This wouldn't have happened if you agreed to help us!"

Just then, they noticed something as they saw someone colliding with them. It was a baby elephant with hair on its head. Buttercup and the elephant freaked out as the elephant left them, leaving something behind.

"Huh? Is that a...?" Blossom began.

Just then, they saw a orange with black striped tiger grinning as he said, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Later that night, with Delete, Betty, and Mowgli, they arrived somewhere near a village. There, they saw a girl there. She was tanned skin like Mowgli with black hair with a red dot on her head. She wore a white blouse and purple skirt. She was Shanti.

"Hi, Shanti." he said to her.

"Mowgli!" she smiled before noticing the two, "And who are they?"

"They're my new friends." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm Delete." the droid grinned.

"And I'm Betty. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking Shanti's hand.

"Are you guys here to visit?" she asked.

"Highly doubtful." a voice said to them.

They turned as they saw a familiar tiger while Mowgli glared.

"Shere Khan!" he glared in anger.

The others gasped as they said, "Delete and Betty!"

"Guys!" The two said.

They were about to embrace, but some of them turned away from each other, making Yami Yugi, the other three PPGZ members, Courage, and Shirly sigh.

"Hmmm...a bunch of animals and man creatures. Not much use for anything." he said as he began to turn away.

"Hey!" Shanti shouted, "Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!"

But the tiger left them.

"Oh well, anyway, make yourselves at home."

"At this rate," Delete began.

Then, they with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Richie, Casey, Digit, and Mokuba shouted, "I'm staying!"

They looked confused, then turned away from each other.

"Anyway," Shirly began, "we have just discovered something. Take a look."

She then showed the group a gummi block.

"I think it's a gummi block." Courage said, "It's the same stuff used to build the ships."

"Then that means..." Betty began.

"Youma and Neros must be here then!" Buttercup said in conclusion, "We gotta work together to find them..." then turned angrily to some of them, "for now."

"Fine, we'll tag along, for now." a frowning Blossom said, looking away.

In the field somewhere, Delete sniffed on the flowers, smiling as he looked happily to Betty.

"The flowers are wonderful here, Delete." she said to him.

Delete then looked at the rabbits hopping around, saying, "And the animals here are nice."

The two then got up and smiled, started to dance around in the field of flowers. The two then tripped, both tumbling and rolling to the ground while hugging and laughing.

"You know, Delete," she began, "I don't ever want things to come between us."

"Yeah, me neither." Delete said lovingly to her.

Then, the two began to near each other as they were about to kiss until a voice spoke.

'_Hey, guys! Get up already! Get up!_'

Betty and Delete were shaken as they groaned and got up.

"About time you two got up!" Buttercup shouted to them, "I was forced to be your stupid alarm clock!"

"Hey! Don't you talk like that!" Betty shouted.

All while with Bubbles, she looked shocked as she heard Shanti's tale.

"Oh my gosh, Mowgli was raised in the jungle for a long time?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, Mowgli was taken in by wolves until Shere Khan came. Then, it was decided that Mowgli should be in a man village. He didn't want to leave at first, but when he saw and followed me..." she explained to Bubbles.

"You mean you have a crush on Mowgli too?" Blossom asked.

She blushed, turning from them as she said, "Now why would you think that?"

She then looked at Betty and Delete, who was having trouble zipping his shirt up as she asked, "So you're looking for your friends, right?"

Mowgli, coming in, looked at them as he said, "I told them I would help them find their friends."

Then, Shanti had an idea as she said, "Why don't we try looking at some drawings? Maybe that will help you out."

A bit later, the group gathered around as they looked at the various drawings: One with a picture of Mowgli with an orange orangutan, one of a big gray bear, one of a black panther, one of Kaa, the snake fought before, one of the vultures with hair like the Beatles, and the last one of the elephants.

"Any luck?" Mowgli asked.

"Not really..." a disappointed Delete said.

"Now wait, I thought-" Betty began speaking.

"Well, I'm afraid that just leaves one place." a familiar tiger said, stomping on the picture of himself, "Female man cub, you've been here for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours."

"But it's only been one night!" Delete pointed out.

"And besides, I'd wager they're with that Baloo and Bagheera. Unfortunately, the man cub refuses to take me to them."

"That's because I don't trust you!" Mowgli shouted.

"If that's so, man cub, then why don't you take us to your 'friends'? Unless you're afraid." He grinned wickedly.

"Hey, I'm not afraid!" he shouted before looking down, saying, "Fine, I'll take you."

"Are you sure, Mowgli?" a worried Courage asked.

"I'm sure."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Then, Shere Khan looked at the others, saying as he played with Digit's propeller, "Perfect. Then I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

He chuckled, then headed off ahead of the group. The group looked untrusting to the tiger as they headed out, leaving Shanti behind. As they proceeded through the jungle, they quickly avoided the huge elephants marching while singing their march. After a while, they came across a black panther named Bagheera while Mowgli spoke.

"Please, Bagheera, listen to me. I know you don't trust Shere Khan, but trust me." he said to the panther.

"And why should I trust Shere Khan? How do I know that he's not going to just eat you?" he said to him.

He then looked back at Delete and Betty's group, then sighed.

"Well, I want to help them because...well, they need us." he said.

"Forget it! I'm not going to fall for it!" The panther turned.

"Please..."

"He'll just come and kill you when you lease expect it, Mowgli."

With that, the panther crawled away while the boy looked down.

"Poor guy," Blueberrie said, "He seems pretty down."

Just then, they noticed Shere Khan heading somewhere.

"Hmmm...something tells me we should follow that tiger." Berry said to them.

The others nodded, following the tiger. Later, somewhere near the tree tops, Shere Khan was about to pounce toward the elephant named Junior. He growled, preparing to jump to him until someone screamed, making him fall to the ground. The elephant panicked and ran off while Bagheera glared at Mowgli.

Mowgli looked shocked as he shouted, "Please, Bagheera!"

He then ran off as the others glared at Shere Khan with Buttercup saying, "What the hell's your problem!?"

"Look, you don't understand. I was only trying to..." he tried as he lied, "It was that Kaa, he was slithering by and I was saving the elephant's life."

"Yeah right!" Cherry glared as she shouted to him.

The group then left the area while dragging Shere Khan back to the gates of the man village. Near the gate, Shanti glared at the tiger.

"How could you do such a thing?" she frowned.

"Now as I told you, I was only aiming at Kaa." he tried saying.

"At any rate, we're not letting you near that poor defenseless animal ever again!" Mokuba shouted.

"Hmph! Now come on!" The tiger was trying to explain.

The group glared angrily at him as the tiger, embarrassed, left in frustration. As he was out of the area, he spoke to himself.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted man cub! I'll take him down, even at the cost of my own life!

Just then, he heard something, then gasped as he saw the figure coming closer. All he could do was roar in terror. Back at the Man Village, the group gasped as they heard his roar.

"The Heartless!" Yami Yugi shouted.

With that, they left Shanti once more as they headed off.

"Even if he is a bad tiger, I hope he's okay." she said to herself.

As the group headed out, Mowgli was grabbed by a monkey, being flipped and dragged away from them. When they came to the area, they noticed something very wrong.

"Hey, where's Mowgli?" Betty asked.

Delete then spotted an aztec ruin as he saw a familiar boy being taken there.

"There's Mowgli!" he shouted, "We have to go after him!"

At the ruins, an orangutan named King Louie noticed Mowgli arriving.

"So, what do we have here?" he said, looking at the boy.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Ha-ha, so you're the mancub? Crazy." He said to him.

Mowgli just frowned as he said, "I'm not as crazy as you are, put me down."

He was then placed down to the ground.

The grinning ape looked at him, giving him a banana saying, "Here, have a banana."

He squeezed it out, into the boy's mouth, then he ate it as Mowgli said, "Thanks. I think. But what do you want me for?"

"What I want? Oh, let me tell you." he laughed.

With that, he hopped out of his throne as he scatted and began to sing.

**Louie: _Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_**

Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be humen too

The dance continued as the others watched while Mowgli, joining the dancing said, "Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good."

Then, the orangutan leaned him closer as he opened his ear, saying, "Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire."

"But I don't know how to make fire." he said to him.

He held the boy up as he continued singing.

**_Now don't try to kid me, mancub  
I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, mancub  
Clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you_**

The others gasped at what they heard as they looked concerned.

"Oh no!" Richie said quietly, "We gotta prevent him from getting to the fire and burning the jungle."

"I hear you!" Casey said to him.

"Uh, can we do it after the singing's done? I just got into the beat." Delete said, starting to dance a little with Betty.

"Oh, geez!" Yami Yugi frowned.

"No, Delete!" The robot bird shouted.

But the two continued dancing while Digit had an idea. He quickly went down there, and made himself like a statue while Louie, a chimp, and Mowgli passed by him. He was about to grab him, but was slammed on the door when a gray bear dressed in a grass skirt and monkey disguise came, unknowingly slamming the door on Digit.

"Hey!" The bear shouted as he began dancing.

He then scatted while dancing, surprising Louie with a smile and shocking Digit, who recovered and the others, watching from above. Then, the bear and Louie scatted while dancing with the others.

**_You!  
I wanna be like you_**

As Digit tried grabbing Mowgli dancing with a monkey, the bear tossed Louie toward him, making him hit the statue, groaning.

**Baloo & Louie: _I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too_**

The dance continued from below and with Delete and the confused Betty above.

**_You'll see it's true  
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me_**

"Take me home, daddy!" the bear shouted.

**_Can learn to be  
Like someone like you_**

"One more time!" shouted Louie, patting the bear, dropping the top disguise while the bear known as Baloo sang the last line.

**Baloo: _Yeah! Can learn to be  
Like someone like me!_**

He scatted a bit more as everyone looked shocked until Baloo saw the disguise fall completely off of him.

"Man!" Baloo said in surprise.

"It's Baloo the bear!" one of the monkeys shouted.

They then charged as the others jumped down, trying to protect Mowgli.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them, then Shere Khan!" shouted Minimus.

The group then whacked some of the chimps as they quickly grabbed Mowgli and escaped while whacking Louie unconscious and grabbing a white fang that fell from him.

"_Let's go!_" shouted Ling Ling as they made their narrow escape. Meanwhile, with Shanti, she noticed Junior coming to her, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

The elephant then pointed to the figure coming to them. Just then, they screamed (or blew his horn for Junior) as they were surrounded by the Heartless.

Back with Delete's group, they headed back to the man village as Delete asked, "So you're Baloo, huh?"

"Yeah, and I do love to party. Sometimes, Lil' Britches comes out of the village and likes to have fun with me." he said to them.

"I'm glad you came to help us, Papa Bear." Mowgli said, hugging him.

Digit then gasped as he noticed a piece of Shanti's skirt.

"Oh no! What happened to her?" Digit asked.

"Something tells me that something bad happened to Shanti." Mowgli frowned.

"Sounds like trouble." Yami Yugi agreed. "Let's go!"

With that, they headed off just as they saw the BouncyWilds Heartless appear.

"Not again!" Delete shouted.

"Looks like we know the usual routine." Betty said.

With that, the group fought valiatly with Mowgli using a wooden bo to hit some of them to Baloo's claws, disentergrating them. The group continued slashing until the Heartless were gone. Just then, they heard a girl's scream.

"Shanti!" Mowgli shouted.

"Come on! We have to go find her!" Baloo shouted.

The group then headed to where Shanti screamed. A bit later, at the deep vast of the jungle, they gasped as they saw Shanti and Junior surrounded by Heartless.

"Oh great!" Digit said, "How do we get past them now?"

Then, Mokuba noticed the huge black fruit as he said, "I have an idea. Everyone cover for me while I take care of that black fruit!"

The others nodded, heading to the Heartless and fighting them while Delete used his fire spell and Betty used her thunder spell on a few of them. Mokuba then threw his shield toward the black fruit, chopping them into pieces. When that happened, the Heartless were destroyed as Shanti sighed in relief.

"Who did this to you, guys?" Baloo asked.

"It was Shere Khan. He came to the village and...that's the last thing I remember." she explained.

"Then that means he'll go after Baggy!" Baloo shouted.

"We have to help him, quickly!" Mowgli agreed.

With that, they headed to the near ends of the jungle. Near where the caves of the wolves were, Bagheera was badly injured as he struggled with Shere Khan. Before he could do anything, Courage shouted to him.

"Hey, don't do it!" the dog shouted.

The tiger turned around, looking emotionlessly toward them.

"Wait a second, that's not Shere Khan!" Baloo shouted.

The group then prepared to fight as the tiger pounced toward them. The tiger roared while Baloo tried holding him as the group quickly got rid of the Heartless surrounding them while Mokuba, Minimus, Ling Ling, and Yami Yugi used their attacks to hit them furiously. Just when Courage was about to jump toward the tiger and hit him, though he was scared, an invisible force whacked him away.

They then noticed the tiger standing on something huge and invisible.

"Oh crud!" Richie said in anger, "Don't tell me that he's turning to a Heartless."

The group then fought the invisible force while Mokuba was lifted by Yami Yugi's Curse of the Dragon toward Shere Khan. He then threw the shield at him, hitting the tiger and knocking him to the ground as a monster named Stealth Sneak appeared.

"Oh man, that's not cool!" Casey shouted as she whacked the creature on the foot.

The creature roared in pain while the tiger pounced toward Mowgli, trying to kill him. The droid gasped, trying to grab him off of him.

"Leave Mowgli alone!" he shouted, "He's just a kid!"

Betty then had an idea as she said, "Digit, find a branch! I have an idea."

He nodded, quickly grabbing the branch and handing it to her. The tiger then roared, clawing toward Delete as black blood came out of him and Delete fell to the ground. The others glared angrily toward him, especially Betty as she tied the bush at Shere Khan's tail.

"Fire!" She shouted as she set the bush on his tail on fire.

The tiger gasped, trying to put the fire out, but he roared in pain as the flames kept on coming while Digit used the Flame Swordsman on the Stealth Sneak. Richie then slashed down while Sparky thunderbolted the Stealth Sneak, making him fall to the ground and on top of Shere Khan. With that, its heart came out and the creature vanished. Betty then looked at Delete with tears in his eyes.

"Please, Delete...no!" she said quietly.

The others looked down for a moment. Then, a small glow came to the spell casters.

"What's that?" asked Shirly.

Betty then sighed, placing her hand on Delete's chest, saying, "Cure!"

Then, in an instant, Delete was completely healed as Mowgli said, "Delete, thanks for saving me."

The droid nodded a bit, getting up as Bagheera spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Delete. But now you see you can't trust someone like Shere Khan."

"Don't worry, he's gone." Delete said to him.

The group then noticed something glowing as they neared the area with Shanti and Junior coming with them.

"This is my home." Mowgli said to them.

"I still don't get it, though," Blossom said to them, "I mean he was defeated so quickly."

"So it's like no heart, no friends." Shanti concluded. "Like when Shere Khan lost his heart, he had no friends. So without a heart, you can't have friends."

Delete and Betty sighed as the girl said, "So that's what it meant."

The two then looked at Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mokuba, Richie, Digit, Sparky, and Casey.

"Uh, I'm sorry about earlier." Digit said to him.

"I'm sorry, too." Mokuba told them.

"I guess we're all sorry, huh?" Delete said.

"Yeah." Buttercup admitted.

"So, all for one then?" Berry asked them as they all smiled.

Just then, they looked at the keyhole as both Delete and Betty pointed their keyblades. Then, two beams shot out of the keyholes, sealing the keyhole as a strange block fell from the now sealed keyhole.

"Hey, another block!" Cherry exclaimed.

"But it's not their's." Blueberrie said sadly.

Then, they picked up two keychains that had the words "King of the Jungle" and "Jungle Boy" on it. They placed it on as both Betty and Delete's keyblades transformed. They grinned a bit while Buttercup noticed Junior smiling to her.

"Hey, it looks like you got another admire." Shanti giggled.

Buttercup freaked and jumped as she shouted, "Oh crud, no! The others will kill my reputation if that happens!"

The others just laughed as they grinned.

(BGM: Queen Beryl-sama)

Meanwhile, back in the chapel of the world, Queen Beryl was talking to a few figures as they stood around the table.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" the growling female figure spoke.

"It would seem that the tiger lured them. It was his lust for power that was the bait, but it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Queen Beryl explained.

"No duh! He got chomped instead!" the other figure laughed.

As she spoke next, the female figure and another creature with a moving stick revealed themselves from the shadows. The first one was an ugly green-skinned witch wearing a pointy black hat and black and purple witch's clothing. She was known as Gruntilla aka Grunty.

The second one was a green part lizard humanoid ogre creature with a long pointy nose and ears that match. He had green eyes and red hair and stitch marks on his neck. He wore a gray jacket with a rose-colored bowtie on his throat, blue and maroon-striped pants pulled over his potted belly, a belt with a golden 'Z' buckle in the middle, a gold chain at the right of his pants and brown shoes. He was known as Wack, the ringmaster of a circus in Progress City.

On his hand was the creature's head. It had a lizard-type head with stringy red hair, green eyes, and a red bowtie. It did not speak like his master, however.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." Grunty said to them.

"I'm more concerned about the droid and hizzz girlfriend. They found one of the Keyholezzz." Wack said to the queen.

"Fear not," The queen spoke, "It will take them ages to find the rest."

She continued on as she showed the hologram of Delete and Betty's group, saying, "Besides, they remain unaware of us taking the princes and princesses."

She then neared the hologram closer to where Courage, Mokuba, Yami Yugi, Shirly, Delete, and Betty were walking. She then looked at the lizard-ogre.

"You know what to do, Wack." she said to him.

"Just remember, queen, I'm only doing thizzz while the cat'zzz away." he said before turning to a familiar cyborg.

"Nevermind that!" Hacker said, "Let's just prepare to capture our next target."

With that, the two entered the new portal while leaving behind Yugi, Coco, the blonde haired girl with lipstick on her hand, the brown haired boy with the cat ears on his hand, a black haired boy in a fighter's suit, and a pink haired girl inside what appeared to be freezing chambers as Yugi was banging his before starting to lose consciousness.

"Guys...where are you...?" Yugi said before he lost consciousness, remaining asleep inside the strange chamber.


	7. Return to Neo Tokyo

As they headed back to Neo Tokyo, Delete and the others examined the block as the red haired girl spoke.

"The gummi block that came out of that hole...it's not the others." she said to them, "Wonder what it's used for?"

"I don't know." Berry shrugged.

"Maybe Roy knows." Bubbles said to them.

"Probably." Buttercup nodded, "Let's go back to Neo Tokyo and ask."

The others nodded as they headed back to Neo Tokyo.

After a while, back at Neo Tokyo, the group came as they noticed Riza polishing her gun.

"Hi." Delete asked her, "Have you seen Roy Mustang?"

She shrugged saying, "The last time I saw him was at the Secret Waterway."

"Thanks." Blueberrie said to her.

With that, they headed to the Secret Waterway in the alley. After using their Red Trinity move to remove the bars by running into them, they went through the dark tunnel.

"Seems kinda creepy?" Delete shivered.

"Yeah," Cherry agreed, "Especially since it's dark down here."

As they continued onward, they saw the cave becoming lighter until they came to a lit-up room with Roy and Katara were.

"Hiya, Roy." Digit waved, "It's great to see you again."

"And we went to different worlds, which was really cool!" Casey shouted in excitement.

Roy crossed his arms, saying, "So, you found the Keyhole."

"Yes," Betty nodded, "The keyblades locked it automatically."

"That's good." Katara grinned.

Roy then looked seriously as he said, "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this city as well."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Yami Yugi said with concern.

"Well, it was in Doom's report." Katara explained.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Roy told them.

"So, what happens to the world?" Mokuba asked.

"In the end," Katara said sadly, "it disappears."

They gasped as they shouted, "What?!"

"Pika?!" Sparky shouted.

"And that is why your key is so important." Roy explained to the two.

Katara nodded, pleading, "Please, lock the Keyholes. You're the only ones who can."

"Well...I don't know." Delete said as he looked concerned.

"Anyway, seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Roy said to them.

"Yeah!" the others said.

"We gotta find your friends, Neros, and Julayla!" Blossom agreed.

"Well, I guess you're right...okay." Delete nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." Betty shouted in excitement before remembering and taking out the block, "Hey, Roy? This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

He paused for a long moment, beginning to wonder a bit.

"Why don't you ask Sokka?" Katara suggested, "He should know."

Just as they were about to leave, Roy spoke to Delete, saying, "Wait, you two. Take this with you."

They were then given the stone called the Spiderstone, saying, "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"So, how do you use it?" Digit asked him.

"Well...that I don't know."

"Oh great! Just great!"

They then left the Secret Waterway as the others sighed. A while later, back at the Accessory Shop, they came to Sokka as he noticed the block.

"Hey, what do you have there?" he said before examining and looking shocked, "Hey! This is a gummi block!"

"So, what's it for?" Berry asked him.

"You're kidding me. You're flying a ship and you don't know about navigation gummis? Geez, bunch of noodle heads. Interspace isn't a playground!"

"Hey!" Betty shouted, "There's alot we don't know. So what! We have to use the ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice!"

"Whoa, calm down, red-head. I didn't know. Sorry about that. Anyway, I guess I could lend you a hand." he said to her.

"Thanks."

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?"

He saw them nodding before he continued, "I'll install it for you, but I got this thing I have to deliver first."

He then handed the book as Delete asked, "What do you need to deliver?"

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign."

"Okay!"

Then, they heard a bell as Courage asked, "What was that?"

"I think it's the bell at the gizmo shop." He said to him, "It's ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

With that, they were off and away from the Accessory Shop.

As they were in the Third District, they fought the Heartless there, avoiding and trying not to be killed. As the battle continued, Delete used the fire spell on the sign and they headed inside the area, where a house was.

Inside the house, Betty heard a voice as she looked and saw a familiar Asian boy.

"There's something about this musty place, yo." He said.

All while Delete looked and noticed an image of Misty, looking around saying, "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?"

Delete rubbed his eyes as he saw the image fainting and Betty in Misty's place while Betty did the same and saw Delete in Jake's place.

"That's very strange," Betty asked, "Why do I keep seeing you as Jake?"

"Dunno," Delete said, blushing a bit, "I was gonna ask the same about you."

"Uh, guys?" Digit asked, as he noticed them looking confused, "You okay?"

They nodded a bit until they heard a voice say, "Ah, it seems you arrived sooner than I expected."

They then turned and saw an elderly gentleman with a white mustache carrying a case. He wore a gray top hat, a monicle, a white button-up shirt, a bowtie, a maroon tuxedo jacket, gray pants, and black shoes. He was known as Professor Genius.

"You knew we were coming?" Mokuba questioned.

"Of course."

"Tell me, are you...a Heartless?"

Yami Yugi then examined him, saying, "He doesn't look like one to me."

The man chuckled saying, "Oh my, no. My name is Professor Genius, and as you can see, I am a chief advisor. After Slumberland's destruction, I became a sorcerer. And as you can see, a Powerpuff Girl Zetto and Rowdyruff Boy Zetto requested my help."

"You mean Youma-chan and Zuko-kun?!" Blossom asked in excitement.

"Yes indeed. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blueberrie, Cherry, Berry, Courage, Shirly, and..." he paused for a moment, looking at them, saying, "And who might you people be?"

"I'm Delete." The droid grinned as he shook his hand, "And these are my friends: Betty, Yami Yugi aka Atem, Mokuba, Richie, his Pikachu Sparky, Casey, Minimus, Ling Ling, and Digit."

"Ah, so you and Betty have found the key as well, huh?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Two other sorcerer friends of mine have informed me of a little Hawaiian Girl with a keyblade travelling along with experiments accompanying Goemon to recover Wiseman and a Pokemon Trainer with a few other trainers accompanying Simon and Theodore to recover Alvin."

That was when they gasped, with Richie asking, "You're telling me that Ash is still alive?!"

"Yes," He nodded, "but I don't know if you'll encounter either Lilo nor Ash's group. And I'm sure Ash and his friends may be shocked when they hear that not everyone from your world was gone."

"But what about Seto?" a worried Mokuba asked, "Is he with them?"

"I'm afraid not, but I have sensed him still out and about." He told the boy.

He looked down a bit while Casey asked, "So, what did they ask you to do?"

"If you'll just give me a moment." The man said to her.

He then picked up a wand and made much of what appeared to be furniture and wizardry materials from Hogwarts appear.

"Presto!"

When it was all done, he turned to them, saying, "There now. Anyway, Youma and Zuko asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you would like. Let me know when you're ready to begin. Oh, and one more thing."

He then looked at old panda with a beard and green belt named Master Yo, going to the fridge before being whistled.

"Hey! I'm trying to get some food here!" he shouted.

He then looked at the others as he groaned, saying with uninterest, "All right. The name is Master Yo, master of Woo Foo and the two asked me yadda-yadda."

Digit frowned, saying as he gave Yo the stone.

"Now look, can you tell me about this Spidershine?" he said to him.

"What do you know?" the chuckling panda grinned, "This guy's been turned to a summon gem."

"A summon gem?"

"Yeah, he used to live in a world that was consumed by darkness. And just to let you know, when a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants."

"Yoikes! Just like it happened to the Earthies, Sparky, and X-5!" he shouted, before realizing and turning to Betty, "Uh, sorry."

"Anyway, this guy here has such a strong heart. So strong, he became a gem instead."

"So, can you revive him?" Delete asked.

"Well, only his spirit." Yo told him.

With that, he waved a small aura on the gem as a faint figure came out. He had on a red and blue costume along with a mask and white eyes to hide his true form. He was known as Spiderman.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the magic shop." Yami Yugi explained, "Tell us about yourself, Spiderman."

"All I can tell you is that I was defending the city and protecting Mary Jane until the monsters came and everything went black."

"I see...well don't worry, I'm sure we'll help restore your world. What can you do, though?"

"I can shoot my webs and use my spider senses."

"Interesting. I know your powers will be quite handy with us to help you out."

He nodded before vanishing back in the stone as the summon gem dropped into Digit's palms.

"I'll just keep this safe." he said to them as he placed the stone inside his compartment.

"Now, whenever you call him, he'll help out and if you find any more, bother me when I'm not in my 'me time'." Yo said to them, "And don't worry, when their world's restored, they'll return there."

Betty then looked at Professor Genius as she took out the book.

"So, what can you tell us about the book?" she asked.

"Oh, that book...so, Sokka asked you to bring this." He said and paused before continuing after seeing Betty nodding, "Thanks. You wish to know what kind of book this is? Even I don't know myself, even if it isn't mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day."

He examined the book as he continued, "It was such a curious book, I asked Sokka to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it right here."

Then, he placed the book up as the group looked at it while a page fell out of it.

"Uh oh, looks like it's still falling apart." the robot said.

Delete then placed the page inside the book as it started glowing. Delete then yelped as he felt himself being pulled inside the book.

"Delete!" Betty shouted as she grabbed him.

She struggled as she tried pulling him, but the force was too strong as she and Delete were sucked in.

The others, noticing, gasped as they shouted, "Delete! Betty!"

A bit later, in the new world, Delete and Betty awoke as they looked around.

"Clouds?" Delete asked, "I wonder why we're standing on clouds? Is this heaven?"

"I don't know, Delete, but it doesn't feel like it, otherwise I would be seeing angels." she told him.

"Well, I thought you were an angel." the blushing droid asked, though making Betty giggle a bit.

"Now that's silly, Dee Dee." she told him.

Just then, the two noticed a colored bear sitting on one of the clouds, thinking. He was a brown bear with a Tender Heart symbol on his tummy. He was called Tenderheart Bear. The two walked up to him as one of them spoke.

"Hi there." Delete said to him, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Tenderheart said to him, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"How to say goodbye to Tenderheart Bear."

"Tenderheart Bear?"

"Yes?"

The two looked a little confused as Betty said, "Wait a minute, you're Tenderheart?"

"Yes, I am." He said.

The two sat down as he continued, "I'm a Care Bear named Tenderheart. Who are you two?"

"I'm Betty and this is Delete." she said to him.

"Well, so much for this being heaven." Delete said to himself.

"Anyway, have you both come to say goodbye to me?" Tenderheart asked.

"Why?" Betty confusingly said, "We just met. Why would I do that?"

"Because all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all lived together in Care-A-Lot, though the Forest of Feelings is where the Cousins live. We do many things together, including taking care of the Earth, fight No Heart, Cold Heart, and anyone trying to take the caring away, and we even help kids when they're feeling down."

He then got up as he continued, "But with everyone gone while I was sleeping, I have a bad feeling I'll be going away as well."

"Don't worry." Delete said to him, "We'll help you find them."

He smiled as the three headed off to find his friends.

**World Name: _Care-A-Lot_**

The next thing they knew was that they were in front of a huge heart-shaped building. Then, came out a pink bear with a cheer symbol on her tummy and a yellow bear wearing a sport's jacket and red headband along with a trophy symbol on his tummy. They were known as Cheer and Champ Bear.

The two, noticing them, smiled as they hugged Tenderheart, with Cheer saying, "Tenderheart! Are we glad to see you!"

"Yeah!" Champ told him, "Everyone's gone and I thought we were the only ones left."

"Did No Heart make them disappear?" The brown bear wondered.

"We don't know." Champ shrugged, "but we do know that we need to find our friends and family."

They nodded as Delete and Betty waved to them, as the two noticed.

"A dragon?" Cheer said in confusion, "I thought there weren't any dragons, other than the genie dragon at one reality we saw where you were playing the role of Aladdin."

"Yeah, I know." Champ agreed.

"Oh, I'm a robot, silly." Delete grinned, "And my name's Delete."

"Atomic Betty is my name." Betty saluted.

Then, Tenderheart smiled, "I'm glad we found you guys. Maybe the more we look, the more friends we'll find."

They nodded as the bears headed out. Before Delete and Betty could follow, however, the two were feeling like they were being sucked out as they screamed, holding each other as they panicked.

Back at the magic house, Digit was trying to shake the book as he shouted, "Delete! Betty! Get out of there! Where are you?"

Just then, Digit dropped the book as both Betty and Delete, screaming, came out of the book and into Richie and Casey's arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Casey asked.

"What happened?" Richie asked as well.

The two opened their eyes, then noticed each other hugging, but they quickly let themselves go, blushing and turning away.

"Uh, well, we landed on Care-A-Lot and found Tenderheart, and he's looking for his friends." Delete said, trying to control the blushes.

"I'm guessing that we need to find some more pages, huh?" Richie asked.

"Pikachu." Sparky nodded.

"Right, after we finish our training." Yami Yugi suggested, looking at the professor.

The professor then nodded as the group stood on the platform and their training began.

"_I hope we get through this soon._" Ling Ling said to herself.

At the training room, some of the objects began to float as they headed to them. Fortunately, they dodged as Yami Yugi used his Dark Magician to use his thunder attack on it, which was destroyed. Then a chair flew toward them as Digit tossed his card and slashed it. More objects came as the Powerpuff Girls Z used their powers and destroyed them with their magic while the others used their spells and Mokuba protected them with his shield.

After a while, they had finished their training and were told to make sure they come back and train more.

They prepared to head out as Professor Genius said, "Just remember to visit Sokka before going anywhere else."

"We will!" Minimus shouted, then they headed out of the house.

Unknown to any of them, a familiar green lizard with the head stick on the roof watched Courage near Yami Yugi and Mokuba.

"He-he, perfect." He grinned wickedly before secretly following them.

Back at the 3rd District, Delete and Betty gasped as they and their group saw the Heartless appear unexpectedly, preparing to attack, but then, a slash and a monster's attack destroyed them. The group gasped as they saw a familiar Egyptian man and two familiar cats.

"There you are, Atomic Pesky!" Maximus began, "What the hell's been going on?"

"Nemesis and Maximus!" Betty shouted.

"Marik!" Yami Yugi also shouted.

Delete ran to Marik, who was pulling on Marik's face, though annoying him.

"Hey! Cut that out, will you?" he shouted.

He stopped pulling Marik's face as Betty said, "Then we're not dreaming...right?"

"I hope not." Nemesis shrugged, "It took forever to find you."

"Guys..." Betty grinned before realizing, "Wait, where are Jake and Misty?"

"Aren't they with you or were you too busy finding yourself a new boyfriend?" Marik asked while pointing to Delete.

The two blushed, but then they quickly shook it as they both said, "Why would you say that?"

"Figures! Delete and Betty sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Knock it off! They're just in denial, Marik!" Maximus shouted to him.

"Shut up!" Delete and Betty shouted together, though they kept blushing.

"Anyway," Nemesis began, changing the subject, "aside from the ones in love denial, let's not worry about Jake and Misty. I'm sure they made it off Cyberspace, too. We're finally free."

"They even might be looking for us as we speak," Marik agreed as unknown to them, three Shadows began to appear behind them.

"Soon, we'll be together again. And don't worry, leave everything to me. I know this place-" Maximus spoke.

But before he could finish, a card slashed the one coming to Maximus while Betty and Delete destroyed the other two.

"Leave it to who, Maxi?" The grinning cy-boid spoke.

"Huh? How did you-" Nemesis questioned.

"Your evilness, it just so happens that Ling Ling and I were both looking for you two, Jake, and Misty, too...with their help." Minimus explained, pointing to the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"And who might they be?" asked Marik.

Buttercup cleared her throat as she began saying, "They call me-"

Just then, Ling Ling spoke as she said, "_We went to so many worlds looking for you guys!_"

"Oh, really? What do you know." Nemesis spoke, crossing her arms, "I never would've guessed."

"Oh, and guess what?" Bubbles spoke, "They're chosen to be Keyblade masters!"

"Yeah, who would've thought that two lovebirds would be masters at something." Betty shrugged.

"Hey! Cut that out!" a blushing Delete shouted.

Just then, Maximus began examining the two keyblades Betty and Delete once held.

"So, these are what you called Keyblades, huh?" he said.

The two with him examined it as both Betty and Delete noticed their weapons were taken and glared.

"Hey!" Betty shouted, "Give it back!"

They jumped, tossing the keyblades around and playing monkey in the middle a little.

"Here, catch." Nemesis said finally after finally tossing the keyblades to the two.

"So, Lord Maximus," Minimus began, "you guys are coming with us, aren't you? We have this strange, but neat rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"What!?" Digit said in shock, "Forget it! You know they're bad guys! They're not coming!"

"Nani?!" Ling Ling said in shock.

Minimus, turning his head, glared at him, saying, "What did you say?!"

"I said no!" Digit frowned.

"_Come on!_" Ling Ling asked, "_They're our senseis!_"

"I don't care!"

"Digit no baka!"

"I heard that!"

Just then, the group noticed something as Blossom said, "Hey, they're gone!"

"Thanks alot!" Minimus, in his angry side, glared.

"Well, at least they're okay." Delete smiled, "And who knows, maybe we'll run into Jake and Misty, too."

With that, they headed to the small house as a familiar green cyborg glared.

"Hmmm...what's Delete up to?" He pondered.

At the small house, the group was pulled inside by Sokka and Riza quickly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"It's one of Queen Beryl's Prince and Princess Hunters." Riza told them.

Delete looked confused as he asked, "What's a Prince and Princess Hunter?"

"There are two of them actually." Roy informed them, "One of them is someone you already know...he's got a pointy chin, a cape, and a black toupee."

"Hacker!" Delete and Digit gasped.

"Oh no!" Betty groaned, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Yami Yugi then remembered something as he said, "Remember when I said that Yugi was captured by Hacker? I bet he's using Yugi for his own plot!"

"I wish I could agree," Katara explained, "but that is not what these hunters do."

"When they find the prince or princess, they will stop at nothing until they're found." Roy explained.

He then pointed to Yami Yugi, Mokuba, and Courage as he continued, "And so far, one of you qualifies for that."

"But I'm not a prince!" Mokuba told them.

"Yeah, me neither!" Courage sighed sadly.

"I don't think it matters to them." Yami Yugi said as he continued, "Tell me, are there any hunters that Hacker's joined with?"

"Only one..." Roy paused for a moment, "The other one is called Wack, a circus ringmaster of Progress City."

"He used to work for the Duke of Zill on Oriana. At one point, Felix the Cat was brought to him and was used to gain more money. He also had the captive princess performing in front of the audience inside a bubble." Riza explained.

Cherry smiled a bit, sighing as she thought of herself in Chibi form dancing in a bubble.

"It must've been lovely dancing inside a bubble. Maybe I should give it a try." she said to herself with a smile.

"Sakura!" Blueberrie said in shock.

"But luckily, Felix managed to think of a way out and not only rescue both himself and the princess, but sent his circus crashing down." Katara helped explain, "So after a while, no one had heard from him until someone named Kare and a reawakened queen, thanks to the black spores, brought him to Tokyo City."

The Powerpuff Girls Z gasped as Berry shouted, "Then that means he was the one who captured Sakurako and Souchirou! And that also means Queen Beryl and Kare helped out!"

"This is not good at all." the worried Mokuba said sadly.

"Speaking of which, have you ever heard of Queen Beryl?" Blossom said to them.

"Who is she?" Yami Yugi asked.

"She's this mean witch, guys!" Sokka told them.

"Actually," Bubbles began, "She once worked for Queen Metallia until Sailor Moon's silver crystal was used to destroy the planet we lived on...but only for a short while until Serenity and Endymion, Usagi and Mamoru's preincarnated selves, decided to stay together forever, thus reborning the planet with everyone normal, even Beryl lived as a human, though we don't know which one."

"And I hate to say it, but even we don't know who her real form is. All I know is that it happened in a slumber party Youma invited us to, watching scary movies, but as all the monsters came out, Youma's mom disappeared and this witch appeared!" Buttercup spoke.

"But thanks to Blueberrie and her white spore that come out on special occassions, she managed to revive the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus."

"Yeah, and then we kicked most of those monsters' butts, though that Big Bad Wolf from that Tales from the Crypt show was such a coward, he ran off, thanks to Takashi, Bubbles' boyfriend."

"Kaoru!"

"Anyway!" Roy quickly spoke before it went on, "She's the reason this city's full of Heartless. Don't judge her easily."

"She's been using the Heartless for who knows how long." Katara sighed.

"We lost our worlds, thanks to those monsters."

"One day," Sokka explained, "A swarm of Heartless just took over our worlds."

"That was a long time ago." Roy sighed.

"I got us out of that mess before they could get me and came here with my sister and these guys."

"Oh brother." Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no!" Berry said in shock.

"How awful." Shirly said grimly.

"Our ruler was a kind dictator codenamed only Doom. He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless." Roy explained.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of those Heartless." Sokka spoke.

"So...where's the report?" asked Delete.

"I'm afraid we don't know." Roy told them sadly, "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"I'm sure the queen has most of the pages." Riza told them.

"So, what happened to you anyway?" asked Sokka.

As they continued the meeting while the others explained, a familiar man and two familiar felines with three familiar villains glanced at the small house's window.

"Don't you see?" Queen Beryl explained, pointing to them, "It's just as I told you. While you three toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions."

"How could they? How could they do this?" Marik glared.

"Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you." Hacker explained to them, "I say you're better off without that duncebucket or galactic pest!"

"Speaking of which, perhapzzz you could help uzzz a bit." Wack suggested to them.

"Fine, whatever you say." Maximus frowned.

"Just make us forget those..." Nemesis stated as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, think no more of them." Queen Beryl began, "We'll help you find what you're searching for."

She then nodded to the two as the queen with the three left while Wack and Hacker prepared themselves.

Back inside the small house, they finished their explanation as Sokka grinned, "So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it."

"Thanks." they said.

"Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District."

That was when Katara spoke, "You know, I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District."

"You mean the one that rang a while ago?" Betty asked her.

"It's the one above the Gizmo Shop." Riza explained, "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Katara told them.

"Just leave it to us." Richie told her.

Yami Yugi then told them, "Everyone else, go check it out. I have a feeling that if you ring it three times, something will happen."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Mokuba, Courage, and I will go to the accessory shop to see if there's anything we could use while meeting Tux there. Besides, it's one of us they're after."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I protect Yami Yugi." Mokuba told them.

"Me too!" Courage nodded, though shaking a little.

With that, the three ran off ahead of them while Delete and Betty's group headed off to the Second District.

With Yami Yugi's group, after the three had fought off the Heartless, the alter ego sighed, looking seriously as they reached the accessory shop. Inside, they saw Tux looking around.

"Hey, guys, what do you call a place that feels creepy and empty? Haunted. Zing!" he joked, making the three laugh a bit.

Just then, Tux spotted a brown furred gopher, who was unconscious. He had black eyes, a black nose, and two front teeth together. He wore white gloves and a blue shirt with a yellow vertical stripe. He was known as Golly Gopher.

"Golly! I can't believe it's you!" shouted the penguin.

Then, the groaning gopher got up, noticing Tux as he said, "Hi Tux. What's going on?"

"How did you get off the deep end, anyway? Zing."

"Dunno what I was doing there."

"And here I was, telling jokes while worrying about you like a plane crashing to Kukamunga! Zing!"

The dog and boy continued laughing a bit more as Mokuba shouted, "Oh man, you're killing us!"

The penguin then noticed something on Golly's hand as he spoke, "Hey, what's that over there?"

"It's none of your business!" Golly snapped.

"Hey, now! Come on, don't hide anything from me. I mean I'm one of your buds, aren't I?"

"Come on, it's just like taking candy from a baby."

"Gasp! Do I hear you saying the "T" word: Taking? As in taking without permission? I say you need some advice from your conscience, or more or less the ad campaigns to those health spas! Zing!"

The two continued their laughing while Golly spoke, "So anyway, where are Jimmy and the others?"

"You mean they're not with you!?" gasped Tux.

"I have an idea, why don't we look for Jimmy so he can help me be famous again?"

"Hold on a sec. Before we do that, you should know this: There's lots of danger and temptations out there. Just wait right here, okay? These three are gonna help you find them anyway. Zing!"

That was when they stopped laughing as they realized what he meant.

"What? You're telling us we have to find them?" Mokuba shouted.

"That's not funny at all!" Courage shouted.

"It izzz to me. He-he." A voice called from behind them.

The five then turned as they saw a familiar green lizard-ogre and a green cyborg.

"Uh, on second thought, we'll wait in the ship outside, okay?" Tux said to them.

With that, he and Golly headed out while Yami Yugi, Mokuba, and Courage glanced at the villains.

"So, which one is the right one? Could it be the brat of Kaiba's, who's working for that Fairy Godmother as we speak?" Hacker said to Wack.

Mokuba gasped, glaring at them, saying, "Where is Seto!? What did you do to him?"

"How should I know, you miserable brat?" he told him before looking at Yami Yugi, "Or could it be the reincarnation of Atem himself?"

"At least tell me where Yugi is, you monster!" he shouted, preparing to summon one of his duel monsters.

He then laid his eyes on the pink shivering dog as he continued, "Or maybe it's the cowardly dog?"

Wack grinned, however, using his stick's tongue to whip one of them, saying, "My accomplish'zzz tongue will know who."

The three gasped as they saw the tongue reaching for them as they closed their eyes. When they heard the tongue snap and wrap around, they opened their eyes as they saw the tongue wrapped around the most unlikely of them.

"Courage!" they shouted.

The pink dog screamed as Wack spoke, "Hate to leave and run, but the bozzz callzzz for uzzz."

"Farewell, fools!" Hacker shouted as he laughed, throwing a smoke bomb down.

The two coughed as they saw the villains gone.

"No...Courage!" Yami Yugi could only say.

Just then, they heard the bell ringing loudly three times.

"That must be Delete and Betty. They found the bell!" Mokuba told him.

The two looked worried, then they headed off to the Second District.

Back with Delete's group, they had gone through the trouble of going through the Heartless, getting into the Gizmo Shop, using a trinity to break the wooden bar down, and rang the bell three times as a keyhole appeared. Just as they did, the group headed back down and out toward where the keyhole was. As they reached near the keyhole, Yami Yugi and Mokuba joined them.

"Where's Courage?" Delete asked.

"Hacker and Wack got them, unfortunately." Mokuba told them.

"Oh, perfect!" Digit sarcastically said, "Can this get any worse?"

Just then, a familiar armor jumped down, making the others jump a little.

"You and your big mouth!" Ling Ling said in English.

They then attacked the Guard Armor, using their new spells and attacks toward it. By the time they dealed a critical blow to Guard Armor, the parts came crashing down on the ground. The group cheered, but sadly, it was not to last.

The Guard Armor got back up and the torso turned upside down and around. The arms and legs switched places as the helmet opened up, revealing the Heartless's glowing yellow eyes.

"Don't tell me," Digit glared, "Opposite Armor."

"Pretty much." Betty shrugged.

(BGM: I Think I Can by the pillows)

As the song started, the Opposite Armor tried to hit the group while the others dodged. Delete and Betty used their Blizzard while the Powerpuff Girls Z used their usual attacks quickly.

**_Nitemo nitsukanai (my twin who looks like me)  
hutago no kimi (but not that much)  
dôshitandai (What's the matter?)  
kutsuhimo sae (Even your shoelaces)  
modokeppa nashi no mama (are just left untied)  
uwa no sora (you're spacing out)_**

Yami Yugi and Digit quickly used their Duel Monsters and summoned Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Flame Swordsman to slash and hit the armor, but they could only get rid of the clawed foot before they were destroyed.

**_Machi kamaeteru (the kiss of the hyena)  
HYENA no KISS (that's lying in wait for us)  
kanippatsu (a narrow escape)  
dare no me ni mo (a bet that's almost impossible)  
oyoso hukanô na BET (by anybody's bet)  
tanoshi mitai na (I want to enjoy it)_**

I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can

Mokuba quickly protected Shirly from the other claw as she used her spell to hit it. Then, Berry used her boomerang on it along with Minimus and Ling Ling's attack, destroying both the upper left foot-arm and the bottom right arm-foot.

**_Hiru mo yoru mo nai (in the black forest without)  
kuroi mori de (day or night)  
yûkan na CHAMELEON ga (the brave chameleon was)  
suteta rashinban o (glaring at the discarded)  
nira n de ta (compass)_**

Betty twirled and blocked the remaining arm as she was struggling. Delete, gasping, took the opportunity and with Richie's sword, Casey's bat, and Sparky's Iron Tail, the four quickly destroyed the second to last body part. Betty smiled to the droid as Delete smiled back to her.

**_Nani mo iwanaide (you went away without)  
teteitta kimi (saying a word)  
kantan na oki tegami wa (your simple Dear John)  
DOOR ni kizamareteta (was carved into the door)  
I C-A-N_**

I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can

Then, the Armor began to make itself shift to become what appeared to be a cannon. Then, Digit gasped at everyone else near it. He then remembered something as he took out the gem shouting to Delete.

"Hey! Use this!" he shouted, tossing it to him.

Delete nodded and shouted, "Give me strength!"

With all his might, just as the others were about to be hit, almost everyone disappeared before they were all hit by it. Then, out came Spiderman, noticing the creature and shooting his web.

**_Kake ga e no nai (I found out about your)  
yume o shicchatte (irreplaceable dream)  
mô zettai gomakasenai n da (now I can't fool anyone anymore)  
netemo sametemo kuri kaesu (sleeping or waking, I'm repeating)  
I C-A-N_**

As the last part of the song continued, the hero quickly swung around as Betty and Delete, both noticing everyone was gone, looked worried, but helped Spiderman finish off the armor.

**_I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can_**

The monster roared and it fell to the ground lifelessly. Then, its heart came out as it disappeared, never to be seen again. Then, Delete gave Betty a kiss on the cheek, making her blush a little before Spiderman disappeared and everyone else returned.

(End I Think I Can)

"Is everyone all right?" Betty asked.

"It's a good thing I figured out how the stone works: you summon and we instantly get replaced by Spiderman." Digit told them.

"Yeah, it was lucky you threw that stone to Delete." Buttercup smiled, "Otherwise we'd end up dead by the villains."

Just as the others laughed, Shirly noticed something wrong.

"Where's Courage? Where is he?" She demanded from Yami Yugi.

"I'm sorry...they got to him. They took Courage." he said sadly.

The others gasped as they looked concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I promise." Richie encouraged her.

Shirly sighed as she left the group.

"Poor her." Blueberrie said, "Maybe we should leave her alone for a while. She took it real hard."

"We'll get Courage back for her...I promise." Betty determinedly told him.

They made an agreement as they went to the ship while Delete held Betty's hand, though he quickly removed it as she noticed, both blushing a bit.

'_What is wrong with me?_' he thought to himself as they boarded the ship to their next destination, hoping to find Courage for Shirly. 


	8. Sidequest: Blob Cup

After sealing the keyhole after resting up a bit, the gang had left Shirly under Roy's care until they would bring Courage back. A while later, they headed back to a familiar coliseum made of clay as they beamed down.

"Hey, what's up, Blob?" Betty asked.

"It's time for the Blob Cup!" he said to them.

"We're in!" Delete grinned.

He then lead the group into the tournament. Inside, they had started to fight the rounds with every Heartless they had encountered so far, except for the Opposite Armor, Trick Master, and Stealth Sneak. At the last one, they had used their spells combined with Mokuba's shield, the Duel Monsters, and the PPGZ's powers to defeat the last of the Heartless.

As soon as they won, Delete, Betty, Mokuba, Yami Yugi, Digit, Richie, Sparky, Casey, Minimus, Ling Ling, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blueberrie, Cherry, and Berry stood at the top of the stadium stairs with the others looking toward both Delete and Betty, both hugging each other, but quickly broke apart, blushing and looking a bit embarrassed.

The two then jabbed their keyblades up at the sky and exclaimed, "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!!"

Upon saying those words, some confetti fell from the sky as the clayed audience cheered as well as both Golly and Tux. After that, they were rewarded with a trophy and the spellcasters learned the gravity spell.

After a while, the blob looked at them, saying, "Not bad for fleshies, but you guys aren't true heroes yet."

"Hey!" Digit frowned.

"But still, you should be ready for the next tournament. It's gonna be a tough one, I tell you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Delete then looked at his keyblade, saying, "Maybe we should try this on something."

Then, Delete looked at a Heartless, gulping and running away as it panicked.

Betty and Delete, both nodding and grinning, pointed their keyblades to it as they shouted, "GRAVITY!"

Then, a big black and purple ball from both keyblades as it made the Heartless fall to the ground, trying to get itself up. Buttercup then whacked the Heartless out of existance with her mallet.

"Nice work, you two." She exclaimed proudly, "If I didn't know better, you guys were acting like a good couple."

Delete and Betty both blushed, turning away as they shouted, "Why would you say that?"

With that, they headed off to their next destination quickly.

Back in the mysterious place, Wack had thrown Courage into a freezing chamber.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" The pink dog shouted, "My friends will come find me! You'll see!"

"Yeah, yeah." Wack said, rolling his eyes before closing the chamber, "Tell it to the judge."

Courage then yelled and screamed until he, too, was frozen in place. Hacker grinned as well, looking at the latest prisoner.

"Six princes and five princesses down, and about one prince and two princesses to go!" The green cyborg grinned wickedly as he laughed his evil laugh. 


	9. Spiral Mountain

**World Name: _Spiral Mountain_**

"And the keyhole, Gruntilda?" The queen asked Grunty, who were searching at the place called Spiral Mountain.

The witch then spoke in rhyme, saying, "They're searching now, and it shall be swell. I'm sure that everything's under control, Queen Beryl."

"Good, then that leaves one last thing to deal with."

Just then, they saw a green Igor-like creature in a labcoat and monicle came up to them. He was Grunty's sidekick, Klungo.

"Mistress!" he shouted, "She isn't anywhere! I looked and she's nowhere to be found!"

"This girl is more trouble than she's worth." she began, "When I find her, I'll first give her a wart!"

"I thought you had everything under control!" Queen Beryl glanced.

"The mountain's full of holes for her to hide and run. But why worry about the bratty bum? With or without, and even when she's cold, we'll take this world when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princes and princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Well if she's important, we'll get that dunce!" Then she turned to her Heartless appearing, "Find Tootie and bring her to me at once!"

With that, the Heartless left to search for the one they were looking for.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless." The queen warned.

Grunty just laughed saying, "You're very concerned, how very touching for you to worry. But even I think that is hardly necessary."

Unknown to the three, a skull headed man quickly snuck past a set of trash cans while a girl bear peeked out. The two hid quickly as they grew concerned.

The girl bear had blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and brown fur. She wore a sleeveless red shirt with a star in the middle and purple pants. She was known as Tootie.

The skull headed creature had a body which had pink skin and had blue eyes. He had three feathers on his head, a skull stick, and wore a brown breechcloth. He was known as Mumbo Jumbo.

"What are we going to do?" the worried Tootie quietly said to herself.

Meanwhile, at another part of Spiral Mountain, Delete, Betty, and the others had landed in the other side of the mountain, which was not too far from where both Tootie and Mumbo were. But as soon as they headed to an area, they saw the Heartless appear.

"Get ready, everyone!" Mokuba said, preparing to protect the others with his shield.

The group prepared themselves as they charged, letting the spell casters use their Fire, Thunder, and Gravity spells. With the keyblade combos and the PPGZ's attacks, they were each defeated. As they continued fighting on the Heartless, they continued being stronger until they found Tootie hiding.

The bear shrieked as she jumped back, trying to hide.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she shouted.

The group looked at the girl bear as she opened her eyes and said, "Who's there? Hello?"

She then came out as Betty exclaimed, "There's nothing to fear."

"What's your name, little bear?" Delete asked her.

She looked at them as she smiled, coming out of her hiding spot as she said, "My name's Tootie. My big brother is Banjo."

She looked down as she continued, "Most of my friends have been desposed by Gruntilda, who now controls the land."

"Tell me," Yami Yugi asked, "Who is this Gruntilda?"

"She's called Grunty for short and she's this really mean witch. She once kidnapped me and tried to steal my beauty. And she's also looking for something called a Keyhole. She caught me trying to escape, but my big brother, Banjo, helped me."

"Who is Banjo?"

"Well, my big brother is the one who fought that mean witch along with his bird friend, Kazooie, but he left with Kazooie and Bottles a while ago to take care of something...I hope he's okay."

"You miss your brother, that is interesting." a cackling voice called out, "So where can that pesky bear and his friends be?"

They turned as Tootie gasped, seeing the wicked witch, Grunty.

"And who the heck are you?" Digit frowned.

"That's Grunty!" Tootie shouted in fear.

The witch then grinned wickedly, "Allow me to find you more suitable company, dear Tootie. These little pests won't do, you see."

"Tootie, get out of here!" Bubbles shouted to the bear.

She nodded, running from the area as the others prepared themselves to fight against the witch.

"Ah, the ones who hold the key. This is going to be interesting indeed." she laughed wickedly before vanishing from the scene.

Then, more Heartless appeared. Quickly, Yami Yugi and Digit used the Duel Monsters to clear the first wave of them while Minimus and Ling Ling used their attacks to destroy the others trying to capture them. Richie, Delete, and Betty slashed down at them with Casey whacking a few more. The PPGZ used their usual attacks while Mokuba used his shield on the Heartless. Sparky then finished them off with his thunder attack, destroying the remaining ones.

Just then, they saw the magician, Mumbo Jumbo, tied up from behind one of the rocks. Quickly Richie cut him loose, freeing him.

"Thank you so much." he grinned (as much as he could), "Mumbo help you out!"

He then lead the group as Casey asked, "I guess we should follow him, whatever he is, huh?"

The others nodded as they proceeded out of Spiral Mountain, hoping to find whoever Mumbo wanted to find.

A while later, at Gobi's Valley (the desert area of the world they were on), they saw a bear and a mole struggling in the quicksand.

The bear was brown furred like Tootie with blue eyes. He wore a blue backpack, a black belt, and yellow shorts. He was known as Banjo Bear, Tootie's brother.

The mole trapped with him had large, thick cockebottle framed glasses and a red-yellow vest. He was known as Bottles, the mole.

Just then, they saw many Heartless appearing before they could rescue them, with Digit exclaiming, "Not again!"

Then, they quickly fought the Heartless. Quickly, Delete and Betty both used their keyblade combos on their share of the Heartless while Richie, Minimus, Ling Ling, and Sparky proceeded to use their attacks on their share. Casey whacked a few Heartless while Digit and Yami Yugi used the Fire Spell cards to finish their share off. Mokuba quickly protected Blueberrie from one of the Heartless as the PPGZ used their superpowered attacks on the last of them.

After that, the gang quickly got Bottles and Banjo out of the quicksand. Just as they did, more Heartless appeared as the group groaned.

"When will this end!" the angry side of Minimus shouted.

Just then, Banjo had an idea as he looked in his backpack, saying, "Kazooie! Help us get rid of these guys!"

Then, a female Red Crested Breegull named Kazooie came out of Banjo's blue backpack, then quickly used what appeared to be eggs on them, destroying them. When they were all gone, they sighed in relief.

After being explained what was happening, Banjo nodded as he said, "So that's it, huh? Thanks, Delete. You too, Betty."

"So, what were you doing out here anyway?" Betty asked him.

"We were doing the same old, same old: having an adventure and making sure that Grunty doesn't succeed in her plans." Kazooie explained to her.

Kazooie then noticed the two holding hands, saying, "You do know that you and that dragon bot are holding hands, do you?"

Betty and Delete blushed, but quickly shook it off and removed themselves.

"Still, I can't believe that Grunty tricked me into thinking my sister was here." Banjo groaned.

"Wait, Tootie?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Berry began, "She's in trouble, guys!"

"Yipes! Oh no!" Bottles exclaimed.

"Oh bother!" Banjo groaned, "Why does it keep happening to my side of the family?"

As they were leaving Gobi's Valley, inside Banjo's home, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, and Bottles grew concerned about the situation.

"So, you're telling me that Grunty teamed up with this woman called Queen Beryl and now, Grunty's after Tootie again and the thing called a keyhole?" He asked.

"Keyhole...now where did I hear that from?" Kazooie pondered.

Delete then sighed as he said, "Anyway, we have to stop Grunty before it's too late!"

"Right!" they all said.

As they left the house quickly, Digit picked up what appeared to be another page to Care-A-Lot, stuffing it in his compartment.

Back in Spiral Mountain, the group, now with Banjo and Kazooie, fought their way through the Bandits, Pot Spiders, and Fat Bandits. Banjo, despite him being a lazy bear, could fight some of them with his fists while Kazooie quickly pecked some of them in the eyes. Eventually, after going through the Heartless, they found Grunty at the top of the mountain, though most of them were exhausted. She had Tootie behind her as she looked in fear.

"Setting your sights high, go home and to me, don't be a bore! I won't allow you to trouble your sister no more!" she shouted to him.

"Tootie!" The group shouted.

She was in tears as she told her brother, "I'm sorry, big brother."

Banjo frowned as Bottles shouted, "Hurry! Get Banjo's sister, quickly, Kazooie!"

The bird nodded, quickly flying over to Tootie. But as she grabbed Tootie's shoulders by the feet, a collar was placed on her as the witch laughed wickedly.

"So sorry, but nice try. I'm afraid this rescue's been denied." she grinned.

Just then, Kazooie's eyes became lifeless as she lifted Tootie to a pot and dropped her inside. Then, it started moving with the other pots. Two of the pots broke to reveal a centipede's head and tail. The pot spiders and the centipede's head and tail connected together to make the Pot Centipede.

"I bid you farewell, so watch your back, because my Pot Centipede shall attack!"

With that, she quickly disappeared as the group prepared to fight the Heartless while Bottles and Mumbo Jumbo hid. Quickly, Delete, Richie, and Betty quickly slashed together with Delete and Betty's keyblade combo. Digit and Yami Yugi quickly summoned Flame Swordsman and Feral Imp to attack a few more pots. The Girls then used their yo-yo, bubble blower, hammer, whips, and boomerang at the tail while Casey, Sparky, Mokuba, and Banjo quickly finished off the head and tail part of the creature. When that happened, a heart departed from it, making it disappear.

"Way to go, guys!" Digit grinned.

Then, a badge came to Richie as he examined it, saying, "A Ray of Light badge? Interesting." before placing it on.

Banjo looked worried as he shouted, "TOOTIE!!"

The group then heard the evil witch's laughter as Bottles spoke, "Hurry! They're heading to Gruntilda's lair!"

"Let's go, then!"

With that, the heroes headed out, hoping to find Tootie and fast.

A while later, at the gate of Gruntilda's lair, they saw a few colored creatures called Jinjos. They each had a collar like Kazooie had and the lifeless eyes, glaring at them.

"Oh crud! Don't tell me Grunty's gotten to the Jinjos, too!" Banjo groaned.

The each attacked the gang as they quickly blocked themselves.

"We have to get to the lair!" Mokuba shouted!

Bottles then noticed the collars, saying, "Everyone, try getting rid of the collars! It's the only way!"

The others nodded as they attacked, quickly striking each collar as they tried avoiding the spears that they held. When the collars were gone, the Jinjos groaned, lying unconsciously.

"Mumbo Jumbo believe they will be all right." Mumbo said to them.

"Still, it was a waste of time." Digit replied.

They went into the lower level, due to them having no access or way past the pillar that blocked the passage. On the lower level, as they were finding some treasures, including a few ship parts, Delete was starting to blush more and more toward Betty as was she, both unknowingly to each other. Then, everyone came across a pillar in the hidden room. Buttercup hammered at the pillar, which came crashing down.

Meanwhile, in the main area of the lair, Grunty stood next to the hypnotized Kazooie as Tootie was lying unconscious on the ground.

"All right, my newly aquired soul, show me the location of the Keyhole!" she demanded.

Without a word, the bird flew to the wall, pecked on it, then made part of the wall in the room crumble, revealing a keyhole. The witch grinned wickedly as she chuckled.

"Even if they passed the lair in less than a minute or so, they must find a way to get past my henchman, Klungo!"

Back with the others, as they neared the door to where Grunty was, a familiar sidekick blocked their way. He then slammed down, trying to hit them, though they quickly dodge rolled away from him.

"We gotta get past this guy! But how?" Richie asked.

Klungo slammed his fist down, trying to hit Delete. Betty gasped as she quickly used her keyblade and hit Klungo on the head. Quickly, she used her Judo moves as well, kicking his head lastly, which knocked him out. Then, Betty helped the droid up as she spoke.

"Are you okay, Delete?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

The two looked at each other for a long moment until Bottles shouted, "Hurry, this way!"

Quickly, everyone headed inside the lair, where Grunty was talking to Queen Beryl.

Inside, Grunty was talking to Queen Beryl as the queen looked seriously at the witch.

"That droid and guardian again?" she asked her.

"They're more persistant than expected. Let's explain to Nemesis and Marik!" Grunty told her, "They should help do what they can and doing so may actually be useful to our plan-"

Before she could finish, they saw Betty, Delete, Banjo, and the others arriving.

"Oh crud! Are you the real Queen Beryl from our world?" Cherry asked.

She only grinned and then vanished from the area. Then, Banjo frowned, walking up to Grunty.

"Let my sister go, Gruntilda!" he demanded.

"Fools, not a chance to rescue the damsel in distress. Besides, you see, Tootie is a princess." she told them, "She's one of seven who somehow store, the power to opening the final door!"

"Opening..." Blossom said.

"...the door?" Blueberrie asked.

She then looked at Kazooie as she shouted, "But you all won't live to see what we shall toy. So Kazooie, crush them and destroy!"

The bird's eyes opened, glaring lifelessly to the group. She then started tossing eggs toward them as they dodged quickly.

"Oh man, this is not good!" Casey shouted.

All while the witch laughed wickedly, flying around in her broom. Yami Yugi glared as he took out the Summon Skull card.

"Summon Skull!" he shouted, "Attack Gruntilda!"

With that, the Duel Monster appeared and attacked the witch, making her yelp. Kazooie kept pecking on Bottles, who was screaming while trying to get away from the bird under Grunty's spell. Quickly Delete, Betty, Richie, and Banjo jumped to the witch, hitting her with the blades and bear's fists. Angrily, Grunty pulled out her wand, trying to zap them, which made the others dodge roll from her. Thinking fast, the Girls flew and quickly used their weapons at the witch, hitting her and knocking her down to the ground while Delete and Betty finished her off.

When it was all over, the spellcasters felt a glow as Digit said, "I think you guys must've gotten a spell upgrade."

The groaning weak witch looked at the hypnotized Kazooie, who was trying to get near Bottles.

"Help me, Kazooie, don't let me die!" she told him, "Transfer me quickly, so I will stay alive!"

The bird quickly pressed the button that had the word "Soul Transfer". Then, a device sucked the weak witch, turning her to a soul. The others gasped while Betty quickly aimed her keyblade to Kazooie.

"Bizzarda!" she shouted, freezing Kazooie in a ice cube.

Then, Banjo quickly broke part of the ice along with the part of the hypnosis collar before Delete used the fire spell to unfreeze her.

The bird looked at them as she spoke, "What the heck happened?"

"You were under Grunty's spell. Good thing we got you out of that." Digit said to her.

The bird grinned as she smiled. Just then, they saw what appeared to be a mechanical version of Grunty, glaring wickedly at them.

"Everyone, fight Gruntilda! I'll find Tootie to see if she's all right!" Yami Yugi shouted.

They nodded while Yami Yugi headed to where the unconscious Tootie was.

"You think you have won, you think all is well." The robot glared, "But now I shall kill you and see you all in Hell!"

The robot witch then charged toward the group, but the robot was faster as she knocked most of them back, laughing. Just then, they saw Klungo with the self-destruct box. The robot launched her missiles as the others quickly dodge rolled away from her.

"Aim for the self destruct box! It's the only way!" Mokuba shouted.

Mecha Grunty continued firing her missiles toward them as the others chased after Klungo. The others quickly chased the evil sidekick, trying to hit him. Just then, they jumped on top of him as Betty quickly grabbed the box.

"I got it!" Betty shouted.

Then, Delete turned to Mecha Grunty, who gasped, saying, "It's time to beat you to the ground! Cause by this button, you're going down! Hey, that rhymed!"

Then, the droid pressed the button as the robot gulped before exploding into pieces. The group cheered as a piece of paper flew to Betty's hands while the others felt a new spell upgrade. Klungo groaned, getting up and about to attack Betty, who was looking at the first Doom's Report paper.

"FIRA!" Delete shouted, sending a burn mark to Klungo, who yelped and ran away, crying in pain as he felt his butt on fire. The others laughed while Richie spoke.

"Come on, let's go see if Tootie's all right." he told them.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed before they all headed to where Tootie was.

With Yami Yugi, he looked at where Tootie was lying on the ground. He sighed in relief, not knowing a Soldier Heartless was coming from the ground before it stabbed Yami Yugi. He screamed as he felt the attack, falling to the ground and trying to keep his heart from getting out while he felt something being pulled out.

"What is going on!? What do those creatures want with us?!" He shouted.

Just then, as the Heartless disappeared, laughing, Tootie awoke as Yami Yugi finally lied on the ground unconsciously, still straining to keep his heart inside himself.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she asked.

Tootie then walked over to Yami Yugi, but before she went five inches close to him, she saw three shadows, then turned around and gasped before screaming and everything to her went black.

About a minute later, Delete, Betty, Banjo, Kazooie, and the others came in as they gasped, noticing Yami Yugi lying unconsciously to the ground.

Digit, helping him up, spoke, "Yami Yugi! Say something! Don't tell me the Heartless took your heart out too!"

The other Yugi groaned, opening his eyes as he noticed the bird. He then gasped, looking around as he spoke.

"Tootie? Where is Tootie?" The boy shouted.

"Oh no!" Banjo shouted, "Don't tell me that Tootie's gone!"

Before he could speak, the group noticed the keyhole. Betty and Delete pointed their keyblades to the keyhole, shooting beams to the keyhole, sealing it. The keyhole disappeared as the lair began to shook.

"Tootie!" Banjo shouted for her sister, "TOOTIE!!!"

"Don't just stand there!" Kazooie shouted to Bottles, "Do something!"

Bottles then looked at the word "Shortcut" where an opening was, pointing, "Why don't we take this?"

The others nodded as Digit frowned, "I'm starting to hate that guy."

Quickly, they made their escape out of the lair as it crumbled to pieces.

Back in Spiral Mountain, in Banjo's home, the bear and his friends were being explained about what had happened.

"So Tootie's nowhere to be found in Spiral Mountain?" Banjo asked.

"I'm afraid not." Mokuba replied sadly.

"Please, take us with you!" Bottles asked.

"No, we can't!" Delete explained.

"Yeah, wish we could, though..." Berry told him.

"But we can't it would be me...me..." Blossom was about to say.

"You mean meddling?" Bubbles asked her.

She nodded as Betty told Banjo, "Don't worry. We'll find your sister. I promise."

All while Yami Yugi wondered, speaking to himself, "I don't understand. I kept my heart inside to prevent myself from becoming a Heartless...but what did come out of me?"

Banjo then looked at Kazooie saying, "Please, Kazooie. Go with them. Help them find my sister."

She sighed, patting her best friend as she told them, "Don't worry, your sister will be back before you know it."

Banjo grinned, full of hope while Bottles gave both Delete and Betty two keychains.

"Here, you'll need these: The Jinjo Control and the Jiggie Wishes." He told the two.

The two nodded, switching their keychains and looking at the new forms of their keyblades: One of silver and one of gold. The Jiggie Wishes had a jigsaw puzzle on the top while the Jinjo Control had a decoration of what appeared to be a Jinjo's head.

"Thanks." The two said.

"Anything for two lovebirds like you."

"What part of we're not in love don't you understand?!" they shouted, blushing as they did so.

"Oh brother!" Ling Ling groaned.

Everyone else laughed a bit.

Back in the mysterious area, Marik, Nemesis, and Maximus panted as they were near Queen Beryl, Wack, Hacker, and Dr. Kiln.

"Geez, that idiot of a witch could have killed them if someone had stuck around to give her a hand!" The evil doctor told them.

"Hey, we did our part!" Marik frowned, "We brought the princess, didn't we?"

"And besides all that," Hacker began, "Gruntilda was beyond our help, consumed by her own hatred."

"Yes, one should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." The queen agreed.

Just then, the ogre-lizard realized something as he spoke, "Speaking of hatred, if you all excuzzze me, I have zzzome buzzziness to take care of with a certain black cat."

With that, Wack with his stick left the area. All while Dr Kiln glanced at the others.

"Look, calm down, okay? I'm as cool as they come." He told them before turning to the three, "By the way, you three, we have something special for you.

"Huh?" Maximus replied.

"What was that?" Nemesis glanced.

"We had a deal, correct?" Queen Beryl explained, "You have helped us and we grant your wish."

Just then, an image of Jake Long and Misty, both unconscious, appeared in front of the three.

"That's Jake!" Nemesis shouted.

"And that's Jake Long!" Marik shouted.

"They're still alive!" Maximus also shouted.

"Go to them. Your vessel is waiting." The queen said, pointing to two figures coming out.

They were both 2-D looking, looking like they came from an Atauri video game. The first big one was green and the smaller one was pink. They were the Mooninites, Ignicknot and Err.

"Just be sure to remember that we are not Christmas Caroling around." The green one spoke.

"Yeah, and if you think of anything else to do, I'm gonna spank you with moon rocks!" Err told them.

The three frowned as Maximus spoke to Queen Beryl, "Tell me, why are you doing this for us? And what's the catch?"

The queen grinned to them, saying, "Why, no catch. Besides you and your friends are like siblings my other side's daughter never had. I only want you three to be happy."

They backed away, then glared at her, with Marik saying, "I seriously doubt that."

"Let's go." Nemesis sighed.

With that, the three with the Mooninites left the room as the queen and Hacker glared at them.

"They're even more trouble than Buzz and Delete combined." the green cyborg groaned. 


	10. Gollyworld

After a while, as they headed to their next destination, they noticed something coming their way.

"What is that?" Casey asked.

"That I have no idea." Yami Yugi said in concern.

Just then, the object began sucking the group in.

"Yipes! Hang on!" Delete shouted.

"To what?" Betty asked as the two held on together.

The others tried desperately to hang on. But it was no use as they were all sucked inside.

In a flashback, it had been one day since the worlds have merged together. Betty, Delete, Janet, and Marik had started becoming friends. The four had walked over Beachatopia as Janet spoke.

"Are you sure it was a monster?" She asked.

"Of course!" Betty replied, "Delete and I saw it with our very own eyes!"

"All right, suppose there really is a monster." Marik replied as they got near the Secret Place, "You think we can defeat it?"

"It's no problem, I think." Delete said, "Let's go!"

"Shh! Quiet. It's probably asleep." Janet responded.

With that, the four quietly went inside the cave, then noticed nothing around.

"You see?" the white haired man said, "It was just the wind."

Delete then noticed the door on the wall, asking, "What's that?"

"A door? Or is it a window?" Janet said, trying to open it.

"Whatever it is, it won't budge. Sheesh, what do you expect in a boring place like this?" Marik spoke.

"Well, I don't know..." the red haired girl replied, looking at a wall.

They thought for themselves for a moment until Janet spoke, "Hey, guys!"

They looked at her as she continued, "Since our worlds have merged together, how about one day that we go on new adventures to other worlds?"

"Sounds pretty neat." Delete smiled, "But what can we do? And what about the boss? What if Hacker finds out about me going with you?"

Marik decided to change the subject as he said, "You know, perhaps we could ask Motherboard if you..."

In reality, Delete and Betty had just awoken. They found themselves on the floor of the pavement as they noticed Yami Yugi, Mokuba, Digit, Richie, Sparky, Casey, Minimus, Ling Ling, and the Girls looking at the closed gate.

"Hey! Knock it off!" The green girl shouted.

Then, Bubbles asked the two on the ground, "Are you fully awake?"

"What are you guys doing?" Betty asked.

"And where are we anyway?" The droid also asked as a box fell down on the droid's head, "Ow."

"I don't know." Blueberry began, "But it seems we were sucked into this strange amusement park."

"And you two lost consciousness when you were knocked out." Berry agreed.

Then, a box hit the shield Mokuba had.

"Huh? Are we having showers?" The boy asked.

"Hey! Who's there!" Yami Yugi shouted.

Then, a familiar gopher poked his head out of the treasure chest that was on top of the spire.

"Sorry, guys." Golly told them.

"Oh, it's only Golly." Cherry said.

Their eyes opened widely as they shouted, "GOLLY!?"

The penguin, who was with them, noticed as he shouted, "Hey, Golly! Where you goin'? To Argentina or Antartica? Zing!"

Some of them laughed while they followed the gopher.

**World Name: _Gollyworld_**

After a while, near what appeared to be a train labeled "Croco Train", they saw a few other figures. The first one was a female gopher in a yellow sleeveless dress wearing a yellow bow. She was known to be Golly's girl, Dolly.

With her was a green alligator in a hat and tie, a porcupine with a serious face and a 5 o'clock shadow, and a pickle with a hat and a smile on his face. They were known as Croco, Prickles, and Pickles.

Then, they saw a boy yawning as he looked confused. He had curly red hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt, light brown pants, and black sneakers. He was known as Jimmy Roberts, the boy who could see the creatures with them.

"Where were you, Golly?" Jimmy shouted, "You could get killed!"

"Sorry, but I had to get this." The gopher said as he showed an item, "So, with this, I figured we get out of here."

"Wow!" Croco spoke, "You really think we can leave?"

"Let's hope so!" Delete spoke as they came to the group.

Jimmy looked confused as he said, "Hey, how come you can see Golly and the others? I thought no one was suppose to see them, but me."

"I say it was...IMAGINATION!" Delete spoke, making a rainbow-like symbol with his arms.

"Actually," Betty replied, "The truth is that we actually don't know."

"I do." Berry spoke, "It's because they were hanging with us, the Powerpuff Girls Zetto, that they could see us."

"The more they hung with us, the more parts of the Chemical Z from us could make them see Tux." Bubbles explained.

"What's Chemical Z?" The boy asked.

"We'll explain later." Tux told them.

The others smiled as Mokuba said, "Croco, nice to finally meet with one of my favorite 'toons, crocodile."

"Hey, Croco's a family name," Croco explained.

"Anyway," Jimmy began, "My name's Jimmy Roberts and I'm the son of both a School Counselor and an Astronaut with an alien for a sister. A while ago, I was in an accident and I got Milt Appleday's brain."

Digit gasped as he shouted, "You mean 'The Milt Appleday' of those Appleday Cartoons?!"

"Wow, I didn't know one of my favorite stars stays with you!" Casey shouted in joy.

"Actually, we live in Jimmy's brain." Dolly told her.

"Except Pickles, he lives in his ear." Croco pointed out.

As Jimmy spoke next, Golly spotted someone as he got up.

"Anyway," He began, "When we were separated, I looked all over for my friends, looking for them. And thanks to Dolly, we're together again. Anyway, you all seem to know Golly quite well. I hope he's been okay while I was gone. And we all had a huge journey, right Golly?"

There was no answer as he looked around, "Golly?"

Just then, they gasped as they saw Golly entering another area.

"_There he goes! After him!_" The Asian creature shouted.

With that, the others headed off to look for Jimmy's friend.

Later, Delete, Betty, and the others finally found Golly after searching a bit. There, they saw him looking curious.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked him, "Let's go back."

He made no response as Delete frowned, saying, "This isn't time to be playing games!"

As they turned back to where they left Jimmy, a familiar voice told them, "But Delete, I thought you liked games?"

The group gasped as they turned, gasping as they saw Marik, Maximus, and Nemesis carrying Golly, who was unconscious.

"Or do you tend to believe that you're too cool with those keyblades?" Nemesis asked them.

"W-what are you doing here?" Richie asked them.

"Pika!" Sparky growled.

"Just playing with the gopher." Maximus told them.

"Hey, you know what he means!" Betty shouted, "And what about Jake and Misty? Did you find them?"

"Hmph, maybe." Marik began, "Catch us and maybe we'll tell what we know."

With that, the trio with Golly began leaving as Digit shouted, "Come on! Get back here!"

But they did not listen as they left the area with their captive. The others frowned, following after the trio with Golly.

As they explored Gollyworld, looking through the tunnels to find them, they had encountered many Heartless, including the Search Ghost. Valiantly, they fought bravely against the foes while searching through the whole park for them. As the fights continued, they became stronger while at some points, Delete and Betty continued blushing for unknown reasons.

As that happened, the trio were talking with Queen Beryl.

"Why do you three still care about those two?" she began, "They have all but deserted you for the Keyblades and their new allies.

"Hey, we don't give a damn!" Maximus shouted, "We were just messing with them."

"Really? Of course you were. Just beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business, woman! We don't need your advice!"

With that, Queen Beryl went through a portal and disappeared. The three with their captive then continued running as they noticed the others heading their way.

After a while, the group finally caught up with the three as Betty shouted, "What's wrong with you, guys?"

"Yeah!" Delete agreed, "Don't you guys realize that you're being used?"

"Hmph! I was about to ask you both the same." Marik replied, "It seems you two are only interested in showing off those Keyblades these days."

"Do you even want to save Jake and Misty?" Nemesis replied.

"Yeah! We do!" Digit replied, "It's just that-"

Before he could finish, they heard a scream shouting, "THIS IS NOT UNDER MY CONTRACT! YOU'RE GONNA BE SO SUED!"

"Golly!" Everyone shouted as they headed to the icy cavern area.

Inside the Icy Cavern, the group gasped as they saw a huge purple Heartless with Golly inside it.

"So, are you both up to this?" Maximus replied.

"We're always ready, your evilness." Minimus replied.

"Let's go!" Ling Ling shouted as they began to fight the creature known as the Parasite Cage.

The heroes kept attacking the creature until the Parasite Cage swiped its tentacles at them, though the PPGZ quickly helped them avoid it.

"Stay with it!" Marik encouraged.

"Get me out now before I lose popularity!" Golly shouted.

Delete then gave Betty a boost up as she hit it with the trio that were fighting alongside them until it started spinning around, knocking Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik away. Luckily, Betty held onto the tentacle.

"Hang on, Bee Bee!" Delete shouted as he jumped and hit the parasite Heartless on its head.

"Bee Bee?" Betty asked in confusion.

Then, its tentacle was hit as it forced to let Betty go and drop onto Delete's arm.

"Thanks, Dee Dee." She smiled.

Digit then took out the summon stone as he shouted, "Quick! Summon Spiderman!" before throwing it to the two.

They nodded as the two quickly summoned Spiderman. Quickly, the hero shot off his webs, hitting the creature while Delete and Betty double-teamed with their keyblade combos. The monster roared as it groaned. When the battle was over, Spiderman vanished and Golly was spitted into a newly created hole while the trio jumped after him.

After learning the Cheer ability for Bubbles and Cherry, the group headed after where they fell.

With Jimmy, he gasped as he noticed the trio holding the unconscious gopher, shouting, "Listen! Golly's not just a cartoon! He's my friend!"

"Hmph!" Nemesis spoke, "Not many Toons have hearts...I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Are you talking about Misty and Jake?" Delete shouted as they arrived.

They glanced as Digit looked confused, saying, "Wait a second, how can they see Golly and the gang like us?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Plot Device?" Richie told him.

Then, a Plot Device waved, saying, "Hello!"

"Besides," Maximus replied, "What do you care about them?"

With that, they jumped away with their hostage. The others looked desperate as Casey opened the treasure chest, making them gain not only the High Jump ability, but also found a summon gem inside. The group then quickly went to where the trio were.

Inside the area, they saw the three with the unconscious Golly.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted, "Let Golly go!"

"A Toon gopher that lost his heart to the Heartless...maybe he holds the key to helping the two." Marik said seriously while looking at Golly.

"So, how about it?" Nemesis asked, "Let's join forces and save them. We can do it together!"

The two frowned, taking out their keyblades as Maximus laughed, "What? You rather fight us over a gopher that lost his heart?"

"Oh yeah!" Delete began, "Heart or not, at least he still has buddies!"

"And you may not hear it, but right now our consciences are loud and clear." Betty shouted, "And they're telling us that you're on the wrong side!"

"Then you leave us no choice!" Marik shouted as they brought out their weapons.

Just as they prepared, Tux ran to Golly as he shouted, "Golly! Golly!"

"Oh man, I don't think I'll make it!" Golly replied, who looked like he was .

The penguin gasped as he weeped, only to notice Golly laughing.

"Oh man! You should have seen the look on your face!" Golly laughed, "Besides, everyone knows Toons can't lose hearts like that."

The penguin frowned a bit, saying, "Not funny. Zing."

Just then, a familiar Parasite Cage dropped from midair as the others prepared to fight. As the heroes began to fight, Nemesis and Marik saw two glows turning to Jake and Misty, both unconscious, in their arms.

"We have what we came for!" Maximus shouted, "Let's go!"

They nodded as the three with the two lifeless-like victims entered while the final fight against the Parasite Cage began.

Blossom shot her yo-yo toward the monster, but it started breathing toxic gas out of its mouth. They gasped as they covered their mouths.

"Bubble Catch!" Bubbles shouted as she shot her bubbles to absorb the toxic gas in them.

Buttercup then hammered toward the cage with the other PPGZ members using their whips and boomerang at it. Mokuba quickly protected Yami Yugi as he and Digit summoned both Dark Magician Girl and Red Eyes Black Dragon to fight the creature. Minimus and Ling Ling blasted it while Richie slashed, Sparky thunderbolted, and Casey whacked it. Finally, Delete and Betty finished it off with their keyblade combo at its head. After that, it was dead as the glowing heart came out and the Heartless disappeared.

The group learned Stop as they found another page for Care-A-Lot, making most of them grin. The only ones not smiling were Yami Yugi, Delete, Betty, and Digit.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Yami Yugi asked him.

"Dunno, but I can certainly say away from here!" Digit replied.

Just then, the whole park began to shake as they gasped.

"Run!" Buttercup shouted as most of them ran off.

"Nemesis! Maximus!" Betty shouted.

"Marik! Guys! Where are you?" Delete shouted, but they heard no sound.

The two sighed, taking each other's hand as they quickly left the area quickly.

Meanwhile, inside the Mooninites Ship, Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik had layed the unconscious, lifeless-like friends they had found as they had heard about what might had happened to them.

"So you're telling us that they're lifeless puppets now?" Nemesis asked sadly.

She nodded as Marik asked, "And their hearts?"

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Queen Beryl replied.

"Tell us, what do we do now?" Maximus frowned, crossing his arms.

"Very simple," the queen grinned, "There are seven warriors and seven maidens of the purest heart. They are known as the princes and princesses of heart. Gather them together and a door to the heart of all worlds will open. There, you will surely be able to recover their hearts. And now, I grant you three a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless."

She then tapped her staff as the three glowed green for a moment. The three then looked at the two as they stopped glowing.

"Soon, my friends, soon..." was all she said.

As the queen left them alone, she noticed a badly injured Wack groaning as he was holding his wounded arm.

"Your majesty!" he began before coughing, "The boy Bell needed hazzz been taken care of, but the Duke...he'zzz gone!"

She frowned as she looked at him and the stick looking a bit angry at her.

"I see...for helping an ally of mine, I have a gift for you as well." She said as she rose the staff.

Then, she slammed it down as Wack gasped, noticing a huge vortex opening. He then yelped as he tried hanging onto the floor.

"What are you-?" he started before being cut off.

"Consider this a punishment for letting one of the other Key Wielders escape...the same as those fools in Tokyo City: Banishment!" she shouted to him.

He gasped as he tried hanging on, but it was no use. He then screamed as the vortex absorbed the screaming lizard-ogre and stick. Then, the portal closed as the queen grinned wickedly.

"They are just fools..." she said to herself as she left through a dark portal.

Back in space, the area where Delete, Betty, and the others were in exploded as two ships came out. One was that of Jimmy and his friends while the other consisted of Tux and his group.

"I hope they're okay!" Berry said.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed somewhere safe." Minimus agreed.

"Marik..." Delete said to himself.

"Nemesis...Maximus..." the frowning girl said as they both looked out the window, not knowing they once more touched each other's hands while looking at the stars. 


	11. Sidequest: Tiny Cup

A little later, back in the Clayfighters Tournament, they saw the Blob putting out a sign saying, 'Tiny Cup Ready.' The group knew what that meant.

As they went up to him, the Blob grinned, "Hey guys, you ready to take on the Tiny Cup?"

"Yeah! You bet!" Delete smiled.

"By the way, two guys named Roy and Riza have competed for the tournament. They said they were friends of yours."

"Roy and Riza!? Oh my gosh!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Betty smirked, "Let's go!"

With that, the group ran into the arena.

In the Tournament, the group had fought many of the following Heartless: Search Ghost, Bandits, Air Soldiers, Barrel Spiders, Pot Spiders, Yellow Operas, Green Requiems, Shadows, Fat Bandits, Black Funguses, and Large Bodies, each with victories. At the final seed, they saw Roy and Riza entering the arena.

"It seems like it's time to take you and your boyfriend out, Atomic Betty." she replied.

"What part of I'm in love with Jake do you not understand!?" Betty shouted while blushing.

"Then prepare yourselves!" Roy said, placing on the alchemy gloves.

Then, the final match of the cup began.

The Girls themselves headed to Riza while the others began fighting off Roy. Riza fired her gun to the Girls, but Bubbles used her bubbles to bounce off the bullets, knocking them back to her. The other girls then used that chance to use their yo-yo, whips, and boomerang at her, hitting her with each chance. Finally, Buttercup used her mallet to hit Riza, knocking her out of the ring and knocking her out.

With Delete, he and Betty dodged roll from Roy's flames while Mokuba blocked the blast with his shield. Then, he took out what appeared to be a lancer, swinging it hard to them. They quickly avoided by jumping away, though it gave Yami Yugi a cut. Digit then used the Mystic Elf to heal him while Yami Yugi used Summon Skull to use its thunder at it. Richie, Casey, Sparky, Minimus, and Ling Ling hit the alchemist with everything they had before Delete & Betty used their keyblade combos together to finish him off until he was knocked out.

A while later, the group were at the top of the stadium stairs as they looked at both Delete and Betty raising their held hands together.

"WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" They shouted together before hugging, realizing and releasing while they blushed secretly.

Then, the confetti fell from the sky as the others cheered while they were presented with a trophy. They had also learned the ability, Strike Raid (for the blade users).

After a while, as they prepared to head out, they noticed a Shadow Heartless about to pounce at Betty.

"Bee Bee, watch out!" Delete shouted as he used the Strike Raid on it, killing it.

Betty smiled as she said, "Thanks, Dee Dee." before giving him a kiss, making him blush.

The two held hands as Digit secretly said to Yami Yugi, "You know, I have a feeling that they're gonna be more than friends when this is all over."

"We'll see, Digit." He grinned, "We'll see."

With that, they boarded the ship and headed back to Neo Tokyo, hoping the pages that were found would help Tender Heart find his friends. 


	12. CareALot Pages 1 & 2

Back in Neo Tokyo, the heroes have landed back in the city as they noticed a familiar gopher heading into a building.

"Is that Golly?" Tux asked.

"Dunno, but I hope so." Mokuba answered as they head to the building.

Inside the building, they saw Golly, Jimmy, Croco, Dolly, Pickles, and Prickles setting up the shop.

"Guys!" Delete smiled as they noticed them.

"How the heck did you get here?" Betty asked Jimmy.

"I don't know, but this guy called Roy Mustang took us here." The boy answered, "Anyway, here's something else for you."

Dolly smiled as she gave a keychain to Betty called the Appleday Star as she placed it on. The girl placed it on as the keyblade turned red with blue and orange with the enblem at the end looking like Golly's head. THe key part of her sword looked like Golly's head.

"And best of all," Golly grinned, "I made that myself so I can be a huge star again!"

"Oh brother!" Digit said to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, thanks." Betty grinned.

Delete sighed as he said, "Wish I got an upgrade."

The others sighed as Jimmy and the others waved goodbye to them, smiling before the heroes left.

After gathering their items, Delete used his trinity move with Buttercup and Blueberrie, reaching for a ladder from the ceiling. It led up to another room as they noticed some synthesis items. There, they saw blue Smurfs. Delete then went over to a blue smurf wearing red as he spoke.

"Greetings," the smurf called Papa Smurf grinned, "Would you like to synthesize a few items?"

"Uh, I guess so." he said as he pulled out a few synthesis items.

A bit later, after gaining their few items from the smurfs, they left. After a while, the group went to Professor Genius' house in the Third District. Unfortunately, they encountered a White Mushroom as they played charades with it. Then, after guessing them all correctly, they gained the different arts after that.

After a while, the gang arrived to the professor's house.

"I see your magic's becoming better. Here is something for your efforts, my dragon-like friend." He said, giving Delete the Spellbinder keyblade.

Delete then placed in his new keychain, looking at the blue keyblade with a chain that resembled a book, saying, "Wow, I got one, too!"

He then looked at all the spell arts, saying, "I see you have now got all the spell arts, huh?"

They nodded as he gave them each a flame badge for Richie, a snowflake badge for Casey, a lightning bolt badge for Sparky (though he wore it around his neck), a leaf badge for Minimus, a tornado badge for Ling Ling, a starry sky badge for Digit, and a clock badge for Yami Yugi.

"As for this, I believe you also earn this for earning all seven spell arts." The grinning professor said, handing Mokuba the same shield Delete used in the dream he had.

"Oh my gosh! It's the same shield I used in my dream!" Delete shouted.

"It's called a Dream Shield." Professor Genius explained, "Now keep improving, everyone."

They nodded as Digit took out the stone, with the group heading to the sleeping panda.

"Hello? Master Yo?" Mokuba asked, but the panda didn't budge.

Digit, frowning, then took out a megaphone as he shouted.

"Wake up!" he shouted on the megaphone, forcing the panda to yelp and jump out of his chair.

"Ow!" he frowned, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry to bother you, Yo," Betty began, "but we found another summon gem. Can you check it out?"

"All right, fine! Just don't let that jerk with the beak wake me up like that again during my naptime!"

Digit glared at him, saying, "You were snoring loudly!"

Master Yo then started to use his Woo Foo magic on the stone. Just then, a flash of light blinded them for a moment until it died down and a figure appeared. He had short black hair, a scar on his forehead, wore glasses, and a wizard's robe. He was known as Harry Potter.

"Greeting, my friends. My name's Harry Potter." He spoke.

"So, was your world destroyed?" Buttercup asked him.

"No, but I used some of my magic to place my spirit into a summon gem. Unfortunately, I was hoping you were Lilo and her friends. But still, I guess you guys shall do."

"Anyway, what can you do?"

"I can use my magic. And don't worry, if either Delete or Betty are injured badly, I can heal them."

"Cool! Sounds good enough to me!"

With that, Harry went back to the gem. After that, Delete and Betty quickly headed to the book and placed in the two torn pages of Care-A-Lot, sucking the duo into the book once more in a flash of light. When it cleared, Delete and Betty found themselves somewhere near a huge heart. There, they saw a yellow pig with a treat heart symbol on her tummy named Treat Heart Pig.

She was worried as she spoke, "Hello? Is anyone here?" then looked down as she said to herself, "What am I going to do? I'm all alone."

She stopped when she saw Delete and Betty's shadow over hers. She looked and gasped as she saw the two in front of them. With a yelp, she ran off to hide. The two looked at each other, sighed, then walked up behind the pig.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she shouted, "Not even my Cousins Call won't...Oh, nevermind, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, don't be scared." Delete smiled, "You're looking for Tender Heart, right?"

She looked surprised as she asked, "You know Tender Heart?" then sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Well, anyway, he asked me to bring something to him. I have to get this to Tender Heart immediately."

Just then, they noticed a familiar brown bear approaching.

"Oh, Tender Heart, hi!" she called as the pig went over to Tender Heart.

"Treat Heart!" he smiled, "DId you get what I asked you?"

"Sure did. Got your star catching net right here."

She then noticed Cheer and Champ approaching, saying, "Hi Cheer and Champ Bear. What brings you here?"

"We're here to give you guys some instructions." Cheer explained.

Then, Champ looked at the group as he spoke, "Anyway, the stars are really fast and you have to keep them away from No-Heart's shadows. No-Heart may be gone, but not his shadows, and probably not his sidekick, Beastly and his neice, Shrieky. Anyway, the shadows will knock you away if you're not careful."

"Thanks for the warning," Tender Heart said seriously.

Just then, the stars were out as they spinned around, trying to avoid the group. Then, Delete and Betty gasped as they saw the shadows about to attack Tender Heart. As the bear caught many stars, Delete and Betty quickly destroyed and hit the shadows going after them. They repeated the procedure everytime the shadows almost neared Tender Heart trying to catch a star until the three minutes were up.

After that, Tender Heart looked at the stars he caught, saying, "Thanks, you two. With a boyfriend and girlfriend like you around, we won't have to worry about No-Heart."

"Hey! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Delete and Betty said in unison, both blushing unknowingly.

As the flash appeared, the two had gained another summon gem. Then, the two had found themselves near another area of Care-A-Lot. There, they saw Tender Heart shouting to the house.

"Grumpy!" He shouted, "You there?"

"No! Go away!" a voice called out.

He sighed as he shook his head, "He's in there all right. Besides, if no one was in there, no one would have responded to me."

"Don't worry." Betty spoke to the bear, "I'll go get whoever he is out."

The two then went in the house. Inside, they saw a blue bear with a grumpy symbol on his tummy. His name was Grumpy Bear.

"Hey!" He shouted, noticing the two, "Who are you? Are you both working for No-Heart?"

"Huh? No! Why do you think that?" Betty told the blue bear.

"Hey, Grumpy!" the voice of Treat Heart shouted, "Aren't you coming out?"

The blue bear sighed, saying, "Guess I have no choice, huh?"

With that, the group headed out of the house. Once outside, the brown bear smiled when he saw Grumpy outside.

"What were you doing in there, Grumpy?" The brown bear asked.

"I was trying to make sure nothing broke inside the house." Grumpy explained, "Anyway, I need to get that special glue so-"

Just then, a monkey with a playful heart symbol on her tummy pounced on the droid. Her name was was Playful Heart Monkey.

"Hi there!" she laughed, "My name's Playful Heart Monkey! Say...I don't remember you or your girlfriend here."

Delete, blushing, shook it off as he spoke, "Betty's my friend, not my girlfriend, silly."

Grumpy gasped as he shouted, "Oh no! Playful Heart, go bother someone else! I have to make sure nothing breaks in-"

But the laughing monkey wasn't listening as she jumped inside.

"Oh great! The valuables are going to break!" he shouted.

"Don't worry." Betty grinned, "Delete and I will take care of it."

With that, Betty took Delete's hand as the two headed inside. Inside the house, Playful Heart was jumping around as she jumped to where the valuable vase was. Delete quickly blocked her way, preventing the vase from breaking. Then, Playful Heart jumped to where the china plates were as the red haired girl gasped, blocking the monkey's way. As time continued, both she and Delete prevented Playful Heart from breaking the valuables. At the last valuable, which was a glass cup, the two quickly blocked her while unknowingly, touching hands. When it was done, Delete and Betty noticed, blushing as they removed themselves.

Outside, Playful Heart laughed, saying, "Wow, you guys are pretty good at this. How about you come play with me again some other time?"

Grumpy smiled as he said, "Good, there's nothing broken."

Delete then nodded, saying, "Well, we gotta go. We'll see ya later and hopefully you guys found more of your friends."

With that, Betty and Delete left the area. As soon as the door closed, everything that Grumpy had inside that was valuable broke instantly.

"Why me?" Grumpy Bear groaned.

As Delete and Betty left Care-A-Lot, the torn page instantly turned to a mythril shard. Once back outside, the others came to the two.

"Let me guess, you got another one, right?" Berry asked the two.

"Another summon gem? Well, yes." Betty smiled.

Digit then groaned, saying, "Great, we have to take it back to the lazy panda, right?"

Yo, overhearing, frowned, "Hey, who are you calling lazy?"

Casey just grabbed the gem, saying, "Just do your job."

"All right already! You're no better than my students, who were captured!"

Richie gasped as he spoke, "You had students?"

"Yeah, their names were Yin and Yang, though they were captured by a red haired woman and the Nightmaster. Carl the Cockroach Wizard wanted his prize, but fortunately, the queen and evil demon got there first...though it was bad for me."

"Oh man, that's not good."

Sparky looked sadly as he spoke, "Pika..."

Then, Master Yo used his Woo Foo magic as the gem glowed in a flash. When it died down, the gang saw a smiling orangish brown monkey. He wore a boy scout hat, boy scout shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was known as Lazlo.

"Hi there!" the monkey grinned, "My name is Lazlo."

"Hey, you remind me of Playful Heart Monkey!" Delete pointed out.

"Well, not exactly. I'm not a Care Bear Cousin, otherwise I would have the same symbols they had."

"So, what do you do?"

"Glad you asked, my robot friend. On the battle, I try to find some healing balls and magic balls while getting some valuable items."

"Wow, that's good."

"So," Betty began, "how about we go find our friends then?"

They nodded in agreement as Richie spoke, "I hope we run into Ash."

With that, Lazlo was back in the gem while the group headed out, with Master Yo shouting, "And next time, cyber turkey, don't use that megaphone! It was my "me" time!"

As the heroes left Neo Tokyo, a cockroach watched with anger. He was red skinned with yellow eyes and wore a purple with white stars cape. He was known as Carl the Cockroach Wizard.

"Fools!" he shouted, "Queen Beryl may have gotten Yin and Yang, but I won't stop 'til I take care of what she failed to do: kill the Keyblade Masters! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Just then, he was stepped on by three creatures known as Wubbzy (the one who stepped on him), Widgit, and Waldin passing by and not knowing he was there. When they were gone, the groaning roach crawled in pain.

"Ow!" was all he said before losing consciousness. 


	13. Burbank

A bit later, the ship had arrived onto a new world.

"Okay, time to land this ship." Buttercup spoke.

"Uh, quick question, won't they be shocked if they notice a few of us looking like the way we do?" Digit asked while looking worried.

"Not if we use our magic to transform some of you guys to humans."

"Listen, I don't think I'd be quite comfy being a human for a while."

"Trust me, Didge, you'll fit in."

Then, the group began to disembark.

In the city of Burbank, the gang came down, only Sparky, Digit, Delete had become human through the magic.

Delete wore the same outfit and mask, except that his hair was black with some teal dyed into it.

Sparky now looked like a yellow-furred cat instead of a Pokemon.

Lastly, Digit was now a violet haired man wearing a purple tuxedo with the same bow, hat, and shoes.

"Wow," Richie spoke in amazement, "They've become human!"

"But it's only temporary until we leave the planet." Bubbles explained.

Betty then smiled to Delete, saying, "You know, you're kinda cute when you look like that."

Delete blushed a bit, saying, "Betty."

Just then, a brown haired boy was running. He wore a green shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. His name was Loud Kiddington.

With him was an African girl. She had black hair in pigtails, wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her name was Aka Pella.

The last one was a blonde boy. He wore a red baseball cap, a white shirt with a red strip in the middle, blue shorts, and sneakers. He was called Froggo.

"COME ON, GUYS!" the loud brown haired boy shouted with his loud voice.

"Slow down, Loud!" Froggo shouted with a deep puberty voice, "Don't leave me behind."

He stopped an inch in front of Bubbles. The two then yelled in fear as Froggo hid behind Loud.

"Hey, it's okay, Froggo." Loud said to him, "They don't look like the ones from earlier. Right, Aka?"

"Hmmm..." Aka said, looking at the newcomers, "I don't know. They look kinda funny, especially the one in the mask."

The droid-in-disguise laughed nervously, asking, "What do you mean?"

He looked around him as he walked in a complete circle around him, saying, "Well, they do seem a little different. Where are you guys from?"

"Well, we're from very far away and well, we're not used to here." Mokuba explained.

"Maybe I should give you some acting lessons?" Loud suggested.

"Uh, Loud, I don't think Father Time's gonna approve." She told him.

"Hey, it's not gonna be a big deal. ESPECIALLY IF FAT BABY WAS AROUND!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Aka groaned. "Anyway, here's how the lesson should go."

With that, they started acting, though very badly at first, mostly Digit's comedy routine.

"What do you believe when you have the downs?" Digit grinned, "The ups!"

Then, a rimshot was heard, followed by a snowball thrown at his head.

"Not funny." Digit groaned.

After a while, they became real well on acting, especially Delete and Betty.

"Okay, now for the self-defense." Aka began.

Just then, they noticed the Heartless appearing.

They gasped as the three children hid, with Aka saying, "Class is over! Good luck!"

The others, however, brought out their weapons and began fighting. Quickly, the Girls used their attacks while Delete and Betty used their Keyblade combo with everyone else's attacks combined.

After Yami Yugi used Dark Magician on the last Heartless, destroying it, the children came out of their hiding spots.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" Loud shouted before looking at them, "Anyway, we got chased here by those creatures."

"Yipes!" yelped Aka, "Those creatures might be heading back to the studio, too!"

"Let's hurry back right away." Loud suggested.

"What if we run into those creatures again?" Froggo asked.

He sighed, then looked at the group, saying, "Sorry, but we need your help. Please, come with us to the studio. We'll lead the way and try not to get lost." then spoke in a loud voice, "LET'S GO!"

They then headed off as Digit spoke to himself, "Yeesh, he could use some volume control lessons."

"Should it go up or down? Zing!" Tux joked.

**World Name: _Burbank_**

Along the way to the studio, Delete, Betty, and the gang encountered more Heartless, fighting fiercley while Aka, and Froggo hid. At one point, Loud used his booming voice to defeat the remaining Heartless as the gang headed through.

Later, when they had reached the studio, they were being chased by the Heartless chasing them. In there, the group ducked as a blast fired at them, blowing the Heartless up.

"My goodness, that was a close one." an old male voice said.

The group stood up and turned around. There, they saw an old bald man with a long beard and gown with sandals holding what appeared to be an hourglass on a stick. He was called Father Time.

"Just as long as I have my hourglass with me, those Heartless don't stand a chance." he continued, "And as long as I'm in charge, I'm not tolerating those monsters inside this studio!"

Then, Loud came up to him as he spoke, "HI, FATHER TIME!"

"Loud Kiddington, oh, when will you listen? It's too dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk out there."

He then looked in confusion when he noticed Delete and the others.

Froggo sighed as he said, "Presenting, the master and keeper of time, Father Time."

"And who the heck are they?" Father Time said, pointing to the newcomers.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Aka explained, "If it hadn't been for them, we'd be dust!"

"They don't look familiar."

"Uh, we're actually very far away from where we are." Betty spoke half-truthfully.

"Yeah, and we came to find the keyhole." Cherry added, grinning.

"The what?!" He asked, raising his brow.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Loud asked.

"Uh, well, it's-" Digit began before being cut off short.

"There's no such thing!" He shouted, "Certainly not here!"

"But Father Time-" Loud began before being stopped by the glancing Father Time.

"Not another word!" he shouted, "You're not to leave this studio, is that clear?"

He was about to yell, but then began tearing up and ran out of the area in an angry mood. The others, minus Aka, followed him while Father Time sighed.

"Maybe I am too strict." Father Time said calmly to her, "I'm just concerned for all of your safety."

"Yeah, I know. You'd do anything to keep us safe." Aka agreed, "But now that you mention it, I'm getting curious about this 'keyhole' thing."

He then looked at her sternly as he spoke, "That should not be any of your concern. Anyway, do you have anything to report?"

"Yeah, it's just as you suspected. They seem to be coming from that guy, Stalin's hideout."

"I knew it! That Uncle Joe of Froggo's is up to no good. I see nothing's taught him anything."

"He's dangerous at times."

"And I told you to keep yourselves away from such danger, didn't I?"

"But I, well..."

She then sighed and headed off, after the others.

Later, outside the studio, Loud looked at Betty and the others as he spoke.

"Hey guys, how about we go to the Hall of Historical Stuff? There's something I have to show you!" He spoke.

"Sure, I guess." Betty said, a bit uneasy.

With that, the heroes followed Loud to the Hall of Historical Stuff.

Along the way, the heroes with Loud fought more of the Heartless. As they battled, Loud used a few spells they had not used like Aero, cure, and thunder. Then, they were at the Hall of Historical Stuff. There, they saw many historical artifacts.

"We collected these. I think they're from time and the outside world." Loud explained, "One day, I like to go to the other worlds, but that sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all." Delete replied, "I used to feel the same way."

"Huh? Used to?" the counfused boy asked.

Betty gasped as she spoke, "I think he meant he still does. He sometimes gets a short-term memory loss."

"But didn't Father Time said-" Loud began before being interrupted.

"HE'S ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" Loud shouted in anger.

"But you are a kid." Blossom stated.

"NOT THE POINT!" he shouted once more in anger before calming down, "He never wants to let me do anything since the Heartless came here. He just doesn't understand."

Unknown to the group, Aka was watching secretly as she overheard. After the group left the Hall of Historical stuff, four figures with an orb watched them. They were known as Poe, the Raven, Sappho, and Basho. They laughed wickedly as they watched while the orb glowed.

In a lair somewhere, a man named Stalin watched a hologram of Delete, Betty, and the others with Loud walking.

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the loud one could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Father Time...your time has come!" He laughed wickedly as he grinned.

Back with the others, the group browsed around Burbank while fighting the Heartless. Then, the group came to an area where a chest was.

"What's that?" Digit asked.

Then, Berry went to the chest and opened it. Loud then took out what appeared to be a crystal hourglass.

"You know, that shape reminds me of something." Mokuba said quietly.

Just then, a figure attacked fiercley. The group dodged the attack as Yami Yugi quickly summoned Feral Imp and Digit summoned Kuriboh.

"What is that?" Yami Yugi asked.

The figure spoke in gibberish as Richie asked, "Is that Atilla the Hun?"

"Looks like it." Casey said to him, "But he sounds more like Taz."

The figured jibbered more, attacking the group. Quickly Mokuba blocked him with the shield as Digit used the Multiply Kuriboh Card on the Kuriboh, multiplying it in defense mode.

"Protect us while we take care of this jerk!" he shouted as they attacked.

The Girls used their weapons once more while Richie swung hard at Atilla, Sparky used his thunder, Loud used his booming voice, Casey whacked him with a bat, Minimus & Ling Ling blasting him, leaving Delete and Betty to use their double combo and Strike Raid to defeat the fearsome warrior.

When he was down on the ground, Buttercup whacked him away from the group as he screamed. Then, a shimmer in the sky indicated he was gone.

Back in the Hall of Historical Figures, the group arrived as they placed the glassed hourglass in the hole.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice saying, "Loud Kiddington, how dare you disobey me again! I told you not to leave the studio!"

He then gasped as he noticed the hourglass crystal, then started to destroy it with his own hourglass.

"No, Father Time!" Loud pleaded, but it was too late.

Father Time then used the hourglass to shatter the crystal into pieces. Loud looked down at the remains as tears welled up in his eyes.

"How could you...?" he asked tearily.

Then, he ran out. Once he was gone, the man turned to Delete and Betty.

"You're not from here, you two! You're from another world, aren't you?" He asked as he glared at the two.

"Huh?" they all asked in shock.

"In fact, you're probably the keyblade bearers."

"How did you know?" Delete asked.

"You may fool Loud, but I can gosh-darn say that you can't fool me." the old man replied.

"Now wait a minute, we never showed our keyblades nor told you anything! How could you have known?"

"They don't call me Father Time for nothing! I've been there since the beginning of time! Now, where was I? Oh yes. As the keyblade masters, you should know by now that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"We know that!"

"We were trying to avoid meddling in the first place." Betty added.

"But that is a strict violation of that rule." Father Time said, "The keyblade shatters peace and brings ruin."

"What?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"They're nothing like that." Minimus shouted after turning his head to grumbler mode.

"Despite that, I thank you for keeping the kids out of danger. But there's no room in this place for you, your girlfriend, or your keys." He finished.

As soon as Father Time was leaving, Delete and Betty then frowned, looking down as they looked at their keyblades. Richie frowned as he glared at Father Time.

"That guy needs a lesson! And I'm not letting Delete or Betty be yelled at by some guy who sounds like Bing Crosby!" He shouted as he began chasing after the old man.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed as the two headed out to find Father Time.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Loud kneeled facedown on a treestump as he sobbed. Then, three familiar foes with a bird, Poe, the Raven, Sappho, and Basho, stood behind him.

"Well, well, well." Poe began, "It seems that Kiddington's suffering deep sorrow."

"Gee, I wish there was something we could do to make her feel better." Sappho added, blinking to Poe.

Loud stopped crying and sat up as he wiped away the tears and turned toward the three with bird.

"Hey, guys. I know. He could help Loud." Basho exclaimed.

"He could help me?" The loud boy wondered, and asked aloud, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"He has great powers." Poe replied.

"He could make all your dreams come true." Sappho added.

"Yeah. Stalin can help." Basho finished and he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Stalin was standing there.

"You called?" He asked, smiling as he walked over to Loud.

"You're Stalin." Loud said, "I was wondering if-"

But the older man cut the loud boy off.

"Oh, Loud. Helping others is what I live for." Stalin responded, "Let me guess, you wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

Loud looked up at Stalin and asked loudly, "WHAT?"

"But they had some help getting here. Those mysterious keys. In fact, the teal wearing boy and red haired girl are none other than the keyblade bearers themselves, mainly the boy's more of a robot."

Loud looked down at the ground as a sad look came onto his face.

Stalin saw this and said, "Now, now, Loud. Cheer up. You have something special, too."

"Huh?" Loud asked as he looked back up at Stalin.

"Just listen carefully..." Stalin said to Loud as Stalin began to whisper to him.

Back near the halls, the group left the building and began to walk down the sidewalk. Just then, the group noticed Loud heading back to the studio.

"Should we follow them?" Tux asked them.

"Why bother? We're just useless." Delete said sadly.

"Oh will you just shut the hell up?!" Digit shouted, slapping Delete's face.

The others gasped at what he did.

"So the old guy yelled at you! I mean, come on! I get yelled at all the time, but that doesn't stop me! And besides, you and Betty are a great team, even if you aren't what Father Time said." The cy-boid in disguise explained.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"He thought you were a couple, which we know you aren't, right?"

"Well..."

The two then blushed a bit as Delete and Betty looked embarrassed.

"Good. Then it's settled. Let's check on Kiddington before things get worse." Digit replied.

Just then, they heard three screams, two of them familiar to the others.

"Sparky! Richie!" Casey gasped.

The group then headed off, hoping to get to them and wherever Father Time was on time. Meanwhile, in the studio, Loud looked around as the evil man spoke..

"I think the keyhole is somewhere inside this place." Stalin explained, "Now, Loud, if you can get me over there without the old man knowing, I can help you get to these other worlds that you long for."

Loud hesitated and nodded.

Meanwhile, the group fought their way to the studio while Aka and Froggo hid. Later, they made it, where they immediately ran in.

"Come on! We gotta stop Loud, whatever he's doing, before it's too late!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the studio, Stalin laughed evilly as he held the hourglass. A yard in front of him, Richie and Sparky were unconscious while Fathter Time was in bad shape as Loud stood next to him, looking on at Stalin in horror. Poe, Sappho and Basho were searching the entire room for the keyhole.

"The hourglass is mine at last!" Stalin exclaimed happily, yet evilly, and turned toward Loud, "And I couldn't have done it without your help, stupid."

"Stalin, no!" Loud cried, "I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"But why not?" Stalin asked, "Aren't you tired of obeying your dear Father Time all the time?"

He then remembered something and said, "Oh, yes. We had a deal. Now, it's time for a little trip. To the dark world of the Heartless!"

He gasped as he was grabbed by the evil man.

"Hey! Stalin!" Poe exclaimed as he, Sappho and Basho came over to Stalin.

"What is it, boys?" Stalin asked.

"We searched the entire building and we couldn't find the keyhole anywhere!" Sappho replied.

"What are you talking about?" Stalin asked.

"The keyhole is not here!" Basho finished.

Stalin's eyes snapped open as wide as they could, and she shouted, "WHAT?"

"And you're in for a big butt-kicking!" Buttercup's voice yelled.

Stalin turned around and noticed Delete, Betty, and the others entering the room just as Richie and Sparky awoke.

"Well. It seems we have company." Stalin said, "But I'm afraid you're a little late, idiot."

He threw a smoke bomb down on the ground. The heroes came to a halting stop in front of the smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Stalin and his men were gone.

"Ah nuts, they got away!" Blueberrie frowned.

Then, the others helped Richie, Sparky, and Father Time up as Loud went up to the old man.

"Father Time..." Loud said, looking at the old man.

"The hourglass...we must get it back." He said weakly.

Betty then nodded as she shouted, "Come on guys! Let's go!"

They almost left the room, but Loud came up in front of Delete and Betty.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Loud exclaimed, "Father Time's hurt and it's all my fault! I have to stop Stalin!"

The heroes nodded in agreement.

"That's right. We're right behind you, Loud." Aka added, grinning.

"You'd best be careful." Father Time said, standing up, "Stalin fights with brute force and with magic. His magic is tied to the cauldron."

Delete nodded and he and the others headed off to Stalin's lair.

Along the way, the heroes with Loud fought a few more Heartless, each getting stronger while finding a page to Care-A-Lot. The trek took them a while, but they finally reached where the entrance to Stalin's lair would be. They saw a button in a tight space next to the door. Unfortunately, neither Betty or Delete could reach it.

"It's too hard!" Delete said, frowning.

Then, Blossom turned toward him and said, "I can reach the button."

She reached her arm toward the button and pressed it. The door to the entrance to the lair then opened.

"Come on!" Betty told them as they proceeded into the lair.

Eventually, they reached a room with a cauldron. Stalin turned towards the group in his chair chair.

"Come on out! You can't run!" Berry demanded.

"Your time's come, Stalin!" Aka added.

Stalin stood up out of his seat and a look of rage came onto his face. Aka, Froggo, and Blossom yelled out and backed up, startled.

Stalin first threw a vial full of a red liquid into the cauldron. Richie ran at Stalin to hit him, but ended up getting punched back by Poe.

Delete, glaring turned toward the group and spoke of his plan, "Richie, you with Casey, and Didge take care of Sappho! Sparky, you, Minimus, and Ling Ling have the raven! Yami Yugi, you with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup take care of Edgar Allen Poe! Mokuba, you with Cherry, Berry, and Blueberrie handle Basho! Leave Stalin to me, Betty, and Loud."

With that, the gang jumped and attacked. Sappho attempted to hit Digit, but the cy-boid flew and dodged them, making Sappho's punch miss him. Richie then slashed Sappho and kicked him into a wall, and Casey hit Sappho in the back, knocking him out.

With Sparky, he with Minimus and Ling Ling dodged the bird, trying to catch either of them with its claws. Then, the two blasted together at the bird while Sparky sent a thunderbolt attack to it, frying the bird and knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Blossom held Poe by the arms while Buttercup punched Poe in the stomach on impact with Bubbles and Yami Yugi kicking Poe in the groin, making him groan and lose consciousness.

Blueberrie used fira on Basho, but Basho blew the fire ball out like a candle light. Mokuba then threw the shield at Basho and Cherry used her candy whip attack on him, and Berry finished Basho off with her boomerang, hitting his head and knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Delete, Betty, and Loud attacked Stalin, but all that the three got was a spell attack that nearly hit them. The two weilders then looked at the cauldron, nodding. Then, the duo fired a fira spell at the cauldron, and everything flashed, and Stalin was swaying back and forth. That was when the trio attacked Stalin with everything they had until they knocked him into a fountain.

"Whoa, that's a relief." Casey said with relief.

Then, Stalin came out of the water, soaked and in an angry rage.

"This isn't over." She said angrily.

Everyone just glared at the evil man.

Stalin, furious, began to get up as he shouted, "You'll pay for this!"

Quickly, he jumped into a hole and disappeared. Then, a green light flew at the group and hit each of them in the chest, giving them the Actor Kick ability.

"We gotta get the hourglass back before it's too late." Loud said, "COME ON!"

The group went after Stalin. A while later, The heroes looked around when suddenly, lightning flashed and the group found themselves in an arena-like barrier. Then, they found Stalin standing in the middle, holding the hourglass.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the world now!" Stalin shouted.

The hourglass flashed. The heroes and Loud looked up at where Stalin was. There were nervous looks on each of the heroes' faces. Unknowing to them, a black cloud behind them appeared and Stalin, who was growing muscular and fifty times his normal size, grew out of the cloud.

"The town and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" Stalin exclaimed in a booming voice. Mario and the others realized that Stalin was right behind them and they flew upward. Mario turned around when he was at the level of Stalin's eyes. He was now called Giant Stalin.

"Hold it. Not so fast! Get ready for this!" Giant Stalin yelled.

He blew some bubbles at the group, and one hit Betty in the back, knocking her out.

"BETTY!" Delete shouted as he glared angrily at Stalin, "He'll pay for this!

Delete jumped up, then hit Giant Stalin with a Strike Raid attack. Mokuba then hit Giant Stalin really hard in the face with the shield. He now got pretty mad and started inhaling. Loud used his booming voice to throw him off guard, only to hit his knee.

"OUCH!" Loud yelped, holding his arm.

Digit then card-threw at him and Bubbles used her Bubble Champaign attack combined with Casey's bat attack and both Minimus and Ling Ling's blasts.

"INSOLENT FOOLS!" Giant Stalin yelled.

He then fired a laserbeam from his mouth. When he was out of energy, he breathed heavily and then cackled. Berry, Cherry, Blossom, Richie, and Sparky used thunder on Giant Stalin. Then, Stalin was really angry.

"THIS WON'T BE PRETTY!" Giant Stalin shouted.

He held the hourglass up high and lightning struck down from the heavens. The heroes dodged it as Delete looked at the gems.

"Give me courage!" He exclaimed. Then, he raised the keyblade high above himself and pointed it upward, and a fog appeared to reveal Harry Potter.

"Looks like you need some help, huh?" asked the boy wizard with a scar.

Delete nodded, saying, "Yeah, and can you heal Betty?"

"Not a problem!" Spongebob replied happily.

The droid-in-disguise flew with Harry using a flying spell while Betty was being healed.

Then, Delete shouted, "Fire, uh, zap 'im!"

With that, Harry shot a spell beam at Stalin's head until he was weakened. Harry then disappeared in a flash just as Betty awoke.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked.

"Don't do that again, please!" The teary droid-in-disguise cried while hugging her.

"Hey, I'm okay. So anyway, he looks weak now. Let's finish him off!"

"Good idea!"

Then, with Yami Yugi's Dark Magician Girl's spell attack, the duo finished Stalin off by cutting his throat with a Strike Raid.

Then, Stalin shrank as he held his throat, screaming. The heroes watched as Stalin continued to shrink until she was no more. After the smoke cloud disappeared, the hourglass was lying there where Stalin stood.

"Time to go." Yami Yugi said.

And the group left with the hourglass in their hand. Later, back in the studio, the gang were back in the studio with Father Time.

"Sorry about that, Father Time." Loud apologized sadly.

"Hey, don't be angry at him." Mokuba begged.

"No, it's my fault." Father Time responded, "If I had just let you follow your heart in the first place, you wouldn't have followed Stalin in the first place. I was too concerned for your safety. So I lost my temper when I got angry with you and destroyed the crystal hourglass."

Cherry then remembered it and exclaimed, "Yeah, that's right. But why you destroy it?"

"Because that hourglass had the power to reveal the keyhole." the keeper of time replied, "The keyhole is very dangerous."

"Father Time..." Loud said.

He then looked at Betty, saying, "Delete, Betty, I have one request: seal the keyhole."

Then, Froggo began saying, "They don't even know where the keyhole is."

"It's at the Hall of Historic Figures."

"ALL RIGHT!" Loud shouted, "LET'S GO!"

With that, the gang headed back to the halls. As they did, they gained another page of Doom's report and had their Thunder upgraded to Thundera. Later, they were in the halls where the hole was. Then, the hourglass Father Time was using was used to the hole, revealing a keyhole. The two pointed the keyblades at the keyhole and two beams fired from the tip of the keyblades, sealing the keyhole as it disappeared.

After that, Loud came to Betty and Delete, asking, "Tell me, you two. What's your world like?"

"Oh, about that..." Betty began.

"Look, I'm sorry for lyin' to you. So is everyone here." Delete apologized.

Loud grinned and said, "It's okay. Besides, if you can go to other worlds, maybe I can, too. Oh, so many places I want to see. I know I'll get there somehow. I'm sure of it. BELIEVE IT!"

Then, Aka went to the teen, giving out a keychain to Betty, saying, "This is from my collection. It's called Histeriashine."

Betty switched to that keychain and the new keyblade's blade was cyan and the frame around the handle was viridian and the key part looked like an H shape. The emblem on the chain that hung/ off the frame looked like an H as well.

"Thanks." she said.

The heroes left Burbank and waved goodbye as the group headed off in their ship, off to the next world they would go to. 


	14. Netherworld

**World Name: _Netherworld_**

At the new world, Delete, Betty, and the others landed. Delete noticed himself wearing a costume similar to Dracula's while Betty looked like Mina Murray as a vampire.

The two looked at the new disguises they were in. Digit looked like something out of Frankenstein, Sparky a gray version of himself with some flesh tears, Minimus a stitched up corpse, and Ling Ling a gray version of himself with some flesh tears.

The six looked impressed as Delete asked, "Wasn't I suppose to wear a headdress with this Dracula costume?"

Betty just giggled, saying, "I think you got your Dracula facts mixed up."

They then looked at the others as they saw Richie dressed like Van Helsing, Yami Yugi a mummy, Mokuba a duel monster called Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon and most of the girls as vampires with their signature color goth-like dresses and Casey a werewolf.

"Whoa!" Casey replied, "This feels very weird."

"Well, I guess a mummy is appropriate since I am an Egyptian." Yami Yugi stated.

"Well, come on." Richie began, "Let's go out and find the keyhole!"

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

With that, the group entered the strange new world, only to notice the Search Ghost appearing in front of them. The heroes prepared themselves, but the Heartless did not attack. The droid looked puzzled as the others looked confused.

"What the heck is going on?" Digit asked them.

The others shrugged as they noticed a creature named Mayor Maynot about to make his speech to the residence of the Netherworld.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together for the most awesome, the most greatest creature known to the Netherworld! Give it up for Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice!" He shouted.

Then, in a puff of smoke, a creature laughed wickedly. He looked like a purple corpse with red fingernails and yellow eyes with blonde hair. He wore a black and white striped suit with a red undershirt, a black tie, and black shoes. He was known as Beetlejuice.

He laughed wickedly for a second until he spoke, "It's showtime!"

The crowd applauded, though some of them looked angry at him while the mayor said, "I believe those Heartless are going to be a big hit at the Netherworld Halloween Party, BJ."

"Hey, thanks." He replied, "But I think there's something missing. I bet the doc knows. Better check on him at the lab."

After they were gone, the group followed Beetlejuice to a strange lab. Inside, the lab, Beetlejuice frowned as he looked at the genius named Scuzzo the Clown.

"I don't get it, Clownie." The creature began, "Maybe the guide thing system was damaged in the explosion."

"Nope," Scuzzo said, "My device always works."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I think those Heartless need a heart! You think we can add a heart?"

"Sure, a heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work."

"All right, first take a container with a lock..."

The two looked at the heart with the keyhole as Scuzzo continued, "We need the key first."

Just then, Delete's group, arriving, looked at the scene as Buttercup asked, "You're not really gonna unlock it for them, right?"

"Well, why not?" Delete spoke, "If they succeed, we won't have to fight them, right?"

Betty nodded as she spoke, "Besides, I want to see the Heartless have fun, don't you?"

"Not really." Digit groaned.

The two Keyblade Masters then aimed to the keyhole, then a beam was about to come out. Unfortunately, it did not work.

"Whoa! Too amazing!" Beetlejuice spoke, "And you are..."

"Delete." The droid spoke. "And these guys are Betty, Sparky, Richie, Casey, Ling Ling, Minimus, Yami Yugi, Mokuba, Digit, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blueberrie, Berry, and Cherry."

"You sure you're not Dracula? Cause you're missing the headdress."

"That's what I told Betty!"

"Anyway, I like you to be part of this year's Halloween."

"But what's this Heartless doing here?"

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So Clownie and I are trying to improve the thingy that guides them. He's smart."

He then turned to the clown as he spoke, "All right, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Terror. Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

"Pika!" Sparky shouted in excitement.

Then, the lever was turned on as it activated. Just then, it broke down and failed.

"Great, nice going! It failed!" Beetlejuice complained.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients." Scuzzo told him, "Let's try adding memory."

He then shouted out, "Lydia? Lydia! Oh geez, I don't know why I bother calling for her! Lydia's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"Not a problem. Babes and I are close." Beetlejuice stated before telling Delete, "So you guys like to come?"

"Sure thing." Betty nodded.

"Yeah, we can help!" Cherry shouted in excitement.

With that, the heroes, now with Beetlejuice, came out of the lab. Just then, they saw a worried Mayor Maynot coming to them.

"BJ! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" he shouted in worry.

The creature shrugged saying, "Cool, the experiment triggered something."

"Beetlejuice!" They shouted to him.

He groaned, saying, "Look, mayor, everything's okay. With me around, you have nothing to worry about."

With that, he with the heroes headed off as the mayor groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of."

As they progressed, there were Heartless everywhere. There were two new types called Wight knights, mummy Heartless, and gargoyle Heartless. The group fought them with Beetlejuice using his scaring powers at them. After a while, they came across Beetlejuice's car called Dragster of Doom aka Doomie the Car.

"Yo, Doomie!" he shouted, "You seen Lyds anywhere?"

"Of course I have, you twit." The car spoke in annoyance, "Follow me and don't make me angry."

The car then led them as Mokuba curiously asked, "Why shouldn't we make him mad?"

"He turns into a werewolf when angry." Beetlejuice explained.

They then finally saw a female human appear. She had black hair tied in a upper pony-tail and black eyes. She wore a red cloak that looked like it was made out of a spider web. Her name was Lydia.

"Hey, Babes." Beetlejuice grinned.

"What's wrong, Beetlejuice?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, Lyds. Everything's fine. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

"Wait, do you mean this Forget-Me-Not?"

"I guess so."

"Beetlejuice, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!"

The group with Lydia then headed out with Minimus saying, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? And why does Doomie remind me of Lord Maximus?"

After they were all gone, three creatures called Bartholomew Batt, Little Miss Warden, and Jesse Germs watched them leave before they turned to each other.

"So that idiot's making a heart, huh?" Batt said.

"Well, what shall we do?" Jesse asked.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot?" Little Miss Warden yelled.

"Oh yeah, tell Mr. Big."

They laughed wickedly as they left the scene. Back with the heroes, they showed the Forget-Me-Not to Scuzzo.

"Yes, this is it." He exclaimed, "Now just one more ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is."

The group nodded and headed out to find the mayor. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Netherworld, the evil trio had explained everything to an evil creature called Mr. Big.

"So that idiot's making a heart?" Mr. Big said, "Well that works splendid for me! When I get that heart, I'll control the Heartless! And you three are going to steal it for me!"

"You got it, boss!" The trio shouted and saluted before leaving.

Back with the heroes, they had arrived to the mayor as he noticed them.

"Yo, we need the surprise!" Beetlejuice demanded.

"I'll give you the surprise, after you play a game with me." Mayor Maynot told them as he placed down three boxes, "Guess where the music is coming from."

He then pressed a button on the remote and the "Beetlejuice" theme song played from one of the boxes. The droid then pointed to the center box with Betty opening it and the same music coming out of it.

"I hate to say this, but you're good. Here you go." He said as he handed over the jack-in-the-box.

"Thanks," Berry said before they left.

Back at the lab, when the group returned, Beetlejuice placed in the jack-in-the-box in the heart.

"Good!" He said, closing it, "I'm sure it will work this time."

Then, Scuzzo prepared to activate it. But before it was activated, a familiar bat tripped him as he snatched the heart from the clown. He with his allies then left.

"Crud! Those guys have the heart! We gotta go after them!" The purple skinned man shouted as they headed outside.

Outside, the heroes looked around as they noticed the evil trio had escaped.

"Oh man!" Digit shouted, "We lost them!"

"Just like Dracula lost his wig." Beetlejuice said, pointing to Delete.

"For the love of Pete, he's not Dracula!"

But the purple man ignored him as he saw Doomie, saying, "Yo, Doomie!"

The car sighed in annoyance, saying, "What?"

"Let's find those jerks who stole that heart! Let's go!"

"Why do I get a feeling you're gonna do something stupid?"

With that, the heroes entered Doomie and they headed off, following Bartholomew Batt, Little Miss Warden, and Jesse Germs. A while later, they caught up with them as they saw a huge building.

"Oh geez," Beetlejuice began, "I knew that Mr. Big was trouble."

Doomie stopped as they got off and headed inside the building. Inside one of the rooms, they found the evil trio.

"Stop right there, thieves!" Richie shouted.

The trio turned and noticed the heroes with their weapons drawn out. They then began battling. Fortunately, they were easily beaten to a pulp: The girls took care of Bartholomew easily. The boys had quickly slashed and thundered Little Miss Warden. Delete, Betty, and Beetlejuice had quickly finished off Jesse Germ.

A little later, the heroes with the Netherworld creature stood before the thieves.

"Hey, we were only doing as Mr. Big ordered." Batt said dizzily.

"And it was Warden's idea to tell him." Jesse Germ told them.

"Hey!" She frowned.

The group just left the scene after Betty pressed a green button on the wall. On the way to Mr. Big's place, the heroes fought Gargoyle Heartless, Wight Knights, and Search Ghosts. Eventually, they finally reached Mr. Big's place, which looked like a giant roulette board. There, they saw Mr. Big standing at one end with the heart in one hand.

"Hey, give that back! I was gonna ruin Halloween!" Beetlejuice demanded.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Mr. Big said in sarcasm, "What are you going to do? Throw that ridiculous toy you call a keyblade at me? But if you want this, come and get it! Oh, wait! I'm sorry, but I just ATE IT!"

"No you didn't!" Cherry pointed out, "You're still holding it."

"oh, really?" He asked rhetorically, then he opened his mouth and ate the heart literally.

"You know, this guy's voice almost reminds me of Maximus' dad...sorta." Minimus said quietly to himself.

"Now I did!" He shouted to them while laughing evilly.

The others gasped while he continued, "Now, let see if I can get their attention. Oh Heartless!"

Only a Gargoyle Heartless appeared each to his left and right. When Mr. Big noticed, he looked at them in dibelief.

"What!? This is it?" He spoke, then growled in anger, "NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME! NOBODY!"

He then pounded his fist on a button, causing the others to fall into the roulette hole. Mr. Big then pressed another button, making two razor frizbees fly by at them. Fortunately, they dodged quickly. Then, a button started glowing as Betty stepped on it. The heroes then jumped up and gave Mr. Big everything they had until they were whacked away from Mr. Big.

Delete then had an idea as he shouted, "Betty! We need Kazooie!"

The red haired girl nodded, then she summoned Kazooie onto the field.

She shot out her eggs toward Mr. Big while the duo blade wielders tried another way to him. The two found another button, then the trio hit him with everything they had. Once Kazooie returned to the gem, Mr. Big shook violently. Then, he fell to the ground as he turned to slime. He groaned as he glared at the heroes and it crawled away.

"Ha! I told you that heart was a failure, all thanks to yours truly." Beetlejuice smirked.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you wanted to ruin everyone's Halloween in the first place!?" Digit shouted.

"What?"

They then found a piece of Doom's report as well as a Holy Circlet, which was placed on Richie. Later, the heroes were about to head to Doomie, when suddenly, they heard a loud boom sound from behind.

"What was that?" Mokuba shouted.

Just then, they gasped as they saw a huge gigantic version of Mr. Big merged with his building.

"Oh crud, not this again!" Casey frowned.

Buttercup then noticed something as she shouted, "Hey, those orbs! I bet if we destroy them in the fused jerk, he'll be defeated!"

"Sounds good to me!" Beetlejuice grinned.

Quickly, the heroes headed around the merged Giant Big as the heroes quickly went around to destroy the orbs. Along the way, they fought more Heartless and eventually, the heroes with Beetlejuice destroyed the dark orbs. Then, Mr. Big began to explode as the heroes quickly got off and jumped in Doomie, driving off. When the explosion cleared, Mr. Big was gone.

"Looks like he's gone for good." Yami Yugi told them.

"And how." Bubbles said, sighing in relief.

Later, somewhere in the center of the Netherworld, somewhere close to Beetlejuice's house actually, the group arrived at the center, where the giant keyhole shined. They stopped as both Betty and Delete nodded, pointing their keyholes at it. Then, the beams shot down to the keyhole, locking it before disappearing. After that, the spellcasters had gained the Gravity upgrade: Gravira. Back at the lab, they came to Lydia as Beetlejuice spoke.

"Hey, Babes, guess you were right. Should have listened and had Doomie handle the party." He told her.

"It's all right, Beetlejuice." She told him, "Maybe next year, things will work out and for the better.

The girl looked romantically toward Beetlejuice, who was clueless. Delete and Betty smiled as they unknowingly held hands at the scene.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush." Delete said.

With that, Beetlejuice instantly crushed himself, laughing as the others sighed. He pulled himself together as he took out a keychain, tossing it to Delete.

"Here, you'll need this. It's called the Corpse King!" He told the droid.

Delete then switched his keychain as it looked different.

"Thanks, Beetlejuice." Delete smiled.

"No problem, Dracula. Next time you come, remember your wig."

"For the last time, I'm not Dracula!"

The others laughed at the scene before the heroes departed, leaving the world to their next destination.


	15. Jersey City

A while later, as the heroes headed to another area, a pixeled ship approached them.

"Hey, what's that?" Bubbles asked, pointing to the ship approaching.

"The ship looks weird." Blossom said, looking concerned.

The ship then came straight toward them as they yelped.

"It's gonna ram us!" Delete panicked.

"Everyone, hang on tight." Betty shouted.

"To what?" Digit asked as everyone held onto something, bracing themselves.

Then, all of a sudden, they screamed as they all crashed.

**World Name: _Jersey City_**

Delete, Betty, and Digit began to awaken inside the ship. They got up and looked around, realizing that they were inside the ship. Just then, a voice called out to them.

"I didn't think you three would come, you three." the voice said to them.

They turned and gasped as they saw Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik about a yard above in front of them.

"Good to see you again, Earth Girl." Nemesis told her.

"Hey, where are the Girls? And Yugi? And everyone that was with us?" Digit asked, looking around.

"Are they that important to you?" Maximus began, "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...these two."

The male cat pointed to what appeared to be both Misty and Jake Long, both lifeless on the ground.

"Misty!" Delete shouted.

"Jake!" Betty also shouted.

"That's correct. While you were off goofing around, we finally found those two." Marik explained.

The three heroes prepared to head up to where the evil trio were, but they were stopped by the Mooninites with their pixel guns pointed to them.

"Not so fast, my dear friends." Ignicknot told them.

"Yeah, if you plan to mess with our ship, you'll have your ass full of lasers." Err told the three.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by the Mooninites and the Heartless.

"Why are you guys siding with the Heartless?" Digit shouted, "They're just as bad as Hacker!"

"The Heartless obey us now." Nemesis spoke, "Now we have nothing to fear."

"Don't be stupid!" Betty told them, "Sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart!"

"Like that will ever happen. Our hearts are too strong."

"Nemesis...Janet..."

"Oh, one other thing, we've picked up a few other tricks as well."

She then placed out her hand as she continued, "Like this, for instance."

Maximus and Marik placed their hands out as a black blob came in front of the three. It then formed into a shadowed version of themselves, making the trio gasp.

"You can go see your pathetic friends now, Atomic Betty." Maximus spoke as the trap door underneath the three heroes opened.

The group gasped as they fell down through the trap door, screaming. When it closed, the evil trio glanced at the pixeled creatures.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep those fools away from Jake and Misty until we're ready to land." Marik spoke as the three left the two creatures.

When they were gone, the green one spoke as if sarcastically, "So they're ordering us around like we were slaves."

"Damn, man. That sucks." Err spoke, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, until we reach our destination, nothing, Err. The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on those pathetic Earthlings."

"Wait, isn't the Fry Man and Shake down there?"

"Of course, but they will be crying like sissies when we spank them with moon rocks."

Meanwhile, in the prison area of the ship, the three with their friends, who were all in the same prison cell, explained the situation.

"You don't say?" Blueberrie said.

"Yeah, it was definitely Jake and Betty." Delete replied.

"After all this time, we've finally found them." Betty grinned.

"Cool!" Cherry exclaimed, "Let's go up and talk to them."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Sounds great and all," Buttercup began as she glared at the ones standing on top of her, "but just do me one thing...GET OFF OF ME!"

The group then looked at the three standing on Buttercup as they quickly got off of her.

"Yeesh, and I thought Wicked was whiny." Digit sighed.

The group then looked all over their cell as they heard a voice cleared his throat, saying, "Hey, you looking for a way out?"

The group turned and saw two creatures looking like food products.

The first one was a white cup with a face and yellow gloved hands. With him was a box of french fries with a jewel on his back and a beard on his face. They were known as Master Shake and Frylock of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

"Who are you?" asked Mokuba.

"The name's Master Shake, the answer to your prayers." The cup said with a smirk.

"Oh brother." Buttercup said with her eyes rolling upward.

"But aren't you stuck here, too?" The Galactic Guardian asked the cup.

Shake then spoke, "No, I'm just waiting for Frylock to open the door."

"Shake, the door was opened!" The box of fries shouted.

Shake then muttered what he said mockingly before continuing, "Did you at least find Meatwad."

"You know where Meatwad is, but I'm more concerned about the two that are captive here."

Delete and Betty jumped as they realized that the fries meant Misty and Jake.

"You're joking. Why don't we just leave Meatwad here 'til he rots. Oh, I forgot, he is rotted!"

"Shake, we need to get to Meatwad!" shouted the box of fries before Frylock looked at Digit saying, "What are you looking at?"

Digit then picked up what looked like a completely used-up joint, saying, "This. I can't believe they smoke illegal stuff in here."

"Reminds me of what you would probably do." Berry suggested.

"Ha! Probably in another lifetime."

"I'm going on ahead, all right?" Frylock said, flying away angrily, "And for pete sakes, Shake, act responsible for once."

When he was gone, Shake said to them, "Ah, who needs Frylock anyway?"

He then turned to the group as he spoke, "Anyway, my name's Master Shake. And who the crap are you?"

"I'm Delete." The droid began, "And these are my friends, Betty, Mokuba, Yami Yugi, Sparky, Richie, Casey, Digit, Minimus, and Ling Ling."

The others waved as the Girls spoke, "And we're the Powerpuff Girls Zetto!"

The droid was about to shake Shake's hand, but he pulled back stubbornly.

"Okay, we're in this together, all right? But only 'til I get to Meatwad." The cup spoke in a stubborn voice.

The entire group then left the cell, but then found a group of Heartless before them.

"Not this again!" Richie groaned.

"Uh, you go fight them. I'll be over by that rock." Shake said as he went to hide.

The others groaned as they fought off the Heartless. As they progressed, Shake (who followed them) found a jetpack as he spoke.

"Hey guys! Check it out! I found these jetpacks!" He shouted.

Just then, an angry Frylock came as he spoke, "Those jetpacks are what made the Mooninites fly and how we got captured."

"Hey, calm down, brother. I was just about to test the jetpacks."

Minimus took a jetpack, then pressed it, but it just malfunctioned and blew soot out of his, making him cough.

The angry chimp switched his head to anger mode as he shouted, "You're a stupid cup, you know!"

Meanwhile, with the Mooninites, the two were told by Marik the bad news.

"What do you mean that stupid meat man isn't chosen?" Err shouted, "What do you mean? He's the most kind of the stupid trio!"

"Listen," Marik began, "There are seven princesses and seven princes. And Queen Beryl said that the meatball wasn't one of them. So when you get to where we're suppose to be going, dump the ball and the deadweight in here."

"Impossible." Ignicknot began stating, "After all the trouble we went through to get the meat man here, and why only fourteen?"

"What does that idiot have planned anyway?" Shouted the smaller pixeled creature.

"We're not sure at the moment." Nemesis replied to him.

"As long as it means getting those two's hearts back, I couldn't care less." Maximus scoffed.

"You are just wasting our time." Ignicknot scoffed, "The Heartless have already eaten those two hearts whole."

Just then, a wounded Heartless appeared in the room, whispering to the pixeled aliens.

"The cup and the key bearers escaped?!" He said in shock.

He then pointed a laser as he continued, "For your failure, why don't you take it with Mr. Laser."

"Yeah, Mr. Laser." Err repeated.

He shot out a pixeled laser, which slowly went to the creature. For a moment, it just continued.

"Just hold on."

"It takes a while."

The Heartless gave out a sweatdrop as it moved an inch away from the pixel square from the laser. It chuckled while the laser bounced on the wall, then finally hit it, making it scream.

"The Aqua Teen Hunger Force have meddled with us for the last time."

"Yeah, let's spank them with moon rocks!"

Meanwhile, on the lower level, the heroes looked around in a big cargo hold. Frylock then made a gesture as he pointed to the cage-like floor on the ceiling.

"What are you pointing at?" The cup complained.

"Look up there, guys." Frylock told them.

In the room above the group, a round creature made entirely of meat with a face named Meatwad was looking down.

"Hey, guys. How did you get here, Shake?" Meatwad asked in confusion.

"Nevermind that!" Shake spoke, "Get out of there so I can hit you for leaving us!"

"I was kidnap!"

"You're still in trouble!"

Betty quickly stopped it by saying, "Hey, are two people up there with you? A boy and a girl?"

Meatwad looked at the lifeless Misty and Jake as he said, "Yeah, but they don't look so good. Haven't moved a single inch."

"Jake?" She spoke.

"Misty!" Delete gasped.

Just then, Meatwad heard footsteps approaching as he spoke, "Uh oh, someone's coming."

Delete and Betty looked up and saw Jake and Misty, slightly, but lifelessly moving their fingers.

"You're right. They don't look so good." Delete said in worry.

Unknown to him, he touched Betty's hand, making her blush. Delete noticed, blushing, but the two let go just as the door opened and both Misty and Jake were dragged away. The next thing they knew, they heard Meatwad scream.

"Meatwad!" Frylock gasped.

Frylock then used his laser eyes on the cage, opening the door, but saw some of the Heartless attacking, but they were easily fought, thanks to Frylock joining them. Later, when they reached the door to the room, Shake kicked the door as he spoke.

"Hey, you in here, Meatwad?"

Frylock then saw Meatwad as he said, "Uh, Shake?"

He pointed to the opened door, then they saw a familiar white haired man carrying Jake as the two cats were carrying Misty.

"Guys, wait!" Digit shouted to them.

The group chased after the villains with captives for a while, as they continued fighting the Heartless. Finally, they came to a room with the robot shouting to them.

"Guys, wait!" He called.

Before they could go any further, the Anti Delete and Anti Betty came and blocked their path, giving the trio with Jake and Betty enough time to escape.

"Great, just what we don't need!" Digit groaned.

"We have to take them out!" Yami Yugi spoke as the heroes (minus Shake) prepared to attack.

The heroes slashed toward the two Antis as the two Antis blocked their attack and spinned around. The two bumped into each other, blushing before they were hit by Delete and Betty's keyblade combo. Mokuba used his shield and threw it to the evil shadow versions' heads while the heroes gave it everything they got.

After a while of fighting them, the two Antis fell to the ground and melted into dark puddles. The heroes had gained the "Raven's Claw" as Digit placed it away. Mokuba, Digit, and Berry had also learned cheer. Just then, a trap door opened up.

"Finally, there's the trap door." Shake said, "Let's get Meatwad."

They then opened it and jumped in. When they got to the ground, they spotted the sleeping Meatwad.

"There's that idiot!" He groaned as he went over and grabbed the sleeping meatball. "Come on, Frylock. And sorry, everyone, but from this point, you're on your own."

Frylock groaned as the three were gone.

"Now what?" Richie asked.

Sparky became concerned as Betty said, "Get out, that's what."

With that, the heroes headed out to escape the ship. As they did, they fought more Heartless along the way, but they had managed to reach near where the exit was. They even saw the ship nearing a city.

"Phew, we made it!" Blossom smiled.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape." The familiar voice of the green Mooninite spoke. Everyone turned and saw both him and Err.

"Who are you?" Delete asked.

"We are the Mooninites, and you have been very naughty." Ignicknot spoke.

"On the moon, nerds get their pants pulled down and they are spanked with moon rocks." Err told them.

"And where we're going, you won't be following." He told them.

Just then, they pulled the cloth down as they gasped, noticing a familiar box of fries both unconscious and in the cage.

"Frylock!" The gang shouted.

"Yes, the fry man put up a fight, but we managed to have him captured thanks to the Heartless." The green one told them. "Do you really intend to leave this pathetic fry man behind?"

They glared for a moment as Delete said sadly, "No..." as his keyblade disappeared from her hand.

Just then, the gang was surrounded by the Heartless as they gasped.

"So tell me, hand over the keyblade and we shall live." Ignicknot told them.

"You wanna give it up or be sucked into space where you'll lose air and explode while imploding." Err shouted.

They then heard a roar from outside as they saw a huge squid-like monster out there.

"What if we choose none of the above?" Betty frowned.

"Then I'm afraid you will be killed anyway." The green one spoke before looking at Err, "Take care of them, Err."

He then left the scene as Err pointed his laser to them.

"Get going!" He shouted, pointing to Betty, "Get out! Get out!"

Delete then gasped as he blocked Err, saying, "Can't we at least say goodbye?"

"No! Now get out!"

Betty and Delete then noticed the jetpacks that hadn't activated on their backs as the red haired girl secretly turned them on. He smiled to her just as the duo were shoved out into space.

"DELETE! BETTY!" The heroes shouted.

"PIKACHU!" Sparky said in tears.

"Ha! Who's next?" Err shouted as he pointed the laser to the others.

The next thing everyone knew was that two familiar faces in jetpacks that worked flying up to them. What was also on them were space helmets.

"Good thing you gave me this when we were about to fall." Delete said to Betty.

"Thanks." She said as the two brought out their weapons, "Now let's kick some Mooninite butt."

"Crap! You stole our jetpacks!" The small creature shouted in anger.

"Do you mind if we cut in?" A voice shouted.

Just then, Err yelped as he saw Frylock freed and now with both Shake and Meatwad (fully awake).

"You came back!" Minimus shouted.

"_I thought you ditched us!_" Ling Ling shouted in anger.

"I don't understand what the crap you just said, but I can't leave without Frylock." Shake admitted before looking sheepish, "Plus I couldn't find the bathroom and just went in the hallway."

Everyone looked disgusted as they shouted, "Ewww!"

Err was then conked on the head by Delete's keyblade as the droid said, "That's for pushing us out without saying goodbye to our friends."

The spell Cure was then upgraded to Cura as the heroes began to fight the Heartless. The next thing they knew was that the jetpacks the others had on actually worked and they were flying.

"Let's go!" The droid shouted as they began to fight.

The group battled the Heartless very easily due to them flying. Each member took out a Heartless until the last one was gone. A bit later, the heroes were at the door to the quarters of Ignicknot.

"Err, have they been disposed of?" The green Mooninite inside asked.

"Sure have!" Casey shouted, doing an impression of Err, "Everyone's all dead! And that stupid squid got them as well!"

Then, the green mooninite came out, then looked surprised as he saw the heroes.

"I knew I should have stayed with Err." He said to himself.

He then fired his laser at the heroes, though the pixel bullets were slow.

"Just hold still so you can get zapped."

The group groaned as Digit spoke, "This has got to be pathetic."

Frylock then groaned, "Enough of this."

He then fired his lasers out of his eyes as he hit Ignicknot dead on.

"Now!" Yami Yugi shouted to the two keyblade masters.

The two nodded and opened the door to the exit. The Mooninites were then sucked out into space.

"Freakin' nerds!"

"Nerds!"

As the duo twirled through space, Ignicknot flipped his finger as he said, "I hope you are seeing this, because I'm doing it as hard as I can."

Err then yelped as the squid monster sucked the duo into it, swallowing them whole, then belching.

Inside the ship, the heroes cheered as the blade wielders learned the move, Ars Aranum. Casey then found Judge Doom's Report 9, then placed it in Digit's compartment.

Later, as they crashed to a house near a brick house with the door shaped like Master Shake, a man named Carl looked shocked.

"My house!" He shouted as he glared at the cup coming out, "Shake, get your ass down here so I can whoop it!"

"Sorry, Carl, but I have a mission to finish." Shake spoke, "Maybe some other time when you can pay 20 bucks."

The man groaned while the heroes inside, unknown about what happened, smiled as Betty and Delete hugged, then realizing and let go, blushing to each other.

"I can't believe we actually flew, Delete." Betty said, "And it's all thanks to these jetpacks."

"I can't wait 'til we tell Misty and Jake." Delete said, "Though I'm not sure they'll believe us."

"Maybe you can take them here one day and we'll help them learn to fly in the jetpacks." Frylock suggested.

"Uh, should we tell them?" Minimus asked Ling Ling.

"_No._" was all she said.

Delete then smiled as he said, "If you just believe, you can do anything."

"That is the gayest thing I have ever heard of." Shake groaned.

"We'll find our friends, and we'll tell them everything. About flying, the Heartless, and everything else that's happened." Betty agreed.

Frylock then became concerned as he said, "There's something going on at the clock tower."

"Yeah right!" Shake told him sarcastically, "Of course. And why not get a watch while you're at it."

He groaned as Frylock told the outsiders, "Come on."

Later, the heroes with the Aqua Teen Hunger Force arrived at the clock tower. They used the jetpacks (though Shake and Meatwad held on and Frylock could fly willingly). When they saw the time at "9:00", Frylock became concern.

"I thought it was noon. It's off by three hours." Frylock said in concern.

"Well," Mokuba began, "maybe we can fix it."

Delete and Betty nodded, both flying to the clock and hitting the hour and minute hands respectively until it became "12:00". For a minute, the clock shined and a keyhole appeared. The two nodded and pointed the keyblades at the keyhole, shooting a beam to it. The keyhole was sealed, then it disappeared.

In the same flashback from before, Betty and Delete were talking with Janet and Marik as they spoke.

They thought for themselves for a moment until Janet spoke, "Hey, guys!"

They looked at her as she continued, "Since our worlds have merged together, how about one day that we go on new adventures to other worlds?"

"Sounds pretty neat." Delete smiled, "But what can we do? And what about the boss? What if Hacker finds out about me going with you?"

Marik decided to change the subject as he said, "You know, perhaps we could ask Motherboard if you could join us."

"Sounds great." Delete grinned before speaking, "But what about Buzz? I mean I'm kinda worried about him a bit."

Betty giggled, saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come with you."

As the girls with Delete were gone, Marik was alone as stopped for a moment. He then turned around and looked at the door, then noticed a keyhole on it, looking curious about it.

Back at the castle chapel, Marik, Nemesis, and Maximus were kneeling a yard away from both Queen Beryl and Hacker, the trio catching their breaths.

"Pathetic." was all Hacker could say.

"It was reckless to bring Misty and Jake Long here without at least using a vessel." Queen Beryl told them, "Remember? Relying too heavily on your dark powers can cost you your heart."

"We don't need anything from you!" Maximus shouted to her.

"Yeah, stop treating us like kids!" Nemesis agreed.

Two shouts of war cries were heard as the trio stood up.

The queen spoke, "Castaways. Though their world perished, their hearts did not. When we took the prince and princess from their base, the chosen one with the Twilight Bracelet and ally quite simply followed them here through sheer force of will."

The cats and white haired man became concerned as the cyborg told them, "Hey, don't you worry about them. They're no match for your powers."

"What power?" Marik demanded and asked.

"The untapped power that lies within you." Queen Beryl replied, "Now Marik, it is time you awaken that power and realized your full potential!"

The queen waved her staff, then the white haired boy began to glow an evil green, making both Nemesis and Maximus concerned.

Back at Jersey City, the heroes stood near the lawn of the Aqua Teens' home. Meatwad only looked saddened as Frylock noticed.

"Meatwad, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know if things are gonna be the same around here." Meatwad said to them.

"Like anything's gonna change." Shake shouted.

Frylock sighed as he handed three objects to Delete and Betty.

"Here, use these." Frylock said to them.

The keychains and summon gem were tossed to them. Betty and Delete placed them on as they saw the keyblades changed. One of them had Shake's silouette in there while the other had Frylock's, other than that, the keyblades look similar to their first design, except Betty's Hot Pink and Delete's teal.

"They're called the "Shake-zula and Fry-Man Keychains. And that gem is so that whenever you need me, call me through this gem and I'll have my spirit go with you." Frylock explained.

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

Delete then tripped, accidentally kissing Betty. The two fell to the ground, then looked at each other in the eyes. They blushed a bit before getting up.

"Uh, shall we go?" She asked him.

All while Digit opened the chests lying around, revealing another torn page and the heroes learning the glide ability.

"Y-yeah." Delete nodded, trying to stop blushing, "Let's go."

"Oh brother." Cherry sighed.

The group laughed a bit as they departed the Aqua Teen Hunger Force with Meatwad waving goodbye and the heroes leaving the place.

Just then, a familiar face came on the screen as the Blob said, "Hey guys. Thought you like to know the Bad Mr. Frosty Cup's ready to go."

"Cool!" Buttercup grinned.

"Awesome!" Blueberrie agreed.

They looked at each other as Richie spoke, "Come on then. Time to win the next tournament."

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

With that, the heroes headed off to the Clayfighters Tournament and to the next cup. 


	16. Sidequest: Bad Mr Frosty Cup

A while later, Delete, Betty, and the others landed back near the Clayfighters Tournament, entering the lobby.

"Hi, Blob." Delete grinned, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we just started the Mr. Frosty Cup." The blob said, "You ready?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

Then, the cup fight began. In the tournament, the group fought Gargoyles, Shadows, Wight Knights, Air Pirates, Barrel Spiders, Battleships, Pirates, and a Rare Truffle. At the second to last seed, Aang entered the arena.

"So I guess we're ready for a rematch, huh?" Aang asked them.

"Looks like it." Betty shrugged.

Then, Aang began using his wind punch toward them. Fortunately, Mokuba blocked the attack. Yami Yugi then used his Feral Imp on him combined with Sparky's thunder, Casey's bat attack, and Richie's blade combo, knocking the avatar back two feet. Digit, Ling Ling, and Minimus used their attacks, but they were blocked by Aang. The avatar then used his glider to glide toward them, but the Girls quickly knocked him down to the ground, thanks to their flying ability, leaving Betty and Delete to finish him off with an X-strike combo. Aang was then down for the count.

Aang then got up when it was over as he said, "Looks like you win. Here, you can have this."

He then gave Betty a new keychain called the "Last Avatar" keychain. She switched it, changing the keyblade to a blade similar to Aang's bo staff with the key part of the sword like the tornado and the enblem the symbol of the wind. She smiled at the new keychain on her keyblade.

A little later, Bad Mr. Frosty walked up to the group.

"Hmph, looks like you guys are ready for the next match." He grinned, "But I want to go one-on-one with one of you."

"I'll do it for Betty!" Delete shouted, "Though I don't know why..."

"Delete..." Betty only managed to say.

"Be careful." Richie warned the droid.

"Pikachu!" Sparky shouted to him.

Then, the final match began as Mr. Frosty turned his shield on himself while a few clay barrels appeared. The droid then had an idea.

"Hmph! Given up yet?" The snowman scoffed, turning away while taunting the droid, who picked up a barrel and threw it at the snowman, turning off Bad Mr. Frosty's shield.

Mr. Frosty then punched at Delete, who quickly dodged and whacked the snowman at a pillar. The snowman got back up, growling, and the process continued onward and onward until Bad Mr. Frosty was conked on the head, knocking him out. When it was done, Delete had won the last match.

A bit later, the group stood on the stands once more as Delete showed off the trophy with Mr. Frosty on it, shouting, "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!"

Mokuba then got a new shield labeled "Clayfighters Shield", which was round and had the Clayfighters symbol on it. Later, in the lobby, the snowman looked impressed.

"And I didn't even hold back on that." He exclaimed proudly.

Betty then grinned as she spoke to the blob, "Now I get what you mean by strength of heart. Mine comes from my friends, and mostly from Delete, though I don't know why."

"Say what?" The confused blob asked.

"When me, Betty, and our teammates fight together," Delete began as everyone smiled, "Not even that snowman stands a chance."

"Wait a minute, that's not what I-"

But the snowman interrupted as he said, "That's right, Blob. With buds at your side, you can accomplish anything."

He then gave Delete a keychain called the "Clayfighters Keychain". He put it on as the keyblade changed to a metallic one with the key part and enblem looking like the Clayfighters symbol. Betty and Delete hugged in excitement, blushing after they let go.

Then, the group learned yellow trinity. With that, the heroes used the symbol on the pedestal they couldn't move before as they pushed.

"Come on!" Delete shouted.

"Let's do it together!" Betty agreed.

They then pushed together on the pedestal and underneath it, they saw a glowing keyhole. The duo nodded, then took out their keyblades, sending two beams to it. The keyhole was then locked and it disappeared.

"We gotta go." Delete told the two, "We have friends to find."

The two clayfighters nodded as the heroes left the lobby and quickly took off to their next destination: Neo Tokyo.  



	17. CareALot Final Pages

Some time later, back in Neo Tokyo, the gang headed back to the Magic House where Professor Genius was waiting.

"Ah, you have returned." the professor grinned, "What brings you here?"

"We got the last pages." Betty shouted.

"Yeah, and Tender Heart's gonna have his friends back again." Delete grinned.

The two then placed in the torn pages as the duo keyblade wielders went into the book.

The duo had landed near a swing where Tender Heart and Treat Heart were talking to a lion with a brave heart symbol and a blue rabbit with a swift heart symbol. Their names were Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit.

Tender Heart noticed them as he said, "Hi there, you two. Look who we found."

"You must be Tender Heart's friends." Delete began, "Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit, right?"

"Wow, I can't believe this is amazing." Betty grinned.

"If you're looking for amazing," Swift Heart began, "you should see my uncle: he's a helper to the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland."

"Nice."

Brave Heart shook their hands as he spoke, "Tender Heart told us about you. I'm glad you're helping us look for our friends."

Then, the pig noticed something as she spoke, "Guys, there's something floating in the river."

They looked as Tender Heart spoke, "I think you're right. What could it be?"

Then, they noticed a aquamarine bear with a bedtime symbol on his tummy floating and sleeping in the river.

"Bedtime Bear!" they shouted as the noise awoke the bear a bit.

"Tenderheart!" The sleepy bear said, "Uh, I don't know how I got here, but if it's not too much trouble...can you get me out of here?"

Delete then nodded as he spoke, "Come on, Betty."

"Right behind you." Betty nodded.

The two dove into the river, then swam over to where the sleepy bear was. The two then helped Bedtime Bear as he smiled a bit.

He yawned as he said, "Thanks. Though I can't help, but feel that I'm still missing something."

He then noticed and gasped as he shouted, "My star plush! My Staffy plush is gone! Where did it go? I hope I find it."

Then, Cheer and Champ came as they said, "What's up?"

"We're looking for Staffy, Bedtime's toy." Swift Heart explained.

Champ then noticed something at a very far tree, saying, "Is that it?"

There, they saw a toy plush of a star with a happy face.

"There it is!" Betty shouted.

"Why don't we use the swing to swing over to the tree and get Bedtime's toy back?" Cheer suggested.

Delete nodded as he spoke, "Tender Heart? Why don't you give it a try? I'm sure you can get it."

"Sure thing, Delete." Tender Heart nodded.

The bear went onto the swing as Betty began pushing the bear on the swing. Delete helped pushed it higher as well. Tender Heart kept going higher and higher until the two finally shoved Tender Heart too high, making him fly toward the tree.

He yelped as the group shouted, "Tender Heart!"

Then, a bit later, Tender Heart came to them as the group came over. Bedtime Bear then smiled as he was given his toy star.

"Staffy!" he shouted, "I knew you would come back!"

As a flash occurred, the spell, Stop, was upgraded to Stopra. Then, Delete and Betty found themselves in a cloudy park. There, they saw Playful Heart with a yellow bear with a sun on his symbol. His name was Funshine Bear. The two were on the seesaw as the two keyblade masters came to them.

"Hi!" Delete grinned.

The two stopped and looked at them.

"Well, well, looks like the odd couple have come." Funshine giggled.

"Hey!" Delete and Betty shouted, both hiding their blushes.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Betty asked the monkey.

"Well, Funshine wanted to play with me and we were also waiting for you." Playful Heart told them.

"Wait, what were you waiting for us for?"

"What else? TO see if you can jump as good as us. Let's get started."

The two nodded. Then, Funshine and Playful Heart jumped from stump to stump and landed on each one. The two jumped very high to head to different stumps as Betty and Delete jumped from each edge to reach the next stump. Then, the duo completed the first challenge successfully.

"Yay!" Playful Heart shouted, "The next challenge, however, is a bit more complicated."

The two jumped forward to the first stump, and then turned around and jumped to the stump on the left. They then jumped forward to the end, but before they hopped onto the ledge, they turned around and jumped backward one stump toward a huge cauldron of some sort. They then jumped back to the finish. The two key wielders did the same procedure, and Delete almost lost his footing on the final part, though Betty grabbed him from falling. The two smiled a bit as they were near each other.

"And now it's on to the final challenge." Funshine said to them.

Then, Delete stood at one end of the seesaw, then Funshine launched him to the tree. Betty was below when Delete hopped down to the stump below him. Then, the two did the same pattern as the first challenge.

After that, Betty and Delete walked over to the monkey and bear.

"Wow, neat!" Funshine said to them.

"Yeah, you did great!" Playful Heart added. "You guys ready for this big challenge?"

The challenge was easy to the two because it was like baseball to them, only they were hitting plums at the cauldron that Playful Heart was in, and Playful Heart was tossing the plums to them. After hitting the plums back twenty times, Playful Heart got out of the cauldron, then it fell off the hollow trunk.

"Wow, you two are alot better when you work together." Playful Heart exclaimed.

Delete then noticed some nuts as he picked them up.

"Hey, I was looking for those!" Cheer said as she came to them.

She smiled as she continued, "Thanks. And here's something for your troubles."

The two were then given a Power Up, a Defense Up, a Mythril Shard, and AP Up, and an Orichalcum.

"Thanks." they told her.

In another flash, the two found themselves in a winding, muddy path. They then noticed Tender Heart with a pink elephant with a lots of hearts symbol named Lotsa Heart Elephant and Brave Heart walking near a huge bush while looking at the trail of footprints. Betty and Delete then walked over to them.

"Hi there, and who's this with you?" Delete asked.

"I'm Lotsa Heart Elephant.And be quiet or they'll go away. That's the truth." The elephant explained.

"Wait, who will?" The confused Betty asked.

"It's like this, guys." Brave Heart explained, "Tender Heart, Lotsa Heart, the Care Bear Family, and I were playing, then all of a sudden, they disappeared."

"And whoever took them left these footprints." Tender Heart said, pointing to the footprints.

They looked at the footprints as Delete said, "I don't recognize them at all."

Then, two figures, one a beastly creature named Beastly, and a purple haired girl named Shrieky, grinned wickedly as they secretly watched from the trees.

"Those idiots won't ever figure out it was us that tore the pages and split those Care Bears from that bear." The girl explained.

"Yeah, and No Heart will be so proud of us." Beastly added.

"What was that?!" she yelled.

"Uh, I mean you, Shrieky."

"That's better."

"Come on," Betty said to the three, "Let's find them."

"Yeah, this bush will be the base." Delete added.

The five then went off to search for them. Eventually, they found Funshine on a branch high above them. The two hit the branch, making the bear fall to the ground and onto Betty's arms.

"Thanks." He exclaimed, "Those two, Shrieky and Beastly...they're found and are up to their old tricks again!"

"Oh great!" Brave Heart groaned, "Just what we don't need right now!"

They let Funshine stay at the bush for the time being. Then, they found Playful Heart, swinging on the trees. Then, they found Cheer, who was unconscious. Later, they found Grumpy, Champ, Swift Heart, and Treat Heart.

As they neared the base, they saw the two villains jumping to them.

"No you don't!" Beastly shouted.

"It's time we take care of that stupid key wielder and that meddlesome girlfriend of his." Shrieky shouted as she shot lightning out of her mirror.

The group gasped as they dodged.

"Delete! Betty! Get them distracted!" Tender Heart shouted. "We need time to gather up the Care Bear Stare!"

The two nodded as they both charged and hit the two villains with everything they had, all while breaking the handle on Shrieky's mirror, landing it on her head, which caused it to break.

"Looks like bad luck for you." Betty giggled.

Then, the two jumped out of the way as the family shouted, "CARE BEAR STARE!"

Then, their tummies glowed as they shot their attack to the villains. The duo were hit as they screamed, flying into the air and disappearing in the sky.

Later that night, Delete, Betty, and the Care Bear Family, including those they had not met before, watched the starry sky together.

"I'm glad we're all together again." Treat Heart grinned.

"We didn't know what to do when we were alone." Swift Heart added.

"Hey, you gotta be brave." Brave Heart told them.

"You mean you weren't scared?" Playful Heart asked him.

"Well...maybe a little. Even the bravest of us can get scared sometimes."

"And that's the truth." Lotsa Heart commented.

"Don't remind me." Grumpy groaned.

Delete then looked at Tender Heart as he said, "So what are you thinking now?"

"Just thinking about how to stay together." The bear told him.

They laughed as both Betty and Delete got up.

"Well, we're off now." She said.

"Hey, where you going, sports fans?" Champ asked.

"What else?" Betty said.

"We're gonna look for our friends. They're waiting for us." Delete told them.

"Come back, you hear?" Cheer said to them.

"I hope we'll always be friends." Bedtime yawned before going to sleep.

The Care Bear Family continued waving goodbye to them. As the brown bear spoke, Delete and Betty held hands, disappearing as he finished.

"Guys, don't forget." Tender Heart began, "We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is."

Then, the book automatically closed by itself. On the cover were Tender Heart, Playful Heart, and Swift Heart with Delete and Betty joining them. The lock that sealed the world was then locked as it disappeared.

After a while, Delete told the professor, "Hey, we learned all of our second level spell upgrades."

"That's good." Professor Genius grinned, "And for that, I have a special reward for you."

Richie was then given the Dream Sword, the same sword that was in Delete and Betty's dream.

"Come on." Betty said to them. "Let's go see Sokka, if he's in a good mood."

They laughed as they headed out of the magic house, not knowing a familiar cockroach glaring as they left.

"You fools! I will take care of you! MWA-HA-HA-HA!" He shouted and laughed wickedly.

Then, some spray was on him as he coughed, then groaned as he landed on the water.

"Darn cockroaches!" Yo exclaimed, "Can't I meditate without bugs crawling all around?"

In the water, Carl groaned as he spoke, "A minor setback."  



	18. Secret Lovers' Pasts

Later on, after getting their supplies, as Delete, Betty, and their friends came around, they saw Sokka waiting near a garage of some sort.

"Okay then." Sokka asked, "What do you guys want?"

"Well," Betty began, "We found this block and thought you may want to look at it."

He examined the block as he said, "Yep, it's a navigation block all right. Wait here, guys. I'll install it."

With that, the warrior was off. As they waited, Delete looked down in sadness as the group noticed.

"Delete?" Mokuba asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just remember what Kaoru said." Bubbles told him, "Don't look very sad."

Delete sighed, saying, "How can you guys be happy all the time?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I guess you haven't found any sign of them, huh?" Asked Richie.

"Hey, aren't you all worried?" Casey asked them.

"Pikachu." Sparky shouted in agreement.

"Hey, our friends told us to find the key bearer, and we found you two." Blueberrie explained.

"And as long as we stick together," Cherry began, "we'll accomplish even the impossible."

"Yes, believe. Zing!" Tux suggested.

Delete then closed his eyes as he said quietly, "Just believe..."

Then, Betty smiled as she said quietly to him, "I believe in you..."

Then, the next thing he knew, he and Betty were flying through a tunnel toward a light, then everything became white.

With Betty, she looked surprised as she looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked herself, "This isn't Cyberspace...where am I anyway?"

She then looked around as she spoke, "Strange, yet creepy."

She then noticed a black haired boy hearing an old woman tell him a story.

With Delete, he noticed a strange place.

"Is this Betty's home?" He asked himself, "Then where am I?"

Then, he noticed a familiar red haired girl who was listening to her grandmother named Beatrixo. It was as if both she and the woman Betty saw were speaking at once.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. hen people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children… With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return… So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Dende/Betty?"

"Dende/Betty?!" They both said in shock at the same time.

At the same time, almost, they looked at the child that turned around. Before he/she could fully be revealed, everything became white.

Just then, the two awoke and found themselves back in reality.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked them.

"Nothing." Delete said as he asked Betty, "Uh, did you call me?"

"I was gonna ask that same question." She replied.

Then, Sokka came back as he said, "There, navigation block's installed, but you may want to be careful when travelling there to whatever the place is."

"Okay, that's good." Yami Yugi said, "So let's-"

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted.

They all turned and saw Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard.

"I, Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard, will not let you go to Toonatopia!" the roach shouted, "And besides, when I'm done with you all, I'll-"

Before he could finish, however, he was stepped on once more by Wubbzy, Widgit, and Waldin passing by him without even noticing him.

"Ow...pain!" he groaned.

"I think he gave us the location." Minimus spoke.

"Arigato, Carl." Ling Ling said sinisterly.

Just then, Sokka remembered something as he shouted, "Wait, I remember Shirly mentioning that she was going to check on Toonatopia."

The others gasped as Blossom shouted, "That's not good! She'll get captured like Courage!"

"You better hurry and get to Toonatopia then." he spoke before realizing, "Wait, weren't all the required females-"

The group nodded, then quickly headed to their ship while Carl still struggled as Sokka sighed.

"Oh well, looks like they'll have to find out the hard way." He said before turning to Carl and picking him up.

"As for you, Carl," the warrior spoke, "Thanks for the info, but I still say you need to be locked away."

"Why me?" Carl groaned while in pain.

A little later, the ship took off and headed off, hoping to find Jake, Betty, Shirly, and those that were captured by the villain, Queen Beryl.

With Shirly, she snuck around the area, trying to cautiously avoid the Heartless. She then gasped softly as she saw the glass chambers with the sleeping prisoners placed around where a Heartless symbol was. She then noticed Jake and Misty being placed onto what appeared to be a force field on the top of the stairs. She then looked shocked most of all as she saw a familiar sleeping dog next to the normal sleeping Yugi.

"Courage! Yugi!" she quietly spoke.

She prepared to head back as she said, "They must be informed."

"Informed of what, my dear?" A voice called.

She then gasped as she saw the queen glaring at her. Then, somehow, a glass chamber appeared instantly behind Shirly.

"This should put you out of the way until we're done." The evil queen chuckled.

With that, she walked away as the door automatically closed on Shirly. She banged on it, but it was too much for her as she began to drift to unconsciousness.

"No...Courage..." was all she said before she, too, was placed under the deep sleep of the glass chamber that imprisoned the chosen people.

Back with Delete's group, Richie gasped as he sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Electribuzz Fan Girl.

He looked seriously at her as he only spoke, "Danger..." 


	19. Toonatopia 1

Time was passing by, but not so much as the Powerpuff Girls Z were training hard with Yami Yugi and the others helping them on their training in the training room.

With Delete, he sighed a bit lovingly to where Betty was training. Despite himself being a robot and her being a half human half alien girl, he wanted to be with her more than anything, even if he did vow that he'd only love Misty. But after spending this whole time with Betty, could he be wrong?

Betty knew Delete was watching as she looked at him. She had strange feelings for him, despite her liking Jake Long. Could it be possible that she had fallen in love all over again?

Just then, Minimus came in, saying, "Guys, we're about to land in our destination."

"Toonatopia." Ling Ling said in her serious tone.

Later, the heroes landed near the rising falls as they looked around and noticed a castle in the distance.

"It's weird but..." Betty began.

Then Delete finished saying, "I know this place."

**World Name: _Toonatopia_**

"Whoa, this is the strangest place I've ever seen than the mummies of Timbucktu! Zing!" Tux spoke.

Just then, they heard two screams at a pilar.

"Well, come on." Blueberrie said to the gang, "Let's go."

They nodded and jumped from platform to platform, except the Girls flew and Delete with Betty and Yami Yugi were ahead of everyone else.

On a platform, there were two fighters fighting against Marik, Maximus, and Nemesis.

"Give up, you two." Marik spoke to the two fighters.

The first one was a a blue haired boy with blue eyes. His wave symbol consisted of two tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a red hat with some yellow on top, a red shirt over a yellow shirt, brown gloves, brown belts on his waist and around his right shoulder down, red pants with yellow markings, black socks, and brown walking shoes. On his hands were two knives. He was called Kite.

With him was a dark skinned pink haired girl with numerous tattoo symbols around her body. She wore reddish violet fingerless gloves, a skimpy reddish violet top with some gold, a white symbol on her belt, a reddish violet skirt with a white loincloth, purple pants with pink lines, and white boots. On her arm, she was carrying a huge sword. She was known only as Black Rose, Kite's friend.

"We're not giving up!" Black Rose shouted to them.

"It's very strange." Maximus began, "You had no vessel and had no help from the Heartless. How did you both get here?"

"It's very simple." Kite began, "We followed our hearts when both Tsukasa and Subaru were taken from us. We vowed to find them and here we are."

"We want them back, you jerks!" Black Rose glared.

"Take them if you can." Nemesis spoke.

The two then lunged to them, but the cats dodged while Marik took out his Soul Eater and hit the two, making them fall to their knees. Just then, only Yami Yugi jumped down as he spoke.

"Marik! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Marik then looked at him as he spoke, "The Hacker did say that Yugi's heart is only half of what they need. Thus, I believe you are the other half of the heart."

"What!?"

The cats continued fighting the two human fighters as Marik neared the reincarnation of the Egyptian Pharoah.

"And I believe, my friend, that your time alone is up!" He spoke as he, unexpectedly to Yami Yugi, slashed the puzzle chain off of him.

It then fell as it landed on Marik's hand. Yami Yugi looked stunned as he gasped, looking at the tanned skin man.

"Marik...why?" he spoke softly as he lost consciousness and disappeared into the puzzle.

When it stopped glowing, Marik placed it in his shirt as he turned to the cats.

"Enough," he commanded them, "I got what that stupid cyborg needed. We leave now."

"Wait!" a familiar voice shouted to them.

The cats dropped Kite and Black Rose as they saw the Powerpuff Girls Z with Tux, Betty, and Delete running to them.

"Stop this, now!" Betty demanded.

"So you're here at last." Marik said coldly to them. "Droid, we've been rivals ever since we met and had our worlds merged together."

"Marik." Delete said quietly.

"But it all ends now! There can be only one!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Watch and see, droid."

He then put out his hand as he spoke, "Let the keyblades choose its true master."

Maximus nodded as he spoke, "It better be me."

"Or me." Nemesis agreed as the cats placed their hands out.

Then, the keyblades began to wince, with the duo trying to struggle until it disappeared. Just then, to everyone's shock and the cats' disappointment, the keyblades went to Marik.

"So the queen was right." Marik grinned, "You two just don't have what it takes to save either Misty nor Jake Long, much less yourselves. Only the true keyblade master can open the door to the heart of all worlds, and change the world."

"But we made it with the keyblades." Betty spoke.

"And I'm just as strong hearted as you are!" Nemesis shouted.

"What gives anyway? What the hell, man!?" Maximus angrily spoke.

"You two just weren't. Get over it!" Marik told them before turning to the former keyblade wielders, "And you two were just the deliverers. It's over, just go and play hero with this."

He then tossed two small broken sticks to the two as he laughed cruelly while Delete fell to his knees. Marik then walked off toward the castle as the Girls looked concerned.

"Let's go." Buttercup spoke.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"We have our mission, remember?" Berry told her.

"But didn't they told us to-?" Blossom began before Blueberrie spoke.

"I hate to say it, but we have to follow the key and we're still doing that." She told them.

Cherry sighed sadly as the PPGZ flew where Marik was. Tux looked back for a moment, then sighed and left while Maximus and Nemesis looked at the two looking disappointed.

"Betty...about what happened...forgive me." she told the Galactic Guardian before she and Maximus left just as Minimus and Ling Ling noticed.

"Nemesis-sama!" Ling Ling shouted.

"Wait up!" Minimus spoke as the two chased after their masters.

Just then, Mokuba, Casey, Richie, Sparky, and Digit came, looking concerned.

"Hey, where's Yami Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"And where are Minimus and Ling Ling?" Digit asked, "Don't tell me they're going after those two cats on their own!"

"I just don't believe it..." Betty said quietly, "We lost the keys."

"I guess we're just worthless after all." Delete frowned.

Digit glared at them, then slapped them as he shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

The other four gasped as Casey shouted, "Digit!"

Rush barked a bit as Casey looked at the gems, then began chanting.

"Sorry, but I have to knock some sense into you two." Digit explained to the two. "After all, you can't let Hacker win, even if he and that Queen Beryl person are the only ones left!"

"Yeah, and what's more, you have us to help you." Richie grinned to the two.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

Then, the gems glowed as Casey spoke, "I agree, and I have a feeling these guys do, too."

They then looked as they saw the gems showing Spiderman, Kazooie, Harry Potter, Lazlo, and Frylock appearing in ghostly images.

"But...we're failures." Betty said sadly.

"And we didn't do well." Delete agreed.

"Don't ever say that!" Kazooie shouted as she slapped them. "Besides, you two are really cool and you've come a long way."

"We won't let you both give up now." Spiderman agreed

"And for what it's worth, you're both great together, even as lov...friends." Harry spoke.

"Don't give up, guys." Lazlo spoke, "I mean I'd be disappointed if I give up now."

"They're right, now you two go out there and get your friends back." Frylock suggested.

Betty and Delete touched each other's hands, though blushing a bit before shaking it off and saying, "Okay, guys."

Richie then took out two swords as he said, "Here, you may need these."

The two smiled and took the weapons.

"Thanks, Richie." Delete grinned.

"Guess we owe you, huh?" Betty smiled.

As the images faded, Mokuba then noticed a familiar pack of cards on the ground as he looked at them.

"Oh no!" He gasped, "These are Yugi's cards...something bad happened to him!"

"Then we have to find him!" Casey suggested.

"Pika!" Sparky nodded.

The group then looked at Kite and Black Rose, using Cura on them. The duo fighters then got up.

"Why...why did you guys come here all by yourselves?" Kite asked them.

"We came to fight for our friends, and we may be alone, but together, we'll fight together." Black Rose spoke.

"Our friends are up there as well." Betty spoke, "We're not leaving without them and they're important to us. By the way, we're Betty, Delete, Mokuba, Richie, Sparky, and Casey."

"Hey!" Digit shouted.

"Oh, and Digit, too."

"That's better."

"I'm Kite, and this is Black Rose." The boy spoke as the girl waved.

With that, the heroes with Kite and Black Rose proceeded to the castle in Toonatopia. They rode a gondola up to the castle. At the entrance gates, they fought more Heartless, including ones that were new to them as the two new allies proved their fighting skills with their blade and Kite's Data Drain from the bracelet he wore. After they were gone, the heroes tried pulling the door with no avail.

"It's not budging!" Richie spoke.

"We have to find another way in." Kite told them.

"Guess we'll have to go to the base level."

They nodded as about all, but Digit, left them.

"You guys go ahead," Digit spoke, "I'll keep an eye on things here."

As they approached the gondola and went to the base level, Digit heard roaring as he yelped.

"Ahhh! Wait for me!"

A bit later, they were at the base level as they found an entrance to the waterway, then went through the maze-like sewer. At a few points, Kite used the Twilight Bracelet he called it to break the hard-to-breakdown path blocks. THe group eventually found a switch and pulled the lever.

"Looks like something opened at the entrance gates." Kite told them.

"There's not a moment to lose." Black Rose said to them, "Come on."

With that, the heroes proceeded back to the castle gates while fighting more of the Heartless. Eventually, they went to the big double doors and into the entrance hall.

"I hope we make it." Casey said with a concerned look on her face.

Meanwhile, with Queen Beryl, she noticed Hacker coming into the Grand Hall with a familiar puzzle on his hand.

"I have to believe that Marik had somehow stole the Millennium Puzzle, correct?" she asked him.

"Yes," Hacker began, "because I figured that since I only had the first half of the pure heart, which was Yugi himself, I believed that Atem was the other half of the pure heart."

He then opened the coffin, placing in the puzzle with Yugi still unconscious before closing it once more.

"After all," he continued, "I'd figured that you needed both of them to help open the door."

He then grinned as he stepped back, looking at the glass coffins with not only Yugi with the puzzle, but also the other males named Tsukasa, Chiro, Yang, Souichirou (who now had the cat ears placed on his head), and even Courage himself.

The evil cyborg and queen then looked at the females at the other side in the glass coffins that contained Jimnay, Yin, Sakurako, Subaru, Coco, and Tootie. The two laughed as they looked at the captive Shirly before the queen passed two familiar figures, who laid inside a barrier of some sort while floating in mid-air.

The queen then looked at the end of the room, then turned toward the captive group, shouting, "Oh, purest of hearts! Reveal to me the keyhole!"

They then saw the hearts from the twelve glow and shoot out red beams upward. The beams fired and combined together to fire toward a keyhole that looked like a Heartless symbol.

"Yes! Excellent." The queen grinned, "Kare will be most pleased."

Meanwhile, Delete, Betty, Richie, Sparky, Casey, Mokuba, Digit, Kite, and Black Rose entered the entrance hall, only to find the place empty.

"Be careful." Betty warned them, "The Heartless are very close."

As they took a few steps forward, Kite and Black Rose noticed something behind them as they saw two figures grinning wickedly to them.

"Tsukasa and Subaru?" Kite asked.

The two then changed back to Shadow Heartless as the two laughed. The two frowned as they both charged to them.

"You're not our friends!" Black Rose shouted as they jumped to them and the door closed behing them. The others gasped as they heard a familiar voice.

"Quit while you can." The voice spoke.

They then turned and saw Marik a yard in front of them. On his left were Nemesis, Ling Ling, Blueberrie, Cherry, and Berry while on his right were Maximus, Minimus, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"You must be joking." Betty frowned.

"Not without our friends!" Delete shouted to him.

Just then, they noticed Marik holding a rod with an eye on it as his eyes became duller, his hair more spikey, and his clothing becoming a Heartless armor with a cape-like skirt around his lower body.

"The darkness will destroy you." As his voice became a bit altered.

"Marik?" Nemesis asked in concerned.

"Is that-" Maximus began before being interrupted.

"My name is Yami Marik! Marik is asleep." He told the two cats before turning to Delete, "Leave now!"

"That's where you're wrong, Marik or Yami Marik, or whoever's looking like Marik!" Delete shouted.

"The darkness may destroy our bodies." Added Casey.

"But it can't touch our hearts." Richie added.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

"Our hearts will stay with their friends." Mokuba added.

"They'll never die!" Digit added.

"And that's the truth!" Betty exclaimed.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Yami Marik spoke as he made a black ball of fire appear in the palm of his hand.

He fired the orb at Delete, who looked too frightened to move.

"DELETE!" Betty shouted as Delete looked too scared and felt paralyzed.

Just then, a familiar hand grabbed Delete and got him out of the way. They then looked shocked on who saved them: Miyako aka Bubbles.

"My friends aren't going anywhere!" she shouted.

"So you're betraying those two?" Yami Marik stated.

"No, I'm not betraying my friends. We've all got through this together and even if they told me not to turn back on the key, I don't want to betray my friends."

She then looked sadly at the other Girls as she spoke, "Girls, can you tell Julayla and Neros Zetto that I'm sorry?"

"Who said about telling them ourselves?" Blossom grinned.

"Yeah, why tell him alone when we can all tell him together?" Buttercup agreed.

"Yeah!" Stated the other Powerpuff Girls Z.

The other Powerpuff Girls Z flew toward the others as Berry said, "All for one, remember?"

"Yep." Cherry grinned.

"You guys are stuck with us." Blueberrie said, looking at them happily.

"Yeah, thanks." Betty said sadly as she and Delete looked at the ground sadly.

"Please, how are you two going to fight with those pointy knives?" The evil version of Marik stated as he blasted the two blades away from Delete and Betty, with the swords melting into nothing.

"Oh no!" Richie gasped.

Just then, Betty replied, "We don't need some keyblade. We know that now."

They looked seriously to him as Delete spoke, "We've got something better: our hearts."

"And what would they do for you?" Maximus asked.

"You have to listen." Betty spoke.

"Our hearts may be weak, but they're not alone." Delete told them, "It's grown with each new experience. And it's found a home in every friend I have ever made. We've become a part of their heart just as they had become a part of ours. And if they think every now and then..."

"If they don't forget us..."

"If they always remember us..."

Then, the two shouted, "Our hearts will be one! I don't need a weapon! Our friends are our weapons!"

"Delete-kun. Betty-chan." Ling Ling said softly to herself.

Just then, Yami Marik gasped as he noticed the keyblades disappearing from his hand. He looked shocked while the others with him were stunned as the two keyblades went back to both Betty and Delete. The evil side of the human frowned as he pulled out the Soul Eater.

"Everyone! Attack!" He shouted as the two sides began to fight.

"Sorry, guys. Orders are orders." Minimus said before he switched his head, shouting, "Let's give them hell!"

Maximus and Nemesis began charging to Betty, but she dodged and kicked them to the sidekicks, knocking all four of them out while Yami Marik was about to hit Delete, but he blocked the attack. Then, the spell casters and Sparky used their thundara attacks, hitting the evil version of Marik. Yami Marik then spinned attack, trying to hit Mokuba, but he blocked the attack. Digit then quickly summoned Flame Swordsman and used him to hit the man.

Casey then whacked Yami Marik with her bat with Richie slashing him. The Girls then used their attacks combined to hit him with Delete finishing him off with the Ars Arcanum attack, making Yami Marik hit the wall.

Finally, the evil white haired boy got back up and panted, with his outfit changing back to the usual outfit. The evil version of Marik then growled angrily, then ran off, through the Heartless symbol door, shutting it just as the cats and sidekicks awoke, noticing Yami Marik was gone.

"Huh? What happened?" Minimus asked.

"We got our asses kicked, that's what, Minimus." Maximus began, "Plus we've been ditched!"

"Figures that idiot would dump us sooner or later." Nemesis frowned.

Just then, two familiar fighters came as Kite said, "Looks like your heart won this battle, huh?"

"Yeah." Betty said, "And hopefully, Nemesis and Maximus now know the error of their ways."

"What error?" The cat frowned, glaring at her.

"You teaming with the forces of darkness?"

"I only did that because you Galactic Guardians let a woman die!"

They gasped at what Nemesis just said as Ling Ling shouted, "Die!?"

"Listen, Nemesis, it was nothing like that." Betty explained, "The Galactic Guardians aren't the type to let innocent people die."

Maximus frowned, turning from her, saying, "Your Admiral did when he purposely killed my mom."

"Your evilness..." Minimus said quietly.

The group helped Maximus up as Black Rose asked, "So tell me, anyone care to explain how this all happened?"

"Well, it's a long story, and well...it may take a while." Betty explained.

"We can handle it."

As the heroes began explaining to Kite, Black Rose, Maximus, and Nemesis, they prepared their long journey to find Yami Marik and the missing people.

Meanwhile, with Yami Marik, he frowned as he looked at his Millennium Rod.

"Impossible!" He shouted, "The keyblade was mine!"

"Know this." A voice said as the white haired evil boy heard him, turning to a figure that Betty and Delete had saw before the destruction of Cyberspace.

"Hmph, it's you again. I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"The heart that's strong and true shall obtain the keyblade."

"If that's true, then are you saying that the other me is weaker?!"

"However, Yami Marik was it, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

He sighed and looked at the figures, asking, "What should I or he do then?"

"Very simple, my dear Yami." The figure said as he held out what appeared to be a keychain with an eye on it, "Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

The keychain glowed as the evil boy's item glowed as well. The two items continued glowing as Yami Marik grinned wickedly while glowing, not noticing a faint figure of Marik looking sadly at the scene.

"Delete..." was all the figure could say. 


	20. Toonatopia 2

Back with the heroes, they had finished the explanation as Kite sighed.

"I see." He said to them, "Looks like you've got a problem to handle."

"We'll deal with you later, Maximus." Betty frowned to the cats, "Right now, we have to find our friends."

"I hope they're all right." Delete said to her.

With that, Delete, Betty, and the others headed to the library, putting the books in their right places, which eventually opened the door to the upper level in the entrance hall.

Up there, they first lit up the candles with fira, extinguishing the flame on the central brazier. Then, they went clockwise from the library doors to use thundara on a stone with a thunderbolt, causing two platforms to lower near the room's center platform. Tey then used the platform and headed to the center platform while Betty took an emblem piece from the extinguished brazier.

The heroes then walked to the side of the room, opposite of the library doors as they found a statue of a tusked monster. The Girls then pushed it as it revealed a treasure chest on the lower level of the entrance hall. They then went to the second statue as Delete with Betty smashed the two vases to start the fountain below, spitting out another emblem piece.

Delete, Betty, and their friends then went over to a bull-headed statue counterclockwise from the library doors, then they charged to it, knocking down the statue into the entrance hall below. The group then went down onto the lower level of the entrance hall, then picked up the emblem pieces, then went to the door that had a Heartless symbol on it. They then put the emblem pieces in it and it lifted up.

"All right!" Delete shouted.

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Betty agreed as they headed off.

The heroes then came to the high tower as they looked around.

"Question is...what do you think they'll do to Marik?" Delete asked Nemesis.

"I'm more concerned about what Hacker and Queen Beryl are planning." Nemesis frowned.

Back in the Grand Hall, Yami Marik (in his Heartless outfit once more) came to the queen as she looked at the keyhole. Then, she noticed him as she spoke.

"I see that the path has emerged at last," Yami Marik spoke with not only his evil voice, but also another voice, the figure's, as one.

"Of course." The queen replied, "The keyhole to the darkness."

"Unlock it, and the Heartless will overrun this world.

"Hmph, the darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I shall use its power to rule all worlds, especially ones that have been locked!"

"Such confidence."

Then, he brought out a dark keyblade, surprising the queen. Just then, she noticed something wrong.

"Wait, the princes and princesses are all here unless..." she began as she looked at both Jake and Misty behind her, "Them! They must be the ones!"

"Without a heart," the evil boy began, "They'll never release their power."

Just then, the queen looked up as she heard what sounded like doors slamming open in the chapel.

"It seems like my daughter and her dumb friend's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself."

The queen left as the evil boy glowed an evil blue with the rod in his other hand glowing as of what appeared to be a keychain on his wrist.

Back with the others, Delete, Betty, Maximus, Nemesis, Minimus, Ling Ling, Richie, Sparky, Mokuba, Casey, Digit, and the Powerpuff Girls Z came in as they noticed Betty and Delete holding hands.

"Uh, guys, do you two know that you're-" Digit began before he yelped, noticing a familiar queen appearing.

"You are all too late." The queen shouted, "Atem and Yugi as of those pathetic others are now being of use."

"It's Queen Beryl!" Mokuba shouted, "And no wonder why we couldn't find Yami Yugi...he was taken!"

"In a moment, the final keyhole will be revealed. This world will be cast into darkness." The queen exclaimed, "It's unstoppable!"

"Then we're just gonna have to take care of you." Betty spoke.

"Yeah, you evil meanie!" Delete frowned.

Then, the queen tapped her staff on the ground as the battle began. Kite used the bracelet on the platform rising, hitting it directly before Black Rose slashed it to pieces.

That was when they all attacked. Blueberrie and Cherry used their whips, Berry her boomerang, Blossom her yo-yo, Bubbles her bubble wand, and Buttercup her hammer, hitting her with all their might. The other heroes kept on hitting her until she whacked them away with her staff.

"Appear, Heartless!" The queen shouted as she tapped her staff on the ground, causing a few Dark Balls and Defenders to appear.

"Oh snap!" Betty shouted.

Digit then had an idea as he spoke, "We may need Lazlo now!"

He then tossed the gem to Delete, letting him summon the monkey, Lazlo.

"What's wrong?" Asked the monkey.

"We need something to help heal us, and fast." The red haired girl told him.

"I'm on it!"

The monkey then ran around everyone, dropping MP balls and some helpful items, including taking the Defender's shield from a Defender, tossing it to Mokuba as each Heartless was destroyed before he went back to the gem.

"Cool!" Mokuba shouted.

"Sparky, use Thunder!" Richie shouted.

"Piiikachuuuuu!!!" Sparky shouted, sending thunder to the queen as the others with Maximus and Nemesis kept hitting the queen and remaining Heartless with everything they had.

Queen Beryl then summoned a meteor as laughed wickedly. They quickly blocked all the meteors but the queen used the electric spell on them. Most of them were hit, but Sparky protected some of them. The others kept on fighting her more and more, with Delete and Betty finishing her off with a new attack called X-Strike mixed with Ars Arcanum and Gravira. When all was done, the queen was struggling to her feet, limping away as everyone prepared to finish off the queen. She only glared angrily toward the heroes, especially the ones that were once with Marik.

"I shall return!" She shouted as she entered the portal.

When she was gone, the Girls and Boys learned "cheer", and got another page of Doom's Report before they headed off to find Queen Beryl, though Delete remained behind to cure Betty's wounds.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks, Dee Dee." She smiled to him.

"It was nothing, Bee Bee. I was only doing what I thought was right."

"You know, when we first met, I thought you were just one of the mindless minions...I was wrong, though. You're the best droid I ever met."

She then gave Delete a kiss, on the lips that time, though the two turned away, blushing.

'That kiss...' he thought, 'I know it shouldn't be...but why did it seem so right?'

The two then headed off, hoping to find Jake, Misty, Yugi, Yami Yugi, and the others.

In another part of the castle, the queen walked to the center, clutching to her chest, breathing heavily. Behind her, a dark portal appeared and Yami Marik stepped out of it, holding his dark keyblade.

"Need some help?" he asked.

A familiar voice then called out, "Marik!" as the two saw Delete and Betty with their friends arriving.

Just then, Betty noticed something as she spoke, "Is that a-"

"A keyblade?" Yami Marik finished, "But unlike yours and the droid's, my keyblade can unlock people's hearts. Observe."

Everyone prepared to battle as Maximus spoke, "And I trusted you!"

"Behold!" he shouted as he thrusted the black keyblade into Queen Beryl's chest.

She gasped as she felt the huge wave of energy as he continued, "Open your heart! Surrender to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

The queen then saw him taking out the keyblade as the queen glowed green.

"This is it!" she exclaimed, "Yes! Ultimate power! Darkness, true darkness!"

She was then surrounded by flames as everyone else gasped. Just then, she became what appeared to be some sort of plant monster.

A/N: For those who don't know, this is the final form of Queen Beryl/Mio from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Special Act.

"Hoo boy." Casey spoke, "Looks like this is one plant that needs to be weeded."

They then saw the plant creature trying to strike them, breathing black powder to them. Everyone jumped away as Nemesis shouted.

"This completely sucks!" she shouted.

Digit then spoke, "Wait, let's use Frylock! He can help us!"

The droid nodded, then used the keyblade and summoned a familiar box of fries to the field.

"Frylock, we need your help." Betty spoke.

He then looked shocked as he shouted, "Oh my god!"

He then looked at everyone as he spoke, "You'll need me to stay until the battle's over while we all kick that plant's ass."

"Hey, watch it." Buttercup shouted, "There are kids present."

"Oh, sorry."

Then, the group fought quickly as everyone jumped over the black powder that was breathed to them. The plant grabbed Casey, but Richie slashed the tentacle plant arm off, making it scream.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"No problem." Richie spoke.

They saw the roaring plant trying to slam down to them while Sparky used his thunder attack combined with Digit's Thundara Spell card, hitting its head.

"That's it." Delete spoke, "We just have to hit the plant's head!"

"I thought you were against killing." Minimus spoke in confusion.

"I know, but sometimes...well, I just have to make an exception."

They nodded as the plant continued breathing out its spores, but everyone quickly dodged them. Just then, Betty helped Delete up as he quickly whacked its head with his keyblade combo with Betty using her Gravitara spell on it. Its head slammed down as everyone hit the head with everything they had until it screamed in agony in an almost death-like manner. It then started breathing heavily, looking like it was about to die.

"_Come on, Delete!_" Ling Ling shouted, "_Kill that witchy woman!_"

Delete pointed his keyblade to the plant, then looked at it for a moment, sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do it." Delete spoke, "I'm a lover, not a killer."

The plant looked confused as Betty spoke, "But why?"

"I've been thinking...remember when the Girls mentioned that one night when Youma's mom disappeared and at the same time, Queen Beryl was reborn? What if...what if Queen Beryl was actually reincarnated as Youma's mom?"

The others gasped as Delete continued, "Can't we at least try the Chemical Z Ray on her first?"

Just then, Betty gasped as she shouted, "Look out!"

Delete gasped and turned as he saw the plant creature about to go for the kill. Just then, a familiar black keyblade slashed it, killing the former queen as Yami Marik spoke.

"Ironic, just another useless puppet." Yami Marik spoke.

Delete looked frightened as he spoke, "You...you killed her in cold blood! How could you?!"

"You just don't get it, do you? She thought that she could control the Heartless for her own." He spoke as he stepped on the remains, making them disappear, "And in the end, it ended up destroying her."

"Come again?" Digit spoke.

"He means that they were just using her." Richie spoke to the bird.

"Oh yeah."

"A great end to such a great fool." Yami Marik said.

Just then, he stepped into another dark portal, then it disappeared.

"Marik." Betty said, frowning.

Delete then picked up a summon gem called the Te Xuan Ze Glow as he sighed, then looked at everyone.

"Come on, we have to save our friends." He spoke to him.

Once the group arrived back at the chapel, the group noticed the doorway near the chapel opening. They then eventually came to a huge set of double doors. Delete and Betty tapped them with the keyblades, then the doors slid open, then they all entered. Just as they entered, they saw a familiar boy with a puzzle in the glass.

"Oh my gosh!" Mokuba shouted, "Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle!"

"And there's Courage..." Casey spoke as she noticed the dogs, "And Shirly, too! Though she's not in the line of princesses."

They looked at the line of captives as Kite and Black Rose noticed two of them being a familiar boy and girl.

"Tsukasa and Subaru!" The two shouted as they examined the glass coffins.

"So they're all in comas?" Digit asked them.

"It seems like that." Cherry spoke.

Just then, Betty and Delete noticed two familiar figures where the keyhole was as the two ran to the stairs. The others followed as well, but only Buttercup, Blueberrie, and Digit went through the barrier with them with everyone else being knocked back by some invisible force. The two then saw two familiar figures on the ground.

"Misty/Jake!" They exclaimed together, running to the two as they tried waking them up.

The two shook them as Delete spoke, "Come on, wake up! Don't die!"

"They're not dead, you idiot." A familiar voice spoke.

They turned as they layed the two on the ground, noticing Yami Marik on a ledge above the keyhole.

"They're not dead, but they have lost their hearts. Even though they aren't dead, they cannot awaken." The evil boy explained.

"Wait a second, you're not Marik!" Delete frowned.

"What have you done with him?" Betty spoke.

The white haired evil person then jumped off the ledge, slowly floating toward the ground and landing on his feet.

"As long as the last prince and princess of heart still sleeps, this keyhole shall and will remain incomplete." He explained.

"Whoever you are, you meanie," Delete ordered, "Give back Marik right now! Give back his heart!"

"I will, once I give the two back their hearts." He spoke as he pointed the dark keyblade to the two.

Just then, Betty and Delete gasped, falling to their knees, clutching their chest. The trio gasped as Buttercup and Blueberrie flew to him angrily.

"Guys!" Digit shouted.

"Their hearts have been within you two all this time." The evil person spoke to them.

"They were...inside us?" Betty and Delete slowly spoke in unison.

The two Girls blocked them, but the duo were whacked away, colliding with Digit, who all fell toward the others, knocking everyone out.

"Just who are you?" Betty glared.

"I am Baron Domonic Von Rotten, but you may call me Judge Doom." He exclaimed, then prepared to walk toward the two, " And Yami Marik had reluctantly agreed to merge his lighter, yet weaker half with me."

Richie, Sparky, and Casey gasped as they awoke and tried going through the barrier.

"Guys, don't worry, we'll-"

Just then, Casey screamed as both Richie and Sparky screamed as well. Delete and Betty could only look in horror as they saw three unexpected shadows pulling out three hearts.

"We're...sorry..." was all Richie could say.

"Sorry about that." The sadly grinning Casey spoke.

"Pika..." Sparky groaned as the three instantly disappeared.

"No...guys." Delete said sadly.

"Now," the judge with Yami possessing Marik began, "I now release you, prince and princess! Complete with your powers the keyhole so I can open the door and send this world into everlasting darkness!"

He then grinned wickedly and insanely to the two as he prepared to strike them.

"LOOK OUT!" Two familiar voices shouted as the two snapped back to reality and blocked the black keyblade's path with their own keyblades.

"You're not taking them!" Delete shouted, "There's no way you're taking any of our hearts, especially Betty's!"

"Delete..." She spoke softly.

Doom/Yami Marik frowned as he spoke, "Then so be it! Die!"

The three then began fighting each other. Yami Marik lunged to them, slashing to the two, but Betty and Delete dodged it, slashing back, cutting Marik. The angry man then punched toward them, but they dodged roll before they could have the blades thrusted to them.

"This is getting bad." Betty frowned.

The evil man then used a strike raid-like attack on them, with the duo doding and blocking most of them, hitting them back to Yami Marik.

"Uh oh, I think we made him mad." Delete said in concern.

Then, Yami Marik floated upward a little, then flew around the room, heading to all directions. Betty grabbed Delete as the two quickly flew around the room, dodging the attacks, though getting hit by one attack. The two then used the Ars Arcanum, hitting him until they used their X-Strike attack. Then, the evil man fell to the ground, hitting the floor as did his keyblade.

"Marik!" Delete shouted as the two items Yami Marik still had glowed.

Then, he disappeared as both Delete and Betty learned the move, Ragnarok. Just then, all the others were awakening as Blossom spoke.

"Guys, look!" she exclaimed.

The two turned to the keyhole as did everyone there.

"That looks like the keyhole." Spoke Berry.

The two took the keyblades, pointing them at the keyhole. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Huh? Maybe the keyhole's not finished." Mokuba spoke.

"Maybe we should wake up Jake and Misty." Digit suggested before realizing, "Guys, where are Richie, Sparky, and Casey?"

"Gone..." Delete said sadly, "But still...how to free their hearts."

"Maybe we can use the black keyblade." Betty suggested.

Delete then frowned at the thought, saying, "I was meaning without suiciding ourselves."

She ignored his remark as she picked up the keyblade.

"Maybe we should...this keyblade unlocks people's hearts, right?"

"Betty?" Delete spoke in concern.

Then, everyone else gasped as Betty prepared to use it.

"Wait! Hold on!" The cats shouted.

"BETTY! NOOOO!!" Everyone, but Betty yelled.

Betty only grinned a bit, preparing to strike herself. Delete then quickly went between her and the keyblade.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Delete shouted just as the keyblade went not only through Delete, but also Betty as well.

Then, they glowed for a moment as the dark keyblade came out and faded, revealing the other twelve hearts, one of them looking like it was sewn together. Then, the two hearts came out as they floated around the sky, then shot a beam to the keyhole, finishing the keyhole before they all went flying back to the rightful captives, even Jake and Misty. Then, Delete and Betty began to fall together as they held each other closely while Jake and Misty instantly woke up, gasping.

"Delete!" Misty shouted.

"Yo, Betty!" Jake shouted.

The two then got up and ran to the two, but they both instantly went through Misty and Jake, looking shocked and sadly at what happened.

"No...no..." Digit could only say.

"Betty...I'm just glad that...we brought them back." Delete said weakly.

"Yeah, I know." Betty spoke as the two held each other closely before completly vanishing.

"DELETE! BETTY!" They all shouted as Bubbles was in tears, beginning to cry.

Somewhere, in a dark abyss, the two were falling.

"What's happening?" Delete said quietly.

"We're both falling...falling into darkness." Betty told him quietly.

Back in the grand hall, unknown to everyone, two glasses were starting to break as Sakurako and Souchirou were glowing black auras. The Girls themselves were too busy mourning to notice as the glass coffins containing Yugi, Courage, and Shirly opened. The three then looked surprised as Yugi spoke.

"Where am I?" He spoke as he looked at the puzzle in his hand, "And what's going on?"

"Oh my gosh!" Courage spoke, "Something's gone very wrong."

"I know...but right now, we need to see our friends." Shirly spoke as the three headed to where their friends were.

Jake punched his fist to the wall with his dragon-changed hand as he shouted, "No! Impossible!"

"They couldn't have..." Misty frowned.

"So, you have both awakened at last." A sinister voice spoke.

They then turned around as they saw a figure walking to them. He was an old man wearing tinted glasses. He wore a black fedora, a black cloak, a black suit with a white shirt underneath, black gloves, black shoes, a skull cane, and a gold keychain with an eye (the same one Yami Marik had). He was known as Judge Doom.

"You have served your purpose, my dears." He spoke as Yugi, Courage, and Shirly came to them, "The keyhole's complete, but now it ends!"

He then neared the boy as Jake spoke, "Not on my watch! Dragon u-"

But before he could finish, the judge shook a bit violently as he gasped.

"No, Impossible!" he spoke.

Just then, a fainted image of a familiar white haired boy shouted, "No! I won't let you get to them!"

"Marik!" Nemesis shouted.

"What in the-?" Maximus began.

"Everyone, leave! Hurry! The Heartless are coming!" Marik shouted.

Then, without warning, the group was surrounded by Shadow Heartless as Misty spoke, "Come on! Let's leave!"

"But the keyhole!" Cherry said.

"We gotta leave, now!" Buttercup ordered as they, minus Kite and Black Rose, began to leave as Shirly and Courage stopped, noticing.

"Huh?" Courage asked.

"I'm sorry, but like we said, we're not leaving without Tsukasa or Subaru!" Kite explained.

"Hurry!" Black Rose ordered, "The Heartless are coming! GO!"

"Be careful." Shirly replied as the two left the two fighters, following the others.

Unknown to them, the dark auras completed the two still inside the glass cases, then broke out as two evil eyes glowed through the auras.

Later, at the Entrance Hall, the group were near their only exit, but Misty and Jake prepared to head back.

"Wait!" Blossom said, stopping them, "We have to leave!"

"No way!" Jake spoke, "We're not leaving without Delete nor Betty!"

Just then, they saw five Shadows coming to them.

"There's some Heartless coming." Minimus shouted.

"Don't worry." Digit frowned, "I'll handle it."

He then grabbed a stick, bonking the five with one hit each on the head.

"Go away, you evil monsters!" He shouted.

Just then, the group noticed the Shadows looking sadly at the five that were rescued.

"Betty?" Jake replied.

"Delete?" Asked Misty.

"Richie?" Courage asked.

"Sparky?" Asked Yugi.

"And Casey?" Shirly spoke in concern.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles exclaimed.

The group looked around as they saw more Shadows. Everyone, but Misty, prepared themselves as Jake transformed to a red dragon.

"This time, we'll protect you, dog." Jake replied.

"Don't worry." Misty spoke.

The others charged as some of the Heartless attacked them. Then, a few lept to the group holding the five Shadows.

"DELETE/BETTY!" Jake and Misty shouted as they were all surrounded by the Shadows.

Just then, everyone turned and shouted, "Misty! Jake! Yugi! Courage! Shirly!"

Then, as Jake tripped and what seemed to accidentally kiss Misty, in a flash of light, the Heartless were blown away as Delete, Betty, Richie, Casey, and Sparky stood there as the five were hugging them.

"Hey, thanks." Delete grinned.

"Yeah, thank you." Betty smiled.

Then, they saw more Shadows appearing as Richie spoke, "We better leave."

"Come on!" Casey instructed.

"Pika!" Sparky agreed as the others with the ten quickly headed back to the ship and out of Toonatopia for the time being.

All while a familiar figure watched them as he looked at two figures covered in black auras.

"Seems like we'll strike later." Hacker spoke.

"Yes, it seems so." The male figure grinned wickedly.

"And when they come," spoke the female figure, "We'll be ready for them. He-he-he." 


	21. Final Summon & Marik in Darkness

Back in Neo Tokyo, some time later, Delete, Betty, their friends with Jake, Misty, Yugi, Shirly, and Courage were in the Third District house talking to Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Sokka, and Katara about the events that happened.

"I see. So that means that the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole." Roy said.

"That explains why there are Heartless everywhere," Katara gasped, "The only way to stop it is to-"

"Seal the keyhole, right?" Betty asked.

"Possibly." Roy replied, "But who knows what will happen after it's sealed."

"We can't sit and wait, can we?" Delete stated, "We have to do something. We have to get Marik back."

"That's correct." Sokka spoke, "You have one more friend to save. The captive princesses' hearts must have created Marik's dark keyblade - just like that keyhole that you saw."

"I have to think that the others' hearts have been freed after the keyblade was destroyed." Maximus spoke.

"I know that." Nemesis frowned.

"Listen, Delete...Betty...if anyone can get Marik back, it's you two." Roy assured them.

"Thanks." Delete grinned.

Betty then turned to Sokka as she spoke, "Can't we go back to Toonatopia?"

"No way!" Sokka disagreed, "You guys will be killed. However, you can go around them since you can't go through them."

He then smirked as he continued, "I have a special navigation block so you can travel around the Heartless. I put the block in the Secret Waterway and put it there for a special occasion."

"I understand." Delete spoke.

"But first...maybe Master Yo can look at this gem." Digit spoke, "Unless he's sleeping...again!"

The others groaned about it.

"What?" The bird asked.

A little later, the heroes (minus Jake & Misty) came into the professor's house. There, they saw the professor working while Master Yo was watching TV.

"Huh? What brings you guys here?" Asked the panda, "Did you bring some nachos?"

"No, we didn't." Yugi explained, "but we brought a gem."

"Plus, Yin and Yang are still at Toonatopia." Casey explained to him.

The panda groaned as he looked at the gem.

"Fine, I'll take care of the gem, but this is the last time!" He spoke before using his Woo Foo magic on the gem, bringing out a faint image of a figure, "And next time, bring some nachos!"

The group then saw a boy appear. He was a black haired Asian boy with brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves with a fist on the middle of the shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was known as Ray Ray Lee.

"Whoa, where the heck am I?" Ray Ray asked.

"You're in the professor's house in Neo Tokyo." Richie told him.

"What can you do?" Asked Cherry with excitement.

"Well, I can probably do some magic stuff...though I don't know what kind." He simply said to them.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Delete assured him.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like this magic's useless or anything." Mokuba told him.

"Uh...yeah." Ray Ray said before he disappeared.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about Ray Ray?" Buttercup spoke to herself.

With that, the group headed off to the Secret Waterway.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Master Yo said, "I need my nap."

"Ahem!" Digit frowned as he walked back to the panda, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Yo asked before realizing, "Oh, this back scratch."

The bird droid only snatched the staff as he spoke, "It's not a back scratch! It's a wizard's staff! You know that using a wizard's staff like that's gonna get you hurt!"

"What!? No it wouldn't!"

"Oh, and I forgot one last thing for being such a grump."

The droid kicked the panda in the shin, making the professor gasp, "My goodness."

"That's for being extremely rude, despite you helping us." The bird shouted as Casey, sighing and coming back, dragged him away.

"Ow, my shin!" he shouted as he frowned, "At least he's not the Night Master. Then I'd be in worse condition."

"Perhaps if you weren't so...well...slothful-" The professor began.

"I'm not a sloth!" shouted Yo before trying to rub his painful shin.

(A/N: Sorry to all you Yo fans, but there are times when I feel like Master Yo can be too rude in his laziness. Sorry about that.)

In the Secret Waterway, the gang saw Jake and Misty looking at the sun mural.

"You know, something's familiar about this place..." Jake muttered to Misty.

"Yeah, but what?" Asked the red haired Pokemon trainer.

The two then walked over to the sun mural, then it started to glow. Then, a block came from it and landed on Betty's hand.

"Come on." Delete spoke, "Let's head back to the others."

The others nodded as everyone, but Jake and Misty, left, though Delete and Betty stopped, looking at the two, then went back to them.

Betty then looked as she spoke, "A light at the end of the tunnel..."

"It's from Miss Beatrixo's story, right?" Delete asked, turning to Betty.

"Yeah, and like with one of my sisters telling me." Misty told them.

"Or like when Gramps was telling me about it." Jake agreed.

"Or like...something out of what should have been my past...but I can't remember." Delete sighed.

"You know what's ironic, Jake?" Betty said to the Asian, "The fact that we've been looking for you and Misty this whole time and you were with us all along."

"But now, we're together again." Delete agreed, "And now it's time to get Marik back."

"You think Marik will ever be the same again?" Misty began, "Ever since he lost his-"

"Listen, when Betty, Richie, Sparky, Casey, and I were Heartless, you two with Yugi, Courage, and Shirly all saved us, remember?"

"Uh...explain to me again?" Jake asked in confusion.

He nodded as he explained, "We were lost in the darkness, and we couldn't find our way out. The worst thing was that we were losing our memories of who we were, our friends, family, and everything as we stumbled in the dark. The darkness almost swallowed us whole."

He then looked seriously as he continued, "But then, I heard a voice...a familiar voice. You brought me back."

Misty blushed, believing that it was her that the droid was talking about, though in reality, Delete looked at Betty, the one next to her.

"Well...we weren't ready to forget." Misty spoke.

"Yeah, you're our friends, dog." Jake nodded.

"Then I guess it's more than just a fairy tale, huh?" Betty spoke.

They nodded as Misty sighed, saying, "I don't have any of my Pokemon. So I'm afraid I can't go with you."

The other three looked surprised as Betty said, "But Misty..."

Jake then looked at the Pokemon trainer, then said, "Don't worry, she's gonna be okay with the American Dragon by her side."

"Well, even if we do part, we're not alone, right?" Delete said.

"We lost you guys once, and we're not gonna lose you again." Betty spoke.

Jake and Misty then gave two keychains to them as the boy spoke, "These are our lucky charms called Oathkeeper and Oblivion."

"Don't lose them, all right?" Misty spoke.

"We promise, we'll bring them back." Betty smiled.

"Cross our hearts." Delete smiled a bit.

"Wherever you go, we're always with you." The two spoke to the keyblade wielders.

The four hugged each other as Delete shouted, "Group hug!"

They hugged together for a long moment, then parted as Betty and Delete left the two.

Later, back at the First District, the two saw the others with Sokka waiting.

"The thing's already installed, you two." The boy grinned, "Though I still wish you didn't have to face all that danger."

"Come on." Blossom spoke, "Let's go."

"We're coming for you, Marik!" Yugi spoke.

"You too, Seto, wherever you are." Mokuba agreed.

They then ran to their ship, then they lifted off into the sky, heading back to Toonatopia, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark abyss, Marik was walking down a long white path that looked like it went on forever.

"Delete! Misty! Betty! Jake! Everyone!" The boy shouted out.

He then looked down, saying sadly, "Forgive me..."

He continued onward as he spoke, "Is this...the world of death?"

He then stumbled and stopped as a blue light surrounded him, making him groan in pain.

"No! Not yet! I can't disappear!" He shouted, then muttered, "At least...not until I've seen my friends...one last time..."

'Can you hear us?' one voice, the one being male, called out.

'Hello? Marik?' another voice, the one being female, called to him.

"Who's there?" He shouted abruptly, looking around.

'We've been talking to you for a long time. But our words were indered y the darkness covering your heart.' the voice of the boy explained.

"What's happening to me?" Marik asked.

'Your heart has overcome the darkness, but you could not take back your body.' the voice of the girl said.

'It was only because your heart was left behind...in the darkness, where stolen hearts are gathered.' the first voice explained.

"What should I do then?" Marik asked.

'The door of darkness is going to appear...the door which neither of us can pass...in order to close it, four keys and four hearts are needed.' the second voice explained, "Perhaps you came here for that purpose as we did...maybe it was fate..."

"Fate..." Marik muttered, then looked back at the darkness, "Tell me, are Yugi, Delete, and everyone else safe?"

He became concerned as the first voice spoke, 'how you perceive your friends...is dependent on your own heart.'

The second voice then spoke, as an image of Delete and Yugi were shown, 'After all, everyone, even Yugi and Delete, are worried about you too. So don't give up hope just yet.'

The boy then smiled slightly, saying, "Thank you, both...whoever you are..." 


	22. Toonatopia 3

Meanwhile, the heroes went around the Heartless, using a portal this time. Eventually, they reached Toonatopia, their destination.

They landed back at the bottom of the castle and saw Kite and Black Rose, looking at the castle.

"Kite?" Delete asked, "Where are Tsukasa and Subaru?"

"We've looked everywhere and have a feeling they're still inside." Kite responded.

"As for the others, we tried getting them out, but both Sakurako and Souichirou glowed and they...they vanished." explained Black Rose.

She looked seriously as she continued, "Instead, a girl with snake-like hair and a red cat appeared in their place."

The Girls gasped as they shouted, "Sedusa and Katz!"

(A/N: Katz's PPGZ world counterpart is what I imagine him to be in my fic series. And I know, I need to work on them, but I'm in pressure right now.)

"This is not good." Cherry spoke.

"Were there any others inside?" Blueberrie asked.

"That cyborg, of course." Kite said.

"Anyway, we should probably head inside." Black Rose said to them.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Hacker watched from the hologram as he glared.

"That duncebucket and his girlfriend are gonna seal the keyhole!?" He shouted, "No, I won't let them!"

"Don't flatter yourself." The male voice spoke.

"Yeah, it's not like they're not gonna come." The female voice said.

He turned and saw the two figures revealing themselves, grinning wickedly. The first one was a white skinned woman with black medusa-like hair with some green on the lines, green eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a red snake collar, purple dress, yellow waist bracer, brown gloves, brown pantiehoes, and black high heeled shoes. She was known as Sedusa.

With her was a sinister red cat with a purple nose and evil yellow eyes. He wore a black business jacket over a white button-up shirt and a black cape with an evil looking white Z. His name was Katz.

"After all," Katz said, "You did manage to use our hearts alongside the queen."

"Ah, she was just pathetic." Hacker stated, "Now, have you both got the necessary girl?"

"Of course. She was screaming until she was knocked out."

"Then let's get going!"

The three then vanished from the room.

Back with the others, they went through the library as they kept fighting through the Heartless. They looked exhausted as Kite and Black Rose noticed two familiar figures to them.

Kite gasped as he spoke, "Can it be?"

The boy had silver hair with dull gray eyes and two red wave tattoos on his face. He wore a brown hat, and gray robes with brown shoes. On his hand was a staff of a Wavemaster. He was known as Tsukasa.

With him was a blue haired woman with dull gray eyes and a small tattoo on her forehead. She wore a light blue dress and blue shoes. She also beared small angel wings. On her hand was a huge axe. She was known as Lady Subaru.

The two quickly went up as they hugged their friends.

"Guys, we found you." Black Rose said in relief.

"You're here." Tsukasa said, looking concerned.

They then looked as they saw the others coming.

"So, are you all here to seal the keyhole?" asked Subaru.

"Of course." Betty nodded.

"Well, be careful. The Heartless are everywhere, and the other princesses and princes are doing the best they can to hold it off."

The two were given two keychains called the Twilight Bracelet and the Data Drain.

"Thanks." Betty grinned.

With that, they left the Wavemaster and winged girl behind, heading their way up the castle. It was hard, but the group managed to make it to the Castle Chapel.

In the chapel, they saw Tootie, Coco, Jimnay, Yin, Yang, and Chiro there. The girls were talking to the bored Yang while the boys were playing a few videogames.

"I just can't believe we played a role in opening the keyhole." Yin said to Yang.

"Yawn, boring." Yang groaned, looking bored.

"I still can't believe that the queen used to live in her own world." Jimnay responded, "She thought she had control of the Heartless, but it turns out they were controlling her."

"Bori-" he spoke before being hit by his sister, "Ow, what? It's just boring!"

"Yang!" The girls glared angrily.

Then, Maximus frowned, saying, "Where is the judge anyway?"

"Tell us now!" Nemesis demanded.

"He's gone." Chiro explained, "When the keyhole appeared, the judge was swallowed by the darkness."

"And the darkness hasn't stopped flowing since." Yin added.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that look on his face. When he was swallowed, he grinned evilly like he didn't care at all."

"I know. That guy was nuts!"

"Ha-ha-ha! You said nuts!" Her brother laughed before being hit by Digit.

"Thanks." Yin grinned.

"No problem." The bird said as Yugi spoke.

"I can tell that the darkness isn't gonna be held back much longer." Yugi said as he looked around, saying, "I have to say that Sakurako and Souichirou aren't with you guys, right?"

"Not really." Coco told them.

"We're all counting on you keyblade masters and friends." Tootie said, "We're doing all we can. Hurry."

They headed through the Grand Hall as Delete and Betty noticed the keychains, Oathkeeper and Oblivion falling to the ground, but they picked them up as their hands touched. The two blushed a bit before turning away a bit.

"Maybe we should keep the Oathkeeper and Oblivion around for a while." He said to her.

"Uh, sure." Betty agreed as Delete placed in the Oblivion and Betty placed in the Oathkeeper.

A minute later, the heroes stood before the huge keyhole as Nemesis spoke, "Marik's over there...I'm going in after him."

"Nemesis, wait." Maximus shouted.

It was too late however as the female cat went through it. Maximus frowned, chasing after his love before the two cats disappeared inside it.

"Wait, come back!" Courage shouted.

The two did not appear as the keyblades were pointed to the keyhole, but nothing happened.

"I guess we'll have to go inside to seal it, huh?" Richie stated.

"Looks like it." Casey added.

The group then jumped into the keyhole, heading inside, hoping to find both Maximus and Nemesis.

In the keyhole, they found themselves in the Dark Depths, but they saw no sign of either Maximus nor Nemesis.

"Now where's that keyhole?" Shirly spoke.

They then saw the Heartless insignia on the wall, blazing with fire with the keyhole.

"There it is!" Yugi shouted, "Let's seal it!"

"Not so fast!" A voice spoke.

Just then, they saw Katz, Sedusa, and Hacker coming toward them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the duncebucket." The Hacker grinned evilly, "I'm surprised you made it this far. Too bad your brother could not join us...at least what he once was."

Delete gasped as he shouted, "What did you do to my brother, Buzz?"

"What do you think?"

He then whistled as the three villains laughed wickedly. There, they saw the giant Heartless called Behemoth.

"If you want to take us down, then come and get us!" Sedusa said with a smirk.

Then, the villains got on the creature's back as Katz shouted, "Now, attack!"

It roared as the cy-boid tossed Betty the final gem. Then, Betty summoned Ray-Ray into the battle as the boy grinned.

"All right, about time." The boy spoke.

"Come on," Delete shouted, "I have a feeling these guys made my brother into...into this!"

"Into what?"

"Hacker may have turned Buzzy into a Heartless!"

Betty looked stunned as she spoke, "That is low, even for Hacker. It's time we take that jerk of your ex-boss down!"

Behemoth stomped his feet onto the ground hard, making an earthquake. It then lowered its head, and the group did not question why, but they attacked the horn until the horn was shielded, and the huge beast roared, causing lightning to fire down, but it missed the group.

Betty, Ray-Ray, and Delete then climbed up its back, then ran up to the top of its head. Ray-Ray used some Te Xuan Ze powers that he learned while the duo keyblade wielders hit the horn until it shook them off.

Then, it charged a great ball of energy and the ball burst. It showered many energy balls as the villains laughed. The heroes successfully dodged them as Delete grabbed his former boss.

"You...you'll pay for hurting everyone, drawing my friends into darkness, and turning my brother into a Heartless!" The droid shouted in anger.

"Like that will ever happen. After all, Buzz was the perfect specimen to become Behemoth!" The cyborg replied to him.

Delete only hit his boss while thunder came down toward everyone. Only Hacker was hit by the lightning, which sent the cyborg into the sky.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIS!!!" He shouted as he disappeared in the twinkle in the sky.

The heroes then used all their tactics to hit the beast's horn with the spell casters using their thundara spell and Mokuba with Buttercup using a tornado attack. Then, Black Rose swung hard, nearly ending the life of Behemoth.

"DATA DRAIN!" Kite shouted as the bracelet on his wrist was used.

It hit Behemoth as he screamed. The giant creature then reverted into a familiar round robot Delete could recognize.

"Buzz!" The droid shouted as he caught his unconscious brother.

Katz and Sedusa prepared to run, but the Powerpuff Girls Z quickly ambush them, knocking them out. Buttercup then took out an object, then used it on the two. In an instant, the two had changed back to Sakurako and Souichirou.

"Good, they're normal again." Blossom grinned.

Delete and Betty then looked at the keyhole, the droid placed his brother down, then the two prepared to seal the keyhole. The beams came out of their keyblades, then the keyhole was sealed with the sound of a clicking sound and it vanished.

"You did it, you two!" A voice shouted.

They all turned and saw Roy with Riza and Katara.

"Wow, how did you guys get here?" Casey asked.

"We used Appa, the one Sokka's taking care of." Riza said.

"This was one of our favorite places and we wanted to see it again." Katara added.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like it's in worse shape than we thought." Roy told them, "It used to be peaceful here."

"That doesn't matter, because once Doom has been defeated, everything should be restored, including Cyberspace and all of your friends and family."

"But...it also means goodbye." Riza added sadly.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separated once more."

"And before all of this, none of you knew about the other worlds, correct?"

"I never even went out of Cyberspace until I first met Ami and Yumi." Delete stated.

"But that's all right." Richie grinned, "We can still visit you guys."

"Of course, but even if you aren't here, we're not likely to forget each other." Roy explained.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Katara said.

"And besides," Riza said jokingly, "I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to."

"Hey!" Delete frowned, "What does that mean?"

Later, after Sakurako and Souichirou awoke once more, at the chapel, Delete, Betty, and the others stood before Chiro, Jimnay, Coco, Tootie, Yin, Yang, Sakurako, Souichirou, Tsukasa, Subaru, Yugi, and Courage.

"I can't believe you did it." Yugi said with a smile, "You actually stood against your ex-boss."

"And you sealed the keyhole." Courage grinned.

"I think the darkness is growing weaker now." Coco said to them.

"But now, I'm sensing a more powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Coco responded.

"It's the heart of darkness. That's where Doom went and things went nuts." Yin stated.

Yang only laughed at what he said before he was hit by his sister.

"Ow, what? You said nuts." Yang said to her.

"Don't worry." Mokuba said to them, "We'll take the ship and deal with that Judge Doom and not only find Marik, but find out where Maximus and Nemesis have gone."

"Good idea, guys." Chiro grinned.

"Here, you may want to take this spell upgrade with you." Jimnay said to them.

Then, the spell casters felt something as they learned the new spell upgrade, Firaga.

"Remember, you guys are our only hope." Sakurako said in worry.

"Please, stop him before it's too late like for those two weasels." Souichirou added.

"Wait, what weasels?" asked the cy-boid.

"There were two weasels that came here and made sure we were safe. They went into the keyhole to stop the darkness, but weren't seen since." Tsukasa said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back and stop Doom...but we can't go back home without either Marik, Maximus, nor Nemesis." Delete said before adding, "Oh, and can you take care of my brother for us?"

The girls nodded with Yang groaning as Tootie said, "And please, don't tell my brother about this. He'll get worried if he was told. I'll tell him when I go back to Spiral Mountain."

"We promise." Betty grinned.

Later, back in the library, the heroes recovered all the remaining reports and looked at the reports that were in the library. They even had their spell upgraded to Curaga, thanks to Katara.

That day, the ship was off as a message was being played.

"This is the Blob, if you're getting this, we're in danger." The blob said to them, "We need your-" but was cut off as he gasped, "No, no! This isn't ha-"

But then, everything went into static as the group looked seriously to each other while Yami Yugi appeared in Yugi's stead.

"Come on, this is very serious. We have to get back to the coliseum at once." He stated.

"They must be in danger." Betty spoke.

"Come on! We gotta go back." Blueberrie said to them.

"Pikachu!" shouted the Pokemon as they all set the coordinates to the Clayfighters Tournament, hoping to help the Clayfighters defeat the menace that they were about to face in the upcoming cup and hoping they weren't too late. 


	23. Sidequest: Dr Kiln Cup

Delete, Betty, and the others had arrived to the Clayfighters Tournament, running to the coliseum lobby. Inside, the blob looked worried before he sighed and saw them.

"Thank goodness you're here." Blob said, "We're all right, but Dr. Kiln is hosting a tournament."

"This is not good." Richie sighed sadly.

"I say we beat the crud out of those jerks!" Buttercup shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll beat this Kiln guy." Delete said, "And we'll get your stadium back."

"Thanks, and don't forget, be careful of Dr. Kiln. He's very tricky." The blob told the heroes.

With that, the heroes left the blob as they entered the arena.

Inside the tournament, the gang fought Shadows, Soldiers, Wight Knights, Powerwilds, Hammerlegs, Pirates, Pot Spiders, and a Rare Truffle.

When they reached the 44th seed, they saw what appeared to be Riza entering the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Betty shouted, "Don't tell me Riza actually went along with the tournament."

Just then, a familiar snowman shouted, "That's not the real Hawkeye! She and Roy are both robot duplicates with the same tactics as before."

"Then we don't have to hold back!" Blueberrie said to them.

"Pika!" The Pokemon agreed.

The duplicate started shooting at them. Luckily, Delete blocked the attack.

Betty with the Girls jumped as the females kept hitting the duplicate with all of their attacks until she was destroyed. Aang was watching as he looked concerned.

"Riza was a robot?" he said to himself.

Then, Digit took the robot duplicate, then quickly made some arrangements to it until the cy-boid had finished transforming it into a shield.

"There, I call it the Hawkeye Shield." The bird said as he handed it over to Mokuba.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mokuba said, thanking the bird.

The next three seeds came as the heroes fought the Bandits, Pirates, Wight Knights, Defenders, Soldiers, Large Bodies, and a Fat Bandit.

In the 40th seed, the heroes saw another Behemoth as Delete spoke.

"It's just like before. Just be careful." He shouted.

Everyone then fought off the Behemoth. The match was easy because they used the same method that they used before in Toonatopia. After the battle, the spell casters' blizzara and aerora got upgraded to blizzaga and aeroga.

"I wish Seto could see us." Mokuba said sadly.

"It's all right." Yami Yugi spoke, "We'll see Kaiba and the others again."

In the next seeds, the heroes fought off the Search Ghosts, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Gargoyles, Guard Armor, Black Fungus, Green Requiems, Yellow Operas, Pot Spiders, Stealth Sneak, Air Pirates, Shadows, and Angel Stars.

Then, when the heroes reached the 30th seed, a familiar creature, Lockjaw Pooch, appeared, growling to them.

"Not this again." Betty frowned, "Come on, this time, Lockjaw Pooch is going down!"

The pooch started trying to slash the dogs, but Shirly blocked the attack with her barrier spell, allowing Courage to hit the evil pooch.

Everyone quickly hit him with everything they had until the pooch was knocked clear out of the stadium and into the sky. Their thundara spell then got upgraded to thundaga.

In the next few matches, Team Galactic Droid as Delete had called themselves fought their way through Air Soldiers, Air Pirates, Search Ghosts, Gaunlets, Gargoyles, Shadows, Bandits, Wight Knights, Pirates, Soldiers, Powerwilds, Darkballs, Wyverns, a Battleship, and even the Opposite Armor.

At the 20th Seed, the heroes saw the duplicate of Roy along with Aang.

"I'm guessing you're competing against us, huh?" Asked Minimus.

"Yeah, and one question...is this Roy a robot too?" the boy asked them.

"I guess so." Shrugged Berry.

The heroes then began to fight the two. The duplicate used the flames, but Delete jumped away as Betty used an ice spell on him. Then, the duplicate swung and kicked real hard, though everyone ducked out of the way. Betty and Delete used their combos and X-strike combo until the robot was broke.

Next was Aang as he used his wind attack on them, but Yami Yugi and Digit used Dark Magician Girl and Battle Warrior to block the attack, then hit Aang back. The boy used his staff, but then, the Girls used their powers as Ling Ling kicked the boy. Then, Mokuba did a tornado whirl with Casey, Richie, and Sparky using their Thundaga attack as the blade wielders finally finished Aang off with their combo attacks, with Aang down for the count.

Delete then went to Aang and helped him up, with the boy saying, "You guys are getting better. Take this with you."

The heroes then continued with the tournament, which they fought the Large Bodies, Wight Knights, Fat Bandits, Angel Stars, Wyvern, Darkballs, Air Soldiers, Gargoyles, Search Ghosts, Invisibles, Wizards, Red Nocturnes, and Defenders.

Eventually, the heroes made it to the 10th seed as they found themselves confronting Dr. Kiln.

"Interesting that you made it so far." He chuckled, "And to those of you new here, I'm Dr. Kiln."

"You're that jerk that tricked us, aren't you?" Betty demanded.

"Testy, are you? Well, let me take you all down under!" he shouted as he prepared to battle them.

The heroes started attacking the evil professor with Betty attacking Kiln. Kiln then attacked as everyone dodged, trying to find his weak spot. Everyone evaded Kiln's Insane Combo attack until he was out of energy. With that, everyone gave it all they had as they fought the doctor until they sent him flying out of the arena with Delete hitting him into the sky.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIS!!!" he shouted as he disappeared in the sky.

"Way to go, Dee Dee." Betty said as she hugged the droid, making him blush a bit.

"Uh, thanks, Bee Bee." Delete said, trying to control the blushes.

They then received the last piece of Doom's report and had their Gravity spell upgraded to Graviga.

The next few seeds had some difficulty, but the heroes managed to make it through, all while Delete and Betty were starting to realize that maybe that they were becoming more than just friends.

The final seed had arrived as they saw a cyborg rabbit that had brown fur and half of his body mechanical. He was known as T-Hoppy.

"All right, time to get some vengeance...one that should have been mine!" he shouted.

"Oh, you'll get it all right, after we're done with you." The droid grinned as the heroes began to fight the cyborg rabbit.

The rabbit attacked, using the Jackrabbit and Bunny Bash. The heroes gasped while they dodged. The cyborg prepared to do a Hydraulic Kick, but all of a sudden, Berry and Blueberrie grabbed his tail, tossing him to the ground. The Girls hit the cyborg with the others giving everything they had until the cyborg rabbit was down for the count.

"I guess we showed him, huh?" Richie grinned.

Later, everyone around the stadium was cheering as Delete's team held up a trophy that was made out of clay while confetti fell from the sky.

"WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" They shouted happily.

Meanwhile, Dr. Kiln was watching from a dark area as he sniffed something in the air. He then gasped as he yelped, trying to put out the fire from his coat. Unknown to him, Bubbles used her Bubble Champagne mixed with Blizzaga, making him freeze.

Later, the heroes smiled while looking at the trophy collection as Delete spoke, "If only Ash could see us now."

"Earthworm Jim!" a strange voice called out, "Where are you? I will destroy you and what not!"

Delete and Betty heard the voice as they looked confused, then headed back inside the tournament. No one else noticed that they were missing until the gates were closed.

"Uh oh!" Yugi said, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't gonna turn out so well?" 


	24. Sidequest: PsyCrow

In the arena, Delete and Betty had arrived just as they saw a worm inside a battle suit fighting a crow-like creature.

The worm was pinkish with a blue eye and black eye. He wore a white battle suit with blue gloves, blue belt, and had a ray-gun. He was known as Earthworm Jim.

The opponent was a completely black crow alien with white pupil-less eyes. He wore a sleeveless yellow fighter suit and a clear space helmet. He was known as Psy-Crow.

"Eat dirt, you excuse for a crow!" Earthworm Jim shouted as he fired at the crow alien.

The crow frowned, saying, "You're goin' down like Jacques Cousteau!"

"Hey!" Delete shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" Psy-Crow grinned wickedly.

"Oopsie."

"Evasive action!" Betty shouted as Psy-Crow fired his laser, making the three dodge his attack.

"What kind of monster is he anyway?" Delete asked Jim.

"Only the kind that has a tendency of destroying me and steal the suit I'm wearing." Earthworm Jim explained, "And he plans to give it to Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-for-a-Butt!"

"That's a mouthful to say." Delete said before they dodged another of Psy-Crow's lasers.

"How the heck do we fight this guy anyway?" Betty asked the worm.

"Just find a way!" he shouted just as the worm was kicked by the crow.

The worm was knocked unconscious as the crow chuckled. He then sprayed some strange lotion to Betty and Delete. The two coughed and gasped as they shrunk.

"What's happening?" Betty asked Delete.

"I don't know!" He shouted as they were now very small.

The two looked at the laughing alien crow as he spoke, "Now that I've shrunken you down to microscopic size with..." then his voice changed while showing a strange cream, "Professor Monkey-For-A-Head's patented reducing cream, in lotion or ointment form," before having his voice normal, "I will crush you like...some easily crushed thing!"

The duo readied their keyblades, glaring at the crow. The crow then fired his ray gun all around where the two were. They dodged them, guarding against the lasers and hitting them back to Psy-Crow. He growled as he fell to his knees. Betty and Delete ran up to him and hit him many times, while also using Ragnarok until Psy-Crow smacked Betty away.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Delete shouted in anger.

"And what's a little pipsqueak like you gonna do?" Laughed Psy-Crow.

Delete gasped as he and Betty saw Psy-Crow using a freeze ray gun at them. The two separately dodged and guarded against the rays until Psy-Crow got hit foot stuck. He tried pulling it out as both Delete and Betty charged, hitting him with everything they had until Psy-Crow used his ray gun combining with his freeze ray gun. Delete and Betty used firaga after firaga after the giant size crow (to a small person's perspective) until Psy-Crow was yelping and hopping around.

"AHHH! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!!!" he shouted until Eartworm Jim, who woke up, used his ray gun on Psy-Crow, sending him away from the arena.

"I'll be back for you, Earthworm Jim and allies! I swear it!" he shouted as he was sent into the sky, disappearing.

Then, Betty and Delete reverted back to normal size as Betty smiled.

"Thanks, we owe you one." Betty said to him.

"No problem. I'm sure you two will do great with fighting evil, especially since you're in love. Ga-roovy!" he spoke as he headed off.

"We're not in love!" the two shouted as they blushed uncontrollably.

"So, now it is my turn." A voice said to them.

"Huh? Who said that?" Betty said, looking around.

"Who's there?" Delete demanded.

Then, a figure came to them as the duo prepared to face what may be their toughest opponent yet. 


	25. Sidequest: Zuko

The duo looked as they saw the figure coming over. He was a well built teen with short black hair, gold eyes, and a fire-marked scar on his left side. He wore a black-reddish outfit with brown boots. He was known as Zuko, the Fire Bender.

"Who are you?" Delete asked curiously.

"I am Zuko, former prince to the Fire Nation." He spoke, "And I'm here to fight the Avatar."

"You mean Aang?"

"Yes. I want to prove that I am strong against the Avatar. But in order to do that, I need to get past you first."

"Well...if it's just to prove it to Aang..."

"Delete!" Betty shouted.

"What?" The droid asked, "I mean he wants to see Aang, and I'm sure he's a friend of his."

Zuko just glared angrily as he prepared to use his fire bender technique.

"How dare you say that he's my friend!" the fire bender shouted, "I'll make sure I teach you and your girlfriend some manners!"

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" the blushing duo shouted without either of them knowing of the blushes.

Zuko then started using his Xing Yi style attacks, trying to hit the duo with his fire bending attacks. Betty and Delete used Ars Arcanum together. Just then, Zuko used his fire bending power to teleport away from them. The two were then hit from behind.

They glared as they hit Zuko once more. The fire bender used the same trick as before.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" he shouted as he used what appeared to be a Southern Dragon Claw attack on them.

The two were hit, but not enough to take them down. The flames came from Zuko as he tried kicked them down.

Delete blocked the attack while Betty charged and hit Zuko quickly. The fire bender quickly teleported, hitting them.

"Ugh!" they shouted as Zuko frowned.

The two kept hitting and Zuko kept using his fire bending attacks on them. Neither side was giving up, but it was proving too much for even Delete and Betty.

Just then, before Zuko could finish them off, a familiar attack hit Zuko. The former prince looked up as he saw Aang gliding down, landing and changing his glider back to a staff.

"Are you two all right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, we're all right. Though I think we're evenly matched against Zuko." Betty said to him.

"I know, and he was just trying to get us in order to get to you." Delete told him.

"I understand." Aang smiled, "Just make sure you two get out of here quickly."

They nodded, then left the air bender quickly. Aang then turned to Zuko as Aang spoke.

"So we meet again, huh, Zuko?" Aang said.

"I was searching for you too, Avatar." Zuko answered.

"As long as you exist, I can't wake from this nightmare." he told him while pausing for a minute, "You are my darkness."

"If that's so, I shall draw you into the darkness."

He then spreaded his arms out, continuing, "Into the nightmare that forever deprives you of light, from which you can never awaken."

The fighters then attack, hitting one another with each of their fire bending and air bending attacks. Again and again they trade blows, with no sign of weakness on either side. They separated and again Aang charged, that time, pushing Zuko back. But Zuko quickly teleported, leaving only small flames, reappearing above the air. Zuko held out his flaming hand to Aang, then Aang immediately charged. As they collided, everything became white.

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Delete and Betty were being treated for their wounds, due to their encounters with both Psy-Crow and Zuko.

"Those two were tough." Delete spoke, "We managed to take care of Psy-Crow, with Earthworm Jim's help. Zuko, however, seems very strong and we almost got too tired to fight him."

"If Aang hadn't shown up, we would've died of exhaustion." Betty said to them.

"What matters is that you're both safe." Shirly grinned, "And right now, whatever the deal is with Zuko, Aang will take care of him."

"I hope he's safe, and hopefully alive." Courage said with a sad sigh.

The heroes then took off to their destination, not knowing that their next one would land them back in Spiral Mountain. 


	26. Kurt Zisa

A/N: Just another small hint of the connection between my fic and DBV & Neros' Ash's KH fic at the end. Enjoy.

A bit later, at Spiral Mountain, the heroes received a distress call coming from Banjo. When they had arrived to Banjo's home, the bear looked extremely worried.

"Thank goodness you're all here." Banjo said with a sigh, "Mumbo Jumbo told me that he needs your help."

"I wonder what kind of help?" Bubbles asked.

Just then, Mumbo Jumbo came as he spoke, "Listen well, this creature is beyond anything I've ever seen! And only you can stop it!"

"Let us take care of it!" Buttercup spoke, "We can deal with it, whoever it is!"

A bit later, at the Gobi Desert, the heroes were looking around as Mokuba looked worried.

"I hope that whatever it is, it didn't get near my brother." He said to himself.

Just then, they felt a rumbling sound. They then screamed as they all fell to the sand. They then looked up and saw the creature appearing.

"What is that?" Delete asked in fear.

Then, a creature came out, roaring toward them. It had six arms and six scimitars, which caused a barrier around the group. It was called Kurt Zisa.

It then started to use some sort of spell to disable all the spells.

"Don't tell me, it disabled all our spells, right?" Blueberrie frowned.

"Let's just use all we have left over to that stupid idiot!" Buttercup shouted.

As they did so, Betty summoned Frylock onto the battle. The blade wielders then whacked the creature's face with Digit using Flame Swordsman against the creature.

The creature's attempted to bite them, but Yami Yugi, Sparky, and Richie just hit its legs many times.

It got back up, then meditate, causing it to lift in the air. Kurt Zisa then created an energy shield with lightning striking down at random. Everyone gasped as they dodged most of the lightning, though when one hit Sparky, it only refilled the Pikachu.

Casey hit the creature with the baseball bat while Frylock, Banjo, the Powerpuff Girls Z, Courage, Shirly, Minimus, and Ling Ling continously hit the shield until it broke. Once it broke, everyone then gave it all they had to the monster.

"X-Strike!" Delete and Betty shouted, with the duo using their final move on Kurt Zisa.

In that instant, Kurt Zisa was sent up in the air. In a twinkle in the sky, he was gone. The group cheered as Delete and Betty hugged each other. The two then blushed a bit, letting go.

"Come on, let's go." Betty spoke, trying to control the blushes.

"Uh, yeah." The blushing droid agreed, "Thanks Banjo."

They waved goodbye to the bear as their friends teleported away.

"Just bring back Tootie safely!" Banjo shouted.

Then, in an instant, the heroes have disappeared from the sky of Spiral Mountain.

"Still...I wonder where it landed?" Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"I'm sure it's not any place important." The bear chuckled. "I mean what can go wrong?"

At another world, Kurt Zisa landed, glaring angrily. It then spotted something or someone. It waited for its moment to attack whoever would come his way...but that's another story.


	27. Sidequest: Phantom of the Adult Swim

At Jersey City, the heroes landed as Shake looked at them.

"Hey, it's 20 bucks for landing here." He shouted.

"Shake!" Frylock said as he came to them, "They aren't here for that."

"Well, you would be if you wanted to make a few quick bucks." he told the box of fries.

He sighed and turned to the group, saying, "Anyway, there's trouble at the clock tower. I think we should check it out."

"You think we should check it?" Betty asked.

"I guess so." Delete nodded.

At the clock tower, everyone arrived as Buttercup frowned.

"So what's the trouble?" She asked.

Just then, a ghost-like creature appeared as Shake shouted.

"It's the Phantom of Adult Swim!" Shake shouted.

The phantom roared as everyone prepared to attack.

"When he's done, he's gonna be the Phantom of the operating room!" Shake shouted.

They attacked him, but it did not damage him, then they used their spells, but to no avail. Just then, the Phantom used the Doom spell on everyone.

Quickly, Betty use Stopra on the clock. Everything, but the heroes froze. They then headed to the frozen phantom. They then saw a white orb, using physical attacks on it. Then, it was destroyed.

They then saw a red orb as it tried attacking them once more. The Girls used their firaga spell on it, destroying the red orb. The next orb that came out was a blue one.

The males used the ice spell on the blue orb, destroying it. They then saw the last yellow orb as Delete nodded to Frylock, who nodded back. The two then used the thundaga spell together with everyone giving it all they had until it was destroyed.

The Phantom screeched in pain as its heart came out, then it disappeared. The heroes then learned the upgrade spell, Stopga.

"I guess we got our final upgrade, huh?" Delete said.

"Yep." Betty nodded.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Shake spoke, "I'll be back home, taking a nap."

Frylock only groaned as he said, "Thank you for helping us. Hope we'll meet again."

He then left as the heroes waved goodbye, teleporting back to the ship.

"I wonder if the others back in the castle need help." Delete asked Betty.

"There's only one way to find out." She said.

The two unknowingly held hands together as they were back on the ship and the heroes headed off to the second to last destination: Toonatopia. 


	28. The Unknown

Back in Toonatopia, the heroes had arrived at the Chapel area, the same place they fought Queen Beryl in her plant state.

"I wonder, could that gate's appearance be a sign of something bad?" asked Yin.

"Who knows." Yang said, "This place just gets more and more boring anyway."

"From that gate that suddenly appeared," Chiro began, "I can feel the power of something, not darkness though. Something different."

"Maybe it's a power even more dangerous than darkness." Jimnay agreed.

"You think light could be dangerous?" Digit snickered.

Yang laughed at the joke as did Digit, both laughing hysterically until Yin hit them.

"On the other side of the gate..." Sakurako said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Souichirou told them.

"If it were the power of darkness, we would be able to hold it back a little." Courage spoke.

"He's right." Tootie agreed, "But this is different. A power other than darkness. Light, dark, and a third power."

"What? A third power besides light and dark?" gasped Yugi.

"Delete, Betty," Coco asked, "You to have to take those things on your own."

The duo nodded as they saw a portal opening. The two jumped in, making their friends gasp.

"Wait up!" they shouted as they left the other princes and princesses behind.

They then came to a room. Behind them, a shrouded form which seemed to be fading in and out of existance appeared, following them.

Betty and Delete turned in time to notice it almost upon them, gasping and falling back as it reached them. But it continued, walking straight though them. As it did, the duo had flashes.

They stumbled back and fell to the ground as the figure continued past them. They turned to look at the now solid figure, a hodded man in black like the first man they encountered. The man stopped and the two got up.

"Who are you?" the droid asked.

Then, a voice seemed to talk to the two 'saying', 'Ah...it seems you're both special, too...'

"Doom?" Berry asked.

The figure turned to look over his shoulder, 'saying', 'That's a familiar sound...'

The strang figure's hand opened and a strange, blue light filled shapes began to fizzle in it.

'You look like them.'

"What's that's suppose to mean!" Betty shouted.

They gasped as the man begins to turn and both saw the energy. As the man turned, they brought out the Keyblades, holding back the energy that the strange figure aimed at them. For a few seconds, the duo strained against the energy, and then they pushed it away. The reflected energy hit the ceiling, causing a shower of mortar and fine stone.

The shrouded man stood facing Delete and Betty, seemingly staring and thinking, but we can only see black within his low hood.

'Which means, you are not complete.' he 'told' them.

The two stood up straight, with their Keyblades ready.

'Incomplete ones...That power...Allow me to test your power.'

The battle began as everyone started fighting the man. The man used his blue energy, walls of energy, red saber of light, and once more, the energy bolts, attacking the heroes. However, Richie, Sparky, Casey, Yami Yugi, Mokuba, and Digit quickly used their attacks on the man while everyone dodged the attacks.

"Thundaga!" the spell casters shouted as they used their thunder spells.

Just then, the man pulled out a second red sword, which became a whirlwind of blows. He used more energy attacks, creating red laser-shooting balls of energy and assaulting them with blue energy bolts, though the Powerpuff Girls Z, Minimus, and Ling Ling helped bring him down as they fought.

Finally, Delete and Betty used a heavy blow (the X-Strike) on him, causing the figure to be enveloped in a sphere of his lattice-etched blue energy. Stumbling backwards, he clutched his chest. But he pushed the energy away with his hand! It dissipated in a wave of blue and black energy.

'...Truly fascinating.' he 'spoke'.

The duo gasped as he continued, 'This is going to be enjoyable.'

The two glared at him as they frowned.

"What're you talking about?" Betty asked.

"Tell us now!" Delete demanded.

They charged and lept, Keyblade held high. Just then, the world turns black and white for a split second, there was a buzzing sound and the man half-faded once more.

They landed behind the unknown man, having jumped straight through them. Behind Delete and Betty, the man seemed solid once more. They turned to him, annoyed.

'In your present state you probably cannot understand.' he stated.

The man half turns, looking down at them.

'In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtless come.'

"Wait, who are you!" they yelled, but then gasped as the man disappeared before their eyes.

'I am...'

The man faded in again briefly, and then vanished. His invisible form rippled as he moved, subtly revealing his movement, walking away from them. But they continued to stare at the space where he vanished.

'...a mere shell...'

Eventually, there was no sign of the unknown man ever being there.

"Come on." Betty said to everyone, "I think we should get over to where Doom's at."

They nodded as the image of Yugi spoke, "Still, I'm worried about it. I mean, it felt like I know him, yet I don't."

"I feel the same way." Yami Yugi told him, "Especially ever since that incident when I first arrived in Spiral Mountain."

"Well, I think the portal should lead us to where Doom is...why not give it a try?" Delete suggested.

"Pikachu." Sparky agreed.

They looked concerned, hesitating for a moment, then they all jumped into the portal, hoping that it would lead them to Doom and the missing friends. 


	29. End of the World

**World Name: _End of the World_**

The group landed on the ground. Then, they looked back, noticing the portal disappearing.

"This must be the remains of the worlds that were taken by the Heartless!" Cherry said in excitement.

"The worlds will be restored once we defeat Doom, right?" Betty asked the Girls.

"Yes." Bubbles said to her.

"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Delete asked in worry.

"You know, we really haven't thought about that." Blossom confessed.

"Maybe this is just a Heartless World." Buttercup said.

"And it'll probably disappear if we stop him." Berry said as well.

They looked confused as they all said, "Huh?"

"But don't worry." Bubbles grinned, "Even if this place is gone, our hearts will still be one."

"You're right about that." Mokuba said, "And maybe Seto will return as of our friends."

"I hope so." Digit said, "Because I'm still traumatized from seeing Sparky and X-5 disappearing like that."

Betty and Delete then looked at the lucky charm as they both said quietly, "I'll return this. I promise."

With that, the heroes headed off, hoping to find Doom and face him.

As they approached while some of them each tried to open a box, they were attacked. They were attacked by a new enemy called Envy Devils. As they fought, they also encountered a Behemoth.

It was easy like the previous two they had encountered as they used the same strategies. Eventually, the final Behemoth was destroyed. The group came to the vortex, then jumped in there.

As they made their way down, they noticed a hole. The group then jumped into the hole. They then noticed some white lights as they looked concerned.

"I guess we should go in." Casey said to them.

"Yeah." Richie agreed.

They then went through the lights, vanishing. As they went through the worlds that were familiar, they fought the Heartless and collected the Brave Warrior, Ifrit's Horn, Inferno Band, White Fang, Ray of Light, AP Up, Holy Circlet, and Raven's Claw. After that, they returned and went through another hole.

In a strange area, everyone was floating around. Just then, they gasped as they saw something coming out of a lava.

"What is that!" Minimus shouted.

There out came a black bat with a white face and black eyes that sometimes glowed red while in the shadows and an Asian mustache. He wore a black cape, which were actually wings when he opened his arms with the inner being red. He is known only as the Night Master.

"Ah, so you are the ones who were sent to find Yin and Yang at Toonatopia." He spoke to them, "Well, it would seem that I should take this matter into my own hands!"

"This guy's huge." Buttercup said.

"We better take him out!" Yami Yugi said after switching with Yugi.

The heroes flew up to the demon as they attacked his face. The Night Master laughed evilly as he breathed fire toward the keyblade wielders, but they dodged it. He swiped his claws toward the Girls, though they blocked it with their attacks. The Night Master summoned some lava toward them, but Digit quickly used an Ice Monster card on it, making the lava freeze.

Just when the Night Master was about to finish the blow on them, Ling Ling used a Light spell, causing the Night Master to shriek and head back inside the volcano.

"No!!! The light!" He shouted as he disappeared in the volcano.

Everyone then learned Super Glide and went into the volcano. Everyone then continued onward, running to find the allies. They eventually reached one last door. Just then, the leading duo stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Blueberrie.

"Do you hear something? There!" Betty replied.

A voice then called out, 'Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.'

The others shrugged as Delete said, "Strange...that voice was familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"If it was, then I wouldn't hear it as well." Betty told him.

The group then opened the door.

Just then, everyone found themselves in a strange, yet familiar place.

"Yoikes!" Digit shouted, "It's Beachatopia!"

"We're...home? Is this Cyberspace?" Delete asked.

Everyone looked around until they reached where the secret Area used to be. As they entered, they noticed two weasels, one of them with just a scratch on her cheek and the other looking like he was beaten up.

The first weasel was a black haired brown furred Hispanic weasel. He wore a green hat, a long green coat with black arm rims, a white shirt with a red tie, green zoot pants, and white-black-white golf shoes. He was only known as Greasy.

The second weasel was violet with some white on her muzzle and chest area and had pink hair along with sapphire eyes. She wore a red short sleeve shirt, blue braid on her ponytail, green zoot pants, and brown boots. Her name was Sarah.

They both looked like they were struggling.

"Are you all right?" Delete asked the weasels.

"It's Doom...he's..." the female weasel began.

Before she could continue, they heard a voice.

'This world has been connected...' the voice spoke.

They then saw what appeared to be Maximus and Nemesis walking to them.

"Maximus! Nemesis!" Betty shouted.

Just then, the objects on the island began to disappear.

The male cat spoke in Doom's voice, "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn."

The ocean turned purple as the female, in Doom's voice, spoke, "You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Just then, the island completely vanished as the cats transformed to Yami Marik in his powerful form while the Millennium Rod glowed.

Take a look at this tiny place." He began with both his own and Doom's voice merged.

"Marik!" Yami Yugi shouted.

"To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water." he explained, "And so these fools sought out to escape from his prison. They sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

Just then, Yami Marik's rod glowed as he transformed into Doom himself.

"NO!!" Delete shouted.

"It's no use, droid." The judge spoke, "Your voice can no longer reach them where they are. Their hearts belong again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

He then floated in midair, floating behind them while continuing, "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" The angry droid shouted.

"That's right! The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Betty shouted to the judge.

He scoffed as the judge rose up and spoke, "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing! Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Just then, a Heartless guardian appeared behind him. The group charged off after the judge while Yami Yugi used the Cure card on the weasels.

The heroes charged, hitting the judge, but the Guardian blocked most of the moves. Yami Yugi, after helping the two weasels, used his Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl to attack him when the Guardian blocked at one direction. The magicians used their magic as did Richie with Sparky's Thundaga attack. Casey whacked the judge while Digit slashed his cheek.

"Hmph, you're more of a pest than I thought. Now submit!" The judge spoke.

The judge attacked, but they dodged him quickly with Mokuba blocking the attack, giving the green wearing weasel a stab on Doom's leg. Sarah slapped the judge's face while Minimus with Ling Ling used their blasters, letting Betty and Delete finish him off with the Ragnarok attack on him. The tree then shook apart. Only Delete, Betty, the weasels, Yami Yugi, Richie, Casey, and Sparky went through. Everyone else was shoved by from an invisible barrier.

"Oh no!" shouted Richie as he noticed.

"We have to keep going." Casey told him.

"Pika!" Sparky nodded in agreement.

The group inside then saw the Darkside rising up as Delete gulped.

"Not again." Betty frowned.

Delete then frowned as well, angrily shouting, "You're the cause of me separating from my friends and brother, you meanie!"

They then charged as the blade wielders slashed toward Darkside, but that time, the familiar ball of energy coming out exploded, sending many more to fall.

"Look out!" Yami Yugi shouted as everyone dodged it quickly.

They dodged and blocked them all. They then stopped falling as Darkside summoned more Shadows. The group quickly attacked as the weasel shouted.

"We'll take care of these guys." Sarah spoke, "Just deal with the Darkside!"

The Keyblade Masters nodded as everyone else fought off the Shadows. The girl and droid then slashed the fingers, making Darkside screech in agony. The duo then slashed its head and finished it off with the X-strike attack. Just then, the creature convulsed and the group felt themselves falling, but at that time, everyone else, but Delete and Betty disappeared.

"Guys!" Betty shouted.

"Oh no!" Delete spoke.

They then noticed Doom with his guardian once more.

"Let's take him down!" Betty spoke.

Delete nodded as they attacked him. Doom turned into an energy ball and charged around the room, ramming them many times. He slashed, hit, and used energy balls a few times, but the red haired girl, noticing Delete badly hurt, stopped him by slashing him. Just then, she gasped as the judge smirked.

"My strength returns..." he spoke as he glowed white.

His guardian dove into a void and lightning began chasing them. They kept dodging as the judge chuckled.

"Tell me, you two," he spoke mockingly, "What do you hope to accomplish? Don't deny me, fool! The final darkness is now!"

Then, four strikes went across the area, but they kept between them to be safe. The two eventually kept attacking him until the judge was down while everything went black. They then awoke as they found themselves with everyone.

"Wha?" they spoke in unison.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" spoke the judge's voice.

They then saw a huge white door, the door called Kingdom Hearts.

"Wait, how did we? When did we..." Betty spoke in confusion.

They then heard someone laughing as a familiar judge spoke, "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

Just then, a giant Heartless structure was seen as they all gasped with the judge shouting, "DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!"

Just then, he began to use his power as everyone struggled. Then, a portal was opening as everyone felt like they were being sucked in. The Powerpuff Girls Z were the first ones sucked in, then Casey, which made Richie gasped before he and Sparky were sucked in. Digit struggled until he along with Yami Yugi, Mokuba, Minimus, and Ling Ling were sucked in. As the weasels were sucked in, Betty quickly shoved Delete and tossed something to him.

"Here, take it!" she shouted to him.

Delete quickly grabbed it as Betty was the last one to be sucked inside. Delete then gasped as everyone he knew, even Betty, were gone.

"No...no..." he said sadly to himself.

The portal closed as Delete fell to the bottomless abyss.

The droid looked sadly as he spoke to himself, "My friends...my good friends...even Betty...all of them...gone..."

Just then, a familiar voice called out, "Giving up already, Dee Dee? Come on, droid, I thought you were stronger than that."

Delete then looked at the object that Betty had given him. Then it began to glow as it changed to the second keyblade: Ultima Weapon. Delete then sprouted dragon wings as he flew up.

Delete then shouted, "FOR MY FRIENDS!!!"

**(BGM Song: Now is the Time)**

The droid then rose up as he saw the evil judge, now in what appeared to be his chaos form. Delete then had images of all what had happened with him and the friends he made. He clutched the two keyblades and flew toward Doom, slashing and hitting Doom at different sides.

**_Tachidomatteta kinou wa iranai ne (I don't need those yesterdays of standing still)  
Utsumuite icha dou shiyo mo nai yo ne (Hanging my head will get me nowhere)_**

The judge kept hitting or trying to hit him, but Delete kept advancing, hitting him with everything he had. Just then, a portal on the left opened up as he flew toward it. Delete, with determination, flew straight toward it.

"I'm coming, everyone!" he shouted as he went inside the portal.

**_Kamigata wo kaetara atarashii jibun ni (I feel like if I change my hairstyle)  
Kawareru ki ga suru kara ashita e tobidashite ikou (I can change into a new me, so I'm going to fly off to tomorrow)_**

Inside the core, Delete saw the males having trouble with the Heartless as they struggled.

"Glad you could make it!" Digit said in sarcasm, "Now get us out of here!"

The droid then slashed the Heartless with all the males using everything they had on them.

**_Now is the time!! massugu ni watashi rashiku ikiyou (Now is the time!! I'm going to live honestly, like myself)  
Yowaki na watashi nante sou yo rashikunai yo! (A timid me, that's right, that's not like me!)_**

Delete and the others then flew out of the portal as it closed.

**_Mou nigenai omoi ga mune ni hateshinaku afureteru yo (My heart is endlessly overflowing with inescapable feelings)_**

Delete frowned as he spoke, "But the females are still in danger. It's best we keep hitting them until we get him to open the portal where they are!"

They nodded as they attacked the evil judge.

**_Iiwake shiteta kinou made no watashi (Until yesterday I made excuses)  
Nugisuteta nara kitto ii kanji ne (If I could throw away that old self, I'm sure it would feel good)_**

The good males then whacked the judge as the evil judge used his spells, but they dodged with Delete using his Ragnarok attack, forcing the judge to open another portal and the group heading in there.

**_Shita wo muita mama de se wo marumete aruku (Facing the ground, walking with my shoulders bent)  
Sonna jibun wa sutete kyou kara mune wo hatte arukou (I'll throw away that old self and wwalk proudly from now on)_**

In the other core, Betty and all the females were having trouble fighting off the Heartless.

"Sarah!" Greasy gasped.

"Casey!" Richie shouted.

"Betty" Delete said in shock.

The males and females then quickly used all their tactics to destroy the Heartless inside.

**_Now is the time!! massugu ni watashi rashiku ashita e (Now is the time!! I'm heading for tomorrow honestly, like myself)  
Nayanderu watashi nante sou yo rashikunai yo! (A worried me, that's right, that's not like me!)_**

After that, the heroes quickly left the other portal as both cores were now destroyed.

"Thanks for the gift." Delete blushed to Betty.

"Uh, no problem." Betty grinned.

**_Mou kinou to chigau watashi ga ima koko ni irun dakara (The me that's here now is different from the me of yesterday)_**

"All right everyone," Betty told everyone, "It's time we teach this judge a lesson!"

Doom growled as he shot out his energy beams toward them. Everyone evaded the attack as the spell casters used their powerful spells on him.

"Insolent little..." The judge growled in anger.

Betty and Delete nodded to each other as they flew together toward him. Everyone used their special attacks, hitting the judge as they evaded all of his attacks. Delete and Betty then used the X-Strike, Ragnarok, and what appeared to be a Flight Slash attack on Doom, making him scream.

**_Now is the time!! massugu ni watashi rashiku ikiyou (Now is the time!! I'm going to live honestly, like myself)  
Yowaki na watashi nante sou yo rashikunai yo! (A timid me, that's right, that's not like me!)_**

Doom was now normal as he groaned, "You're all too late. The keyblades alone cannot seal the door to darkness!"

**_Mou kinou to chigau watashi ga ima koko ni irun dakara (The me that's here now is different from the me of yesterday)_**

He then turned to the door opening as he shouted, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...Supreme darkness!"

Smoke came out as everyone else gasped.

"You're wrong." Betty spoke.

"We know know without a doubt..." Delete began.

The two then spoke in unison, "Kingdom Hearts...is light!"

He then gasped as light appeared. Then, it illumiated the evil judge as he struggled.

"Lights...but why?" He said before he screamed and completely vanished.

(End Now is the Time)

The heroes then noticed the door partially opening.

"Oh no!" Sarah said, "We gotta get the door closed."

Everyone then approached the door as they quickly shoved the door, trying to close it.

"Come on!" Ling Ling struggled.

Suddenly, they all saw more creatures through the door as Mokuba gasped, "Oh crud!"

They groaned as they kept pushing with Delete saying, "I...can't..."

Minimus and Ling Ling then gasped as they saw three familiar figures grab the door: Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik.

"Don't give up!" Nemesis spoke.

"Maximus! Nemesis!" The two spoke.

"Come on!" Maximus spoke.

"We have to do this together." Marik said to them.

"But what would happen to you?" Betty asked.

Minimus then looked at them saying, "We'll look over our Lord and Mistress."

"Hai." Ling Ling agreed as the two went to the other side, helping their masters.

The group with the five at the other side tried harder to close the door, but the Heartless were approaching fast.

"They're coming!" Blossom gasped.

All of a sudden, the Heartless were being eliminated one by one. There, they all saw two figures coming out brightly, but they had their backs turned and were in shadowy form.

"Neko!" Bubbles gasped.

"Spirit Wielder!" Blueberrie spoke.

They then pulled out a gold and red keyblade.

"All right, Delete!" The boy shouted.

"Now Betty," the girl spoke, "it's time we close this door for good."

They looked seriously at them, but sighed as they shoved the door.

"But..." Betty frowned.

"Hey, don't worry," Blossom grinned.

"Yeah, you guys can trust Zuko and Youma." Buttercup smiled.

The boy then turned as he smiled and revealed himself. He was a black hair boy with neat hair, a red shirt with matching pants, and brown shoes. He was known as Zuko Uremeshi aka Neros Z.

The girl with him turned and smiled also. She was a brown haired girl with odangos and straps to the shoulders along with cat ears, claws, and a tail. She wore glasses, a pink blouse, blue jeans, and red shoes. Her name was Youma aka Julayla Z.

"Hey, thanks guys." Zuko smiled.

"Minna." Youma said with a tear in her eye, "Arigato."

The group then looked at Maximus, Minimus, Marik, Nemesis, and Ling Ling as the five spoke (with Ling Ling speaking somewhat English), "Take care of them, you two."

Then, the door closed completely. Betty and Delete nodded, then lifted their keyblades up as did Zuko and Youma at the other side. Then, beams shot up in the air as the door completely disappeared. The two then looked at each other, blushing slightly before looking at where the door once was.

The two then noticed something wrong as Delete spoke, "Weren't we all suppose to disappear and head back to our world?"

Betty then noticed the summon gems disappearing and their keyblades returning to normal with the extra one changing back to a charm that Betty made.

"Well, the summons did." Betty said, then pondered, "What the heck's going on here anyway?"

Just then, the two noticed a patch of land appearing. Then, both Jake and Misty were appearing as they floated onto the land until they touched the ground there. The two then headed off to them. Digit was about to follow, or at least tried to, but Sarah and Yugi (who switched back) stopped him before he could do anything while the two ran.

"Misty!" Delete shouted.

"Jake!" Betty said to him.

"Delete! Betty!" The two shouted.

When they finally arrived, the four gasped as the area started shaking.

"Guys!" Delete spoke. "Remember what you both said before?"

They grabbed their hands as Betty spoke, "We're always with you and we'll come back to you. We promise!"

"We know you will!" The two shouted as they were forced to let go of each other's hand and be separated.

**(BGM: Hikari/Simple & Clean)**

Jake and Misty looked sadly as Delete and Betty tried shouting, but were too far away. The two then noticed the ocean floor reappearing. The duo then gasped as they saw the trees, objects, and even the people that disappeared returning back to normal. The two then looked at where Betty and Delete were, but were too far away. Then, the stars shooted out in the sky, indicating that everything was normal again. Misty could only shed a tear.

The next day, Jake and Misty went to the Secret Area, then went inside. The two then went to the wall, where there were scribbles. They then smiled at the objects Delete and Betty were about to give, making them giggle. They remembered the two as the image of them scribbled, then smiled before they disappeared. They smiled as Misty's tears came out. The two then used the chalk on the ground. When they left the area, two more stars were shown, only from Jake and Misty.

What none of the drawers or previous drawers knew was that the drawings of the stars aka paopu fruit were from Jake to Misty and back as of from Betty to Delete and back. And what they wouldn't know was what would happen while with each other would change their lives. 


	30. Epilogue

Back with Delete, Betty, and the others, the PPGZ had transformed back to Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Naoko, Sakura, and Kinomi. Everyone was walking the long and winding road as Richie became concerned.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"It's simple, actually." Betty spoke to him, "We just find Maximus, Nemesis, Ling Ling, Minimus, Marik, Zuko, and Youma."

"But the thing is, how do we find the door to the light?" Asked Sakura.

They all groaned, leaning to the ground as they looked defeated.

"On the plus side, at least you get to hang around with us." Momoko grinned.

Just then, they saw a familiar robot dog with an envelope on his mouth. On it was a 'P' symbol.

"Hey, it's Peach!" Kinomi gasped in excitement.

"Where the heck were you!" Kaoru shouted.

They then gasped as they saw the seal on the envelope.

"Hey, it's the Powerpuff Girls Zetto seal!" Naoko shouted.

"So that means..." Courage grinned.

"Yes, I think so." Shirly spoke.

Everyone looked at each other, then the droid shouted, "Come on, let's go!"

**(ED: ButterflyTheater Size)**

The heroes smiled to each other, looking happy to one another.

**_Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)  
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)  
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)  
Kitto toberu sa oh yeah (I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah)_**

The heroes then nodded as they ran together. Everyone had a look of determination within themselves as they all chased the robotic dog, Peach. Delete and Betty looked at each other, both smiling with grins on their faces. What they would not know is that it would eventually lead them to their true destiny.

**_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this miserable world)  
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all)  
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay)  
Kitto toberu sa on my love (I'm sure we can fly, on my love)_**

As they continued, the voiceless person spoke in the sky, 'Remember, you two...You will be the one who will open the door to the light..."

The End...of Delete & Betty's KH.

(Coming Soon: Delete & Betty's Chain of Memories) 


End file.
